


Christmas Miracles

by Tdelicot



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holiday, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 55,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: A  story involving the NCIS crew during the Pandemic celebrating...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during season 18th...

Special Agent Gibbs couldn't wait to get home to his wife and child Shane now a year old to celebrate the Christmas holiday. The entire team had been working hard to finish up the last of their cases before the Christmas holiday. Currently it had started to snow outside with the forecasters predicting up to a eight inches of the white stuff.

One thing for sure his son Shane along with Phineas living across the street with his aunt and uncle moving closer.

Shane was able to walk without out any trouble at all as Loreile watching the snow fall from the front porch getting in some fresh air. She received a call from her husband telling her that he was on his way home in order to finished up with the last of the Christmas decorations and including those made by Shannon, his father, mother and most of all his daughter Kelly.

Loreile had a few of her own for when her own daughter Elizabeth was alive having made them a year before she died in the car crash. This particular box was sitting next to the Christmas tree near the Tv section of the house.

She was sitting on the chair when she had seen his truck arriving parking into the driveway like always. It was getting to come down hard as Gibbs had closed up the truck with making sure his snow shovel and other items were in the back to use.

"Jesus I can't believe how hard it's snowing?" he commented with wiping the flakes from his silver hair with out wearing a hat on the way home.

"I know of two people that is going to be liking the idea of the snow and that is Shane and Phineas?" she said with seeing if he was on the front porch when she had noticed him come home earlier with his aunt and uncle. They were currently off for the holiday.

"Come on let's get inside Jethro. Are you hungry at all unless you're been living on black coffee?" she commented..

"Only coffee and I am hungry as a horse." Gibbs said with kissing his wife quickly before moving inside the house with the fireplace crackling and with the tree lights are on having to be multicolored. With only the ornaments to be placed on the real Christmas tree.

"I see you're placed the rest of the ornaments near the tree?" he replied with his question and with Shane walking down the steps with Madeline the DOD protection team posing as a nanny undercover. 

Shane being held by the hand. He was happy to see his father home finally....

"You two spend sometime together while I make something to eat." Loreile makes mention.....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

McGee finally arrived home from the heavy snow from NCIS. He had finished up with his paperwork for the cases to be handed into Director Vance now left himself as well. He had a number of calls to make at home with one of them to his own friend Doctor Jacqueline Sloane transferred out of NCIS to be closer to her daughter Faith in New York...

Delilah greeted her husband using her cane with the new drugs and surgery that was done on her spine late last years..."Amazing Tim I love seeing this snow for this time of the year?" she cried out with Tim kissing his wife on her cheek and the twins coming out of the bedroom to greet their father with astounding hug.

"I know I love snow as well. But driving right now is just horrible with the roads slippery. Thank god I listened to the weather reports of late and had the chains placed on the tires." McGee responded with sitting down to hug the both of them before running over to the full scale Christmas tree decorated with the tinsel, lights, balls and ornaments of all kinds...There was even a train set underneath with a caboose with a engineer popping up his head going through the tunnel....

"Tim need anything to drink like eggnog? she makes mention with the delicious drink...

"I will have one Delilah." he replied with a sparkle in his eye while watching his wife using the cane to get around. Their marriage had been so much better of late having talked things out with their problems.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eleanor Bishop Torres was watching her husband of nine months with Nick placing the last of the ornaments onto the fake Christmas tree having to be all silver. There was a special Angel ornament on the top and for herself, Nick and there son Nathan Nicholas Torres only two months old. Thank god for Gibbs rules with three of them having been burnt up to allow them to finally be happy...

Nick stepped from from the step ladder in order to take a look at the very bright lighted Angel on the top of the tree to make it very Christmas now.

"Just perfect!" Nick replied with coming over to sit next to his wife enjoying the first with their first Christmas together...

"Did you happened to look outside with all that blowing snow on the ground?" Elle had to say on the subject thinking about her family in Oklahoma. Her three brothers especially George and his wife Hannah.

"I did Elle. It was a good thing I was able to pick up the last of the Christmas presents and including Gibbs." he replied with Elle asking on what he was able to get for their boss and friend.

"A toy wood craving of a boat for Shane and everyone to enjoy looking at. I believe Gibbs is going to appreciate the gift very much so."

"By the way your Christmas gift Nick is going to arrive Christmas day. I hope! And no I am not going to tell you on what I had gotten you. Since you're been pestering me for weeks already with the present. You don't see me asking in what you have gotten me in the first place?" she smirked with the question...


	2. Chapter 2

"Who Me?" Nick mention with cleaning up the boxes to be stored in the closet until Christmas is over.

Elle had brought her husband a new motorcycle for which he has been missing out for the better of a few years. Ever since Nick had donated $5,000 to Palmer's charity. He hasn't been able to buy one with the on sought of the both of them getting married and with the birth of their son Dane Nicholas. When Leroy Jethro Gibbs had found out the truth. After years of fighting an inner battle due to his rules.

Now that they are married and are currently out well as partners. Better than ever since Eleanor had come back to work after being on maternity leave.

Speaking of Doctor Jimmy Palmer. He was stuck at work with finishing up an autopsy for another case not involving Gibbs team. But rather for the local Metro police with finding a delict body down by harbor having been shot in the head twice with no actual evidence on the body.

Director Leon Vance had walked into the autopsy bay since he wasn't able to go on home with the snow. But no problem he has snow tires on his black truck in the parking lot near their office. Doctor Palmer was washing up with finishing with needing to write up his report.

When Vance asked him what was going on with the body of one James Brolie age 65 ex Naval officer living at the Bowery of the harbor.

"Actually sir this man was shot twice to his head.. But I am afraid to say he was choked to death up close before he was shot. " he showed the marks of the rope burns having been made.

"Anything else Doctor Palmer?" Vance needed to ask and antsy with wanting to head on home.

"Yeah. This body had been moved since the spot his body was dumped wasn't too much blood to tell me that he was murder elsewhere." he stated with Vance having to be shaking his head.

"Damn! It looks like the team will need to be called in for this one. I have people on stand bye to work depending on how much snow falls to the ground." Vance he walked out with annoyance with his body language to call in Victoria Tyler, Lt. James Brown and one other from the night shift.

At home was Breena and Victoria outside in front of the house in Alexandria, Virginia cleaning up to make room for a possible snowman. Victoria was enjoying herself at the moment while watching her mother with shoveling the sidewalks. While her father Edward was digging out slowly the driveway in order for him to head on home. He had come over after working at the mortuary. He needed to take it easy having to be in his seventies.

Breena had finished to come on over to help her father while she kept an eye on her daughter Victoria. Currently she hasn't said a word to her father or Jimmy that she was pregnant again and will be giving him the news as a Christmas miracle. Since she had been told that she might not be able to become pregnant again.

Doctor Angela Silvers as well for Loreile and others is the best in the business. Though when she had taken the tests with the Ultra and sonograms to prove her wrong that Breena was seven weeks.

One thing for sure. Doctor Jimmy Palmer was going to be thrilled with the news?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

While Gibbs was busy eating in the kitchen with a Budweiser bottle from the fridge. Shane had been taken upstairs to the nursery and placed in his cradle that he had made by his own hands.

His cell phone was going off like a Christmas tree with having changing his ring tone for the holiday with help from his wife. He wasn't too pleased when he had found out it was Director Vance...

"Gibbs. How can I help you, Leon?" he asked with annoyance in his voice. While sipping his Budweiser.

"I am sorry Gibbs I need you to work on a case that Doctor Palmer had autopsied with the 65th year old Ex Naval officer first choke and than shot twice to the head. I realize it's snowing. But at least it's slowing down. You're going to be working with Victoria Tyler and Lt. James Brown and one other from the night shift. You're to be there in the morning to brief them with the email being sent to your computer."

He sounded upset as he spoke over the phone with Christmas only two days away. This wasn't new to him. Even though his regular team wasn't involved and wondering why. But he had kept his mouth shut since he was planning taking a long three month vacation with his family before deciding on retiring altogether.

Loreile came down stair seeing a very upset husband as he hung up the phone. "What happened Jethro?" she asked with grave concern with not wanting to see her husband angry...

"Vance just called in regard to a case involving of a ex Naval officer aged 69 having been choked to death and shot. Do me a favor and grab by laptop? He said that there as an autopsy report along with Metro police with photos of the area."

She brings up the email section of his computer with a message from Doctor Jimmy Palmer along with the photos advising that there was very little blood indicating that the body had been placed.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs needed to take a deep breath with Loreile seeing the pain on his face that he has to work unlike a few years back being obsesses with his job and not caring about anyone else...


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesus Jethro! You need to take it easy already. Vance needs you right now. Of course he knows that it's Christmas?" Loreile needed to say to her husband getting up to head for upstairs to change into clean clothes along with his go bag not knowing how long it was going to be with being out in the field.

She followed him upstairs to their bedroom. She knew that he was angry and he needs to calm down. Gibbs pulled out his blue mask from the medicine chest in the bathroom to place in his black coat along with his gloves and most of all his NCIS cap...

"Are you alright Jethro?" she touched his broad shoulder feeling the tension. "Think of this way, you will be having a number of Christmas Gifts to open." she smirked for which he didn't catch at all...

"Well I can't wait once this damn case is over with." he announced with him kissing his wife with a hug as well, before heading into the nursery to check on Shane with Madeline playing with his Chickadee model the real one designed for his mother Ann many years ago before dying.

Loreile watched her husband kiss their son goodbye with a slight tear in his eye showing weakness. But he didn't care at all...

Afterwards he headed downstairs to clean off the truck with the snow now stopped for the moment....

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bowery harbor The metro police had the area closed off to the general public. They had kept up with cleaning the crime scene for NCIS.

Currently Lt. James Brown, Victoria Tyler, and Donald Moffat were searching the scene further and including the water area. They were waiting for Special Agent Gibbs to arrive with the file given by Doctor Palmer now headed home to his own family.

His grey truck had pulled up with Gibbs showing his badge and ID to those watching the area with NCIS investigating.

"What do we have Lt. Brown?" he asked his usual question with the start of every case...

Victoria Tyler came up to them with a evidence bags. "We found both the knife and a revolver down by the waterways Special Agent Gibbs." she announced with wearing her heavy green jacket, gloves and hat with the temperature having gotten colder....

"We need to have these taken to lab for now until we get someone to process these items for any prints. The report had stated that the victim was stabbed first before being shot." he said with his iconic expression on his face.

"It doesn't make sense Gibbs? Why would the murderer choked him to death with a rope and then shooting him twice? It will mean that the Ex Naval Officer knew the killer and then having his body dumped." Victoria needed to say to the special agent thinking...

"Sir I know that I am on this team because of experience in forensics. If you like I will take these to the lab and have the knife and revolver processed? We could have the answer in the morning and I will be sure to let you know if anything comes up." Agent Donald Moffat aged 46 had to say. No doubt he 's going to be stepping on Kasie Heines toes...

"Do it Agent Moffat. Everyone else can go home now until we know what us going on." Gibbs said with a yawn needing something to eat. He was going to stop at his favorite diner calling ahead to find out if they were opened or not being 24/7 in spite the snow.

Gibbs watched Moffat taking the two evidence bags to have the items processed for any prints. Meanwhile he pulled out his phone to call his wife....

She was sitting in the bedroom having some cookies and diet cola on the side. While she was reading her emails and including one from her sister Elizabeth. Her cell phone was sitting next to her when she hears it vibrate wondering who was calling her at this time. She smirked with placing the laptop to the side for now.

"Jethro how's the case going?" she wasn't sure on whether it was the right answer.

"One of the team members is heading back to NCIS to process the knife and revolver we found. Hopefully in the morning we will know the answer. But in the meantime I am coming home but first I will be stopping at the diner for sandwiches and drinks. Are you interested?" he asked nicely..

"Sure Jethro. I will be waiting downstairs starting up the fireplace once again." she responded with a happy camper as regard to her husband with the Christmas season.

Normally he would be moping with this particular holiday having to be missing his daughter Kelly and his first wife with Shannon


	4. Chapter 4

Kasie Heines arriving home to her apartment complex in Fairfax, Virginia. She was exhausted after the long day and every turning on the lights in the living area. The first thing she did was walked over to the real Christmas tree with turning on the lights. The tree was only four feet tall enough for her with the holiday. She had decorated with the ornaments given to her by her mother and other family members.

She had liked the way she had decorated the tree this year. This year as well her mother will be flying in for a few days depending whether the weather cooperates with no snow. However this is not the case at this time with at least six inches on the ground with the snowing having stopped for the moment.

Checking her voicemail on the house phone. There was a call from Director Vance letting her know that he was calling in another specialist on Gibbs team to be working in her lab on retrieving prints on the evidence found at the site of the latest murder.

She didn't like this one bit and had the feeling with who ever is the specialist is going to be messing up the lab. Changing her clothes first before leaving back out. She was mad as hell even though she has only been working for NCIS a little over three years.

Once she was ready. She turned off the Christmas lights again along with placing water underneath to keep it moist for the most part.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Special Agent Gibbs parking his grey truck into the driveway with the lights of the houses were looking pretty for the holiday. He would of done the same thing even though he didn't have the time to decorate his house. Actually he hasn't done it many years ago for when Shannon and Kelly along with his father were alive.

Making sure that he kicked off the snow on his boots and with taking them off and leaving them on the front porch. Christmas music was being played through the sound system of the living area. His wife was sitting on the couch enjoying a cup of hot cocoa with the fire place crackling...

"Beautiful sight to see Loreile!" he commented with his wife smiling back.

"I hope you're good and hungry?" he placed the three bags onto the coffee table.

"I am Jethro. By the way I have a question. Why didn't Vance recall Kasie Heines back to lab with the new evidence found at the Bowery site?" she asked with the importance of having Kasie on the job instead of an agent that works part time in the field.

"I have a feeling Kasie is going to be notified after I had called Vance about agent Donald Moffat to be heading for the lab." Gibbs quipped.

"I think it's the best way with calling her back in with getting the job done properly Jethro." Loreile responded with the truth.

"I will agree. Though I don't wish to start an fight with Heines and Agent Moffat with the holiday." he cried out with taking the items out of the bag.

"Look at you having compassion for when it comes to the Christmas season." she stated with a smirk developing on her face.

"What do you want from me I am older and smarter having married to the likes of you?" he smirked with needing to change his clothes first before heading upstairs to see his son Shane. Loreile was able to see that her husband was happy finally...She moved in closer to him... "Yeah I know you're older Jethro. It took you with past few years to learn your lesson that you can't denial your family roots. Everyone over the years had been worried about you and your losses." she emotionally replied with taking hold of her husband into her arms. She had tears as Leroy Jethro Gibbs with his fingers wiping them away before sitting down to eat. She was currently falling apart as Gibbs hands her the Turkey Club sandwich and large diet soda to drink. While he had brought coffee wanting to stay up a little to work on the basement to finish up one of his Christmas presents for Shane. However Loreile was going to surprise him with one of her gifts to be sitting on the top of the bigger tool box....


	5. Chapter 5

After eating their food and with Gibbs dressing for the basement with the snow and cold outside the house. Loreile didn't bother to asked what he was going to be doing since it was Christmas. The only thing she wanted to know was his reaction to the ultra sound.

She watched him head downstairs as she will be waiting upstairs in the bedroom. Just prior to checking on Shane and Madeline the DOD undercover agent.

Gibbs really didn't notice it until he needed to finish up with another version of the Chickadee made for his mother Ann died from breast cancer. Pulling out the box from another section of the basement. This is when he noticed the small envelope sitting on top of the large tool box that he uses all of the times for his work.

Thinking to himself wondering this was in the first place. Picking it up and with opening it seeing the name on the top of the ultrasound. He begins to smile widely with his body persona extremely thrilled at the idea that he was going to be a father again with the holiday.

One thing he needed to say something to his sneaky wife hiding this from him setting it up. Taking off his gloves and goggles with holding off with the work. He walked up the steps to head upstairs to find the living room empty....

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

NCIS Lab Naval yards

Kasie Heines had arrived to be greeted by Agent Donald Moffat sitting with watching the screen as she had asked on what was going on.

"What's wrong Agent Moffat?" she asked with the importance of the question placing on her lab coat.

"With the revolver I found two types of blood stains along with two prints on the gun. As for the knife there was one print. I had sent it off to the following that was on file for NCIS, F.B.I. and get this even Interpol."

"Wow! Maybe we are dealing with a killer from overseas with a mile long record. Why are you here anyway?" he asked with concern that he wasn't able to do his job.

"I was curious bro as to whether you were able to do the job. I didn't want my lab a complete mess. Why don't you do home as I will contact those involved with the case?" When all of the sudden the screen ding with the complete profile of the Ex Marine James Brolie age 69 killed with his blood on the gun and the sniper Alexi Corbin of Russia with five counts of murder as a long range sniper and James Brolie. 

"I just don't understand this Kasie as to why a Russia sniper will come to the United States to kill a retired marine?" he said with his comment.

"One thing we need to do is call Vance and Gibbs and let them know this information found on screen. I will call Vance while you call Gibbs." she ordered with Agent Moffat brought up his screen with his name...A moment later he said..."It's going to voicemail Kasie. No doubt he will get back to me. But in the meantime I will clean up the area.

He turned to watched Kasie Heines speaking with Director Leon Vance having waked him from a sound sleep. "Are you sure about the Interpol information on the Russia sniper?" he spoke in a low voice with his girlfriend Melanie asleep next to him....

"Yes, sir it's on the screen now. I will be sure to let everyone know Monday while Gibbs is being informed with a message to his voicemail. He's probably busy at the moment?" she quipped in regard to her boss...

"No doubt Miss Heines. Please give Agent Moffat a job well done with the two pieces of evidence." Vance noted...

"I will tell him sir. And I am sorry for having waken you up with this news." she cried out with making the apology.

"No problem and good night along with Merry Christmas." He hangs up the phone to get back to what he was doing with his girlfriend.

While Kasie was glad it was time to head home again to turn on the Christmas lights for an hour before going to bed.....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile was so overwhelmed with her husband's love making. She wasn't able to keep up with him with two rounds of intense after finding out about the baby. He was thrilled as any man should be.

She had fallen asleep though she knew that he had to finished up Shane Christmas present after cleaning up and dressing. He went downstairs into the basement to concentrate on finishing the gift for his son. He was thinking about Nick and Bishop with there son Nathan Nicholas Torres. Gibbs was told by Bishop that she was going to purchase her husband a motorcycle that he wanted so badly....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Canterberry Hotel just outside of Alexandria, Virginia.

Russia agent Alexi Corbin had been on the phone with his associates in Russia in conjunction with the Russian mob both there and the United States.

Speaking in Russian...."I told you he's dead Remi. He knew who I was when I had approached him in regard to the Intel he had stolen when he was in Russia."

"You do know there is going to be an investigation on his shooting Alexi by the NCIS and other agencies?" Remi a communications specialist working in the White House as his phone was using a decoder so that the center won't be tracing the call. He was set up there for the past three years as a liaison officer.

"Yes I know. I understand that Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS will be running the team with their Christmas holiday." Remi makes mention about his other missions over the years to kill the biggest terrorist Sergei." What's next Remi since I wasn't able to find the file on all of the operatives for the United States, Canada, Russia and three others?"

"Keep searching but please do try to stay out of the way of the authorities." he ordered with Alexi understanding the order with hanging up the phone to head back to his station in the Communications center.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

GIBBS BASEMENT....

Now that he had finally finished his present for his son with needing to take a sip of his Bourbon. Forgetting to check his cell phone for any messages.

"You have one message." his phone tell him coming from Agent Donald Moffat telling him about the Russian sniper's print Alexi Corbin and of course Ex marine James Brolie."

"DAMN!" He replied to himself when he heard a voice coming from the top of the basement stairs. He looks up to see his wife in her red nightgown, robe and same color slippers.

"What happened Jethro?" she asked with a serious tone with her experience as an sniper herself.

"It seems we have a Russian sniper involved in the shooting of EX Marine James Brolie." he stated with a deep breath as if he was scared of something.

"Do you know him Jethro?" she asked with coming down the steps to see his torrid expression.

"Actually only by reputation during the past 15 years. I believe he's wanted in a number of countries and the authorities having been unable to capture him in the process. He's left a trail of bodies along his way." he responded with the information. While Gibbs touches his wife stomach in regard to the unborn child.

"Hopefully your team and yourself will be able to catch the sniper with your gut instincts?" she made his finally blush slightly with her compliment. "Since I have finish up with Shane's gift let's up to the kitchen for something to eat before bed?"

"I am game with the Turkey Club sandwiches. Monday is going to be a busy day with Christmas the next day." he cried out with a kiss to her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Since there was nothing going on at Doctor Jimmy Palmer's apartment complex. His wife Breena had finished up with all of the Christmas Gifts with her husband outside with Victoria making a snowman with more snow falling.

This was a good chance for her to place the small envelope under the tree with the pictures of the Ultrasound of the new baby growing inside her. She knows one thing that she was going to be excited as with Victoria to have a brother or sister to play with.

Christmas music was being played from You Tube on the computer she was able to find on the site. It was making it feel like Christmas with her husband home. Since he was able to finish up the autopsy on the body he was talking about in regard to the case that Special Agent Gibbs is working on.

She walked over to the window to look out with the heavy snow and her crazy husband and daughter were working on making the snowman and doing a wonderfully job with almost being done. She had to make sure that the both of them were dressed for the elements with the drop in temperatures.

She needed to get something to drink with drinking water flavored. Though she was able to keep fighting with her husband in regard to what she eats and drinks that is put into her body. He's going to be going crazy further once he finds out about the baby. Even her father is going to be thrilled that he's going to be a grandfather once again.

He's retired now from the funeral parlor having been taking it easy with traveling. Currently he's in Paris visiting Senior, Tony, Ziva and Tali in Paris for two weeks before coming home.

Sitting into the kitchen drinking her water listening to the music. She really needed to join her family outside for some fresh air even though it's cold and snowing. She finished the water with heading for the bedroom to dressed and changed into her black short boots, a heavy blue coat, hat(black) as with the gloves. She placed the keys into her coat pocket with taking a last look at the Christmas tree.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alexi Corbin was bored in his hotel room and needed to go out with his rented vehicle in spite the snow. He was an excellence driver in this type of weather. Especially when he was living in Russian with his village of years ago and recently.

Dressing for the weather with checking for his keys, ID, money and cards. He had noticed a bar only a block away from the hotel as he wanted to drink Vodka and food if they have it.

Walking out of his room with locking the door with the key card and placing it into his pocket. Taking the elevator down to the lobby area to take the exit outside to the side location with his vehicle parked. There were few people out in this weather. But he didn't care at all with hating to be idle for now...He had a job that needs to be done with location adversary one Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and killing him as part of his contract.

Driving onto the snow covered streets with the snow once again slowing down making it easier for the snowplows with the removal all together...

Sometime later he found the Crystal Light Bar & Grilled opened with one of the employees using a shovel to clean up the sidewalks as part of the city rules for anyone to walk around....

Finding the parking space with the snowplows having not piled up the mountain of snow. He parked with the snow stopping. He asked the young employee on whether they were serving food.

"Yeah bro we are. It's a money maker with this weather. " he replied with Alexi opening the door to head inside with the juke box being played with Christmas tunes picked out by the customers. There were at least ten inside sitting either at the bar or tables.

Alexi decided to sit at the bar asking the older salt & pepper hair bartender asked him what he wanted to order.

"I will have two vodka's with a menu on the type of food this place has." Alexi asked with watching the bartender placing the menu down in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Working on his fourth Vodka and with finishing up his Chicken in the basket. He was watching the Tv with the local news discussing about finding the body of the Ex Marine retired found at the Bowery harbor. As NCIS is currently investigating with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs in charge with the investigation. Anyone with Information should call this station or NCIS at the Naval Yards. Further reports forth coming. As the reporter signed off with Alexi Corbin shaking his head.

He cursed in Russian. Otherwise he needed to do something about this Gibbs before he starts to find out the truth.

Asking for another Vodka before leaving with needing to head back to his rooms to rest with how to go about for where Gibbs lives. He had his sources and he needed to contact with the Intel in where his target lived. Though it was going to be hard to get into the Naval Yards without the proper ID/BADGE.

Paying up his tab with the bartender pulling out the American funds. He paid along with a nice tip for the bartender.

Walking out into the cold air with the snowplows continued to clean up the streets even though it was still snowing lightly....

Moving into his vehicle with using the small shovel to remove the snow from his view with the windshield wipers being cleaned as with the back of the vehicle. Afterwards he pulled out his cellphone to call two associates of his needing to ask for the address....

This particular friend is a mole working for the personnel office of NCIS and is working the nightshift currently. Ronny Misghie working in his office with no one around right now with the weather. His phone was ringing as he picked it up..."Personnel office NCIS how can I help you?"

Speaking in Russian..."This is Alexi Gorbin, I need your help with an address. Don't worry I will be sure to be paid extra for the chore Ronny."

"One moment while I look it up Alexi. Yes, here it is. Are you ready to write it down?" he said calmly with telling him the address in Alexandria, Virginia."

"Thank you, look for something into your account tomorrow morning." he hung up with bringing up the GPS in his car with asking for the destination of the address....He moved off...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gibbs cleaning up the basement after finishing up his Christmas gift for Shane. He even wrapped it even though he really wasn't the best wrapper. But it was good enough for his son to rip it opened excited for the holiday.

Walking back up to the living area with the fireplace still crackling. He placed another log into the flames before looking out the window with the snow falling still but not as heavy like before.

Loreile came down the stairs wearing her robe and slippers with the floors cold. "Is there something wrong Jethro?"

He had noticed something outside with a car with the lights on across the street with a driver in the front seat as if he was watching his house. However Alexi noticed that Gibbs or someone had seen him as he decided to move off quickly with his vehicle for now to take another look later.

"Don't know it might of been nothing at all Loreile. I will need to call the undercover team down the street to keep an eye out on a Blue SUV vehicle." he said with Loreile moving upstairs to mention this to Madeline and with calling them in the first place being part of the DOD protection team.

Meanwhile Gibbs relaxed with grabbing a Budweiser beer bottle from the fridge to place his feet up onto the coffee table to level his legs and knees especially the right one...

She came back down with information for him. "Okay the team has been alerted and will advised the DOD with trying to figure out whose is in the States now without knowledge." she responded with heading for the fridge for a diet soda since she is not able to drink with being pregnant.

"That could be anyone Loreile. However I am not going to worry about it now with the holiday. I have enough to do on Monday with the case unless it's connected. I won't know anything until that time."

"Agreed." she smiled with clicking her bottle of soda with his...


	8. Chapter 8

However he wasn't going to leave it at that with the comment. He needed to speak with Director Leon Vance at home and advised him of this fact.

Loreile wasn't liking the idea that her husband is paranoid about what he saw outside of the house. Though there was nothing to be done with the snow outside coming down hard now to make it really Christmas.

Grabbing his cell phone sitting on his marble coffee table with picking it up to bring up the number onto the screen.  
The look on Loreile's face was one of disgust right now.

Director Leon Vance just arrived home from NCIS after being stuck at work with the paperwork. It was a good thing he had a four wheel drive in order to get him home safe and sound as he walks in wiping off the snow from his black coat, hat and with taking off his boots and gloves to take in a deep breath.

He's only been inside the house five minutes when his cell phone was going off with the Christmas ringtone of Merry Christmas. He was annoyed with cursing whomever was calling him at this hour.

Sitting on down his couch with answering the phone. He wasn't too pleased that it was Gibbs in spite the fact he was working on the new case. "Gibbs what's going on with this lovely weather?" his tone was one of sarcasm.

"I need for you to use your sources and find out for me on whether anyone from overseas hired as a snipers has entered into the states to set their eyes on someone?" Gibbs replied with a serious tone...

"And who are we talking about in regard to a target?" he asked in a tone that Gibbs knew really well as with Loreile.

"Myself Leon. I just saw a car watching outside my house before moving off. I don't know how long the vehicle was out there before I noticed?" Gibbs goes into further detail with the color and type of vehicle to the director.

"I will check into further when I am settled. I just got in from work with the roads right now really a mess. Those the plows are working hard to clear the roads. Even the maintenance people at the Naval Yards are having their hands full."

"Okay thanks Leon and let me know when you find out a thing for me. Good night." Gibbs said with hanging up on him before Vance was able to give a proper response.

Gibbs turned to see that Loreile was on her laptop with her experience as a communications specialist to check into the matter as well. "What are you doing?" he said in a serious demeanor with the question.

"Trying to get to the bottle of this matter. I just hope to god it doesn't turn into something dangerous of all things?" She responded with Gibbs getting his answer while heading up stairs to check on Shane with Madeline and his son asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few moments Loreile with her connections at the State department. She was able to contact her long time source Lt. Jerry Willis Intelligence department. She was waiting for the Webcam call to go through when he accepted with his face showing up onto the screen.

"Jesus Loreile it's been awhile. How it's going with you and your husband Special Agent Gibbs?" he asked from his office on the sixth floor working alone tonight with some employees calling out due to the snow.

"We are both fine Jerry. Listen I need a big favor in regard to recent Intel on Interpol with certain snipers arriving into the United States. Do you have anything at all my friend?" she was concerned as she looked over at the fireplace...

"Matter of fact I do Loreile. I have two names on the list I have in front of me that the State department is worried about. One is Alexi Corbin Russian and the other Domintri Garcia of Paraguay both dangerous in their own ways. Does this help at all?" he asked...

"Yes, it does I will let my husband know. I will be sure to pay you in return with a Christmas present when I get the chance with this weather." she replied...

"Tell me about it. Half of my department wasn't able to make it to work this evening. Loreile Merry Christmas. I do hope it helps with the Intel?" 

"I am sure it will Jerry. Happy Holidays and I will be sure to send off the gift soon to you. Good night." she ended the call with Gibbs coming down from the nursing after spending time with his son.

"Jethro I have two names for you. I hope it helps with Alexi Corbin and the other Domintri Garcia." she replied with watching her husband's reaction to the first name.

"Actually I have heard of Alexi Corbin by reputation. He's a very dangerous Russian and I understand that he has it out for me and I have no idea why?" Gibbs responded with a deep breath. "I just hope to god it wasn't him earlier in that vehicle?"

"Why would he take the chance of coming here in the first place only to have the police catching him Jethro?" she asked with the seriousness of the question.

"That's a good question to asked nevertheless Loreile. Any ways I am done thinking about this with heading to bed upstairs. Are you joining me with making breakfast in the morning?" he smirked with the idea of her husband cooking breakfast for her and everybody else.

"I will be right up with turning out the Christmas tree lights Jethro." she says as he heads for the bedroom to get out out of his sweatpants and robe to get under the blankets. All of a sudden he was interested again with having sex with his wife once more.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Director Vance was enjoying the evening with his girlfriend Melanie. They had been dating seven months. He's been afraid to really get emotionally involved with the 54 year old Pentagon employee in Communications. However he's fallen in love with her.

He's been sending emails and text messages to his friend Jacqueline Sloane in New York City. She had moved there after divorcing Leroy Jethro Gibbs after two months of marriage. They had been arguing for weeks with his decision to go to Paraguay to search for Jose Juan Hernandez. Only to wind up getting captured and tortured. While to be rescued and land in the hospital for two months.

Melanie called Leon into the kitchen letting him know that the Chicken Marsala was ready for dinner. She's an excellent cook among her other interests.

Vance drinking his Christmas Cognac from the bar had gotten up from the couch with the entire house decorated with a beautiful green tree with all types of lights, balls and ornaments. Music was being played through the sound system with Vance moving into the kitchen to eat. They were both starving after several rounds of sex in the bedroom and on different surfaces....

"It sure does smell wonderful Melanie. I am starved that's for sure." he stated with sitting down as she was serving him with the different dishes.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Loreile had woke to the smell of breakfast. Everything was smelling delicious to her nose. She had first checked in with her son Shane and Madeline in the nursery. Shane wasn't up as yet.

She didn't bother to dress at this time. All she was interested was food after last night's two rounds of sex with her silver fox husband. He was in the kitchen with a white apron around his waist wearing just his sweatpants and slippers.

He looked cute working on making the eggs after finishing up with the bacon, potatoes and other essentials like making coffee the important aspect of the meal. He turned to face his wife of three years telling her that breakfast was almost ready. I do hope you're hungry sweetie?" he calls her with his pet name.

"Starved. Shane is still asleep so maybe we can put a few pieces of bacon and eggs to the side for him?" she asked with the question.

"Of course! I don't need our son to be having a fit with the holiday." he smirk with the comment in regard to his year old son.

She sits down at the wooden table that he had made by his own hands. She poured herself a cup of strong coffee that was placed on the table along with the rest of the breakfast. She was feeling slightly nausea with the unborn child with the new pregnancy.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a wonderful cook. He quiet throughout the breakfast with his wife knew that he was thinking a little too much about the Russian sniper Alexi Corbin.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Corbin was waking from his sleep with a hangover with all of the Vodka's he had at the Bar & Grill. Stirring in his queen size bed. He needed to take some aspirins to try and get rid of the headache before going out in search of catching Gibbs off guard.

Moving out of the bed with getting up butt naked to head into the shower to wash off himself from the night before.

Setting the hot water making it just perfect for his sensitive skin for a Russian. Walking inside to let the hot spray  
to fall over his 5 feet 9 inch trimmed body.

After some time he was feeling better with the tension of his body released.

After doing his normal morning chores with shaving, dressing and other essentials. Alexi checked his revolver while his rifle and long range scope was inside the trunk of his vehicle. Checking the revolver for bullets with placing the last three inside before closing the barrel and placing inside his coat jacket on the safely pin.

Searching for his car keys he was now ready to leave outside heading down the steps to his car. He was determined to watch Gibbs house for any type of movement. And he doesn't care for the holiday at all with brought up the wrong way ...

Driving on over to the address written down on paper. He speeded off quickly....

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Director Leon Vance thinking about Gibbs and his problem after speaking with Loreile in regard to the Intel about the two snipers listed with one of them a Russian.

Since he was home. He decided to call the DOD to see if they can set up additional protection with Alicia or Madeline in combination to protect Gibbs and his family.

Picking up the phone to call the Pentagon with the DOD Saturday's office with General Braxton in charge in conjunction with Senator Stevin Hill. Dialing the direct number with General Braxton picking up his phone seeing the Director's cell number.

"Leon happy holidays. How can I help you with two days before Christmas?" he commented with the question.

"I need your help with further DOD protection for Special Agent Gibbs and his family. Why I asked is Russian sniper Alexi Gorbin is here in the United States in this area no less." he stated...

"Damn it! I should of know this was going to happened with Alexi to continue on with going after Gibbs with their history. Does Gibbs know?" he said calmly ...

"He does General Braxton. It was his wife's source having told them the news about the Russian and another. I know they have Alicia and Madeline taking care of them. But who is going to protect on the outside when Gibbs is out?"

"Okay Leon I will take care of the protection with using the special funds for this type of work. Tell Gibbs, he's going to have the extra protection for only two weeks. Understand?" he advised in a stern tone with his demeanor.

"Sure I do General and thanks for your help and Merry Christmas." While hanging up to get to work back onto his phone to call the proper agents that does undercover protection work.


	11. Chapter 11

General Braxton was able to get the approval for the additional for Special Agent Gibbs. One thing that always scares suspects away is a police presence with a Con Edison truck needing an escort with fixing a possible trouble with a power line.

An hour later after speaking with Leon Vance. He sent out the team to his street to check on the power line opposite Gibbs house for a few hours at less. Though the cold weather and the snow wasn't going to help and delaying the process. Gibbs wasn't going to be told about the protection directly outside his house.

However they will be stopping any vehicle before letting them through. They will be keeping an eye on whether a particular vehicle will be parking to be keeping an eye on them or Gibbs house.

The bucket truck along with a team of four carrying weapons on them were working. When Gibbs looked outside when he mention it to Loreile after breakfast relaxing watching the tv with Shane sitting between them on the couch.

Madeline was upstairs writing on the computer having sent a report to the DOD when her boss sent back an email alerting her of the situation. Bringing up the email she read the message as she was shaking her head at what was said to her to be alert with the Russian sniper Alexi Corbin in the area.

She writes back to her boss. Telling him that she understands the situation. Thank you for advising me and I won't say a word to Special Agent Gibbs what is going on with the additional protection for him and his family. She sent the message off to get herself dressed to go outside to shovel some with leaving Shane inside even though he might want to go outside with his father.

Moving on downstairs...Gibbs asked where she was going....

"Outside to shovel a little Gibbs." she replies with Shane asking his father on whether he can go outside.

"Not this time Shane. Madeline is only going to shovel. It's too cold for you big man." Gibbs says to his son giving him a big hug to have Loreile chuckling.

"Do you want me to help?" Loreile will asked knowing that she is not allowed to do any heavy lifting. "But then again never mind I just remembered something important."

Gibbs knew exactly what she was talking about with the unborn child. While Madeline grabbed the shovel with placing on her blue hat and gloves to match with a scarf as well.

Moving outside with her boots on. She started to shovel with starting with the steps making it easier to walk down as with the sidewalk. Thank goodness the snow is light and fluffy to move out of the way with Gibbs and Loreile looking out the window.

He said to her...."Something is up with her?" he stated with his comment directed to his wife.

"I notice." Though her answer didn't sound right to his ears. But for the moment he didn't say a word until she is back inside the house.

The Undercover crews one of them came over with a code word that she knows really well. "I like snow as well accept for the mess of walking in it. I suggest you keep an eye out on a black SUV with no license plates on the back. I don't know why but it could be ploy to get to Special Agent Gibbs." she responded with the undercover agent agreeing to her words.

"I agree. I shall get back to work or our boss will get on our case for not trying to fix the transformer and other wires that is causing power outages on this block." he said having to be in his forties and has been working for the DOD for the past ten years.

"Merry Christmas!" she says with someone from next door walking his dog out into the street with not all of the sidewalks were shoveled as yet by the owners. Either they were lazy or away for the holiday.

She continued on with shoveling the snow moving into the drive way with only another ten minutes before deciding to head inside feeling cold, tired and needing something to warm her up with the holiday. However she had a feeling that Gibbs was going to be asking her questions on what is going on.....


	12. Chapter 12

She had to face the music with Gibbs having to be waiting for her in the living room. She had put away the shovel with knocking the snow off on the front porch. Along with removing her boots and placing them into the closet for storage for another time.

Taking off her hat, gloves and coat she turned to face one Leroy Jethro Gibbs raft. "Would you mind telling me Madeline on the hell is going on?" he replied with his wife Loreile had gone upstairs to check on Shane.

"Truth of the matter is the fact that the DOD had sent you additional protection with the threat of Alexi Gorbin. The people I was talking to outside were those agents to watch for a week with different situation for the block. Though it's making it hard with the snow."

"Does my wife know Madeline?" he was stern with the question...

"Of course she knows! She's an intelligence agent since she was the one to find out about him and the other sniper somewhere in the United States."

"If this is the case Madeline I can bet that Vance knows as well?" he commented with his angry building deep inside his famous gut.

"Now what do you think Gibbs?" she said with sarcasm in her tone of voice and demeanor for the most part.

"I just can't believe this that I have to worry again with this Christmas holiday to spend with my family. Why is it that always over the years I can never have peace and quiet?" he cried out with going to sit down on the couch to relax.

Meanwhile outside the snow was slowing down slightly in order to have his protection continued to have to keep a sharp eye out..

This is when Alexi Corbin driving on down the road had noticed the energy truck and bucket vehicle to be working on the transformer since these guys are trained as well as experts making it very real.

His vehicle driving down the street with the ice underneath was making the vehicle skidding slightly with needing to stop for a moment to regain himself and the vehicle before moving on and being angry that he wasn't able to do a thing right now with Gibbs. He needed to figure out on how to get behind his house with maybe get in that way without anyone noticing.

He moved off with the agent in the bucket truck was taking photos of the vehicle and the driver to send it to the DOD database for a possible name in the car. It's probably going to take some time....

It was an hour later at the DOD offices in Washington, D.C. with General Braxon being shown photos from the communications officer involved with searching the database to come up with the name in the photo to be Russian sniper Alexi Corbin.

He brought it over to the general getting ready to leave after a long day. "General Braxon I have something for you to take a look at sir." Lt. Gordon Williams handed him the photos along with the name of the sniper...

"Shit! Special Agent Gibbs is in trouble if we don't get him out of the way with the Christmas holiday." he commented with anger in his demeanor.

"Send a coded message back to the undercover team watching Gibbs and his family. I will need them to be alert with the threat.

"Right away General Braxon." Lt. Williams had to say to head for the decoding communications center to send out the message to the team.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once Alexi Gorbin was able to leave the street. He had driven over to the other block with checking out the area further on how he was able to get into the house without anyone noticing. The only thing he could think of is how he's going to get a diagram of Special Agent Gibbs house on whether there are any type of tunnels leading to his basement.

It was going to cost him money on whether any of his sources here in the United States will be able to help him or not. It wasn't worth it right now with too much snow on the ground making it hard to get around. So he decided to head back to his hotel room and makes a few calls.


	13. Chapter 13

It wasn't until a few hours later that a source of his had come up with the diagrams of Gibbs house that was in storage for over fifty years just after Doctor Donald Mallard had leased the house out after later on with Gibbs and his family taking over.

"Rueben what do you have for me?" Speaking in Russian over the phone. He was drinking a vodka from inside his hotel room having ordered it along with some food.

"This is going to cost you, Alexi. Checking the library I was able to find the diagrams of Special Agent Gibbs house. It had seem that there is a tunnel leading to his basement that some enemies over the years had tried. It's going to take some time to open the tunnel and get into his basement. I am willing to drop them off at your hotel. But it's going to take time to get to the hotel with the snowing falling harder.

"Take your time getting here. We can both go over the plans and decide on the next course of action. What do you drink?" he asked his friend Rueben.

"WHISKEY!" I will be leaving now Alexi. What room number?" he had to asked...

"823." he replied.

"Thanks." he finished saying with hanging up the phone.

Alexi picked up the house phone to order more drinks as with Vodka and whiskey with paying the bill with cash this time as he tells the operator.

Twenty minutes later they had arrived with the room service and with the bill coming to $20.00 plus a five dollar tip. He thanked the young man with the tip before he was leaving to head back downstairs with more orders having been called in to the number.

Meanwhile it was thirty minutes later afterwards for when the Russian source arrived with knocking on the door with the envelope in his arm holding the diagrams of the tunnels and Gibbs house.

"Thank you for coming Rueben. I have your Whiskey ready to drink. I ordered two for you and two Vodkas for myself. Can I see the plans?" While he looked at the time with Sunday going quickly....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Looking at the time Saturday was getting to be late in the afternoon with Gibbs, Loreile and the rest of the family asleep with a nap. Even Madeline was resting as well before everyone woke and with dinner that needs to be made.

Madeline looked at her email and text messages telling her the phone of the man in the vehicle was indeed Alexi Corbin. She had to tell Gibbs when he wakes that it was him after all.

She walked into the nursery to find out on whether Shane or Nathan were awake with just Nathan needing to be changed and feed. She looked out the window to see that the snow was coming down hard with the drifting snow. She had a feeling that the undercover agents across the ways will have to leave making it just dangerous to be working in this type of elements and she was right. They were gone accept for a truck no doubt with an agent inside to keep track of the traffic on the street. Though it was difficult with one lone snowplow coming down weaving in and out to avoid the cars and the truck across the street.

Gibbs woke first leaving his wife in bed after the round of sex they had earlier that was intense. He looked outside to see the snow falling heavier with the blowing wind. It was so sense to go outside to shovel now before someone winds up getting hurt in the process.

He was hungry since it was dinner time. He went to restart up the fire place with the two new logs. While heading for the kitchen to grab everything for dinner.

Madeline had come downstairs after checking the both children in the nursery. She had a expression on her face that Gibbs was able to catch. "What's wrong?" he asked with placing the three steaks onto the grill area after seasoning them both on each side....

"I am afraid to say that your assumptions earlier were right about Alexi Gorbin. The undercover team outside had sent off a photo snapped to be sent off to the DOD to come back in the database to be the Russian sniper after all."

"So now what? We wait for him to strike me and my family?" Gibbs needed to asked with the importance of the question.....

"I will be hearing from them soon on what is going to be proposed Gibbs. But in the meantime we wait and see. Especially with anyone in their right mind will come out into this type of weather?" she cried out with smelling the steaks cooking...

"I am making one for you as well. Do me a favor and go wake up my sleepy wife?" he asked nicely with a slight smirk on his face.

"Sure. Anytime Jethro!" she replied with walking away to head upstairs to their master bedroom.

She walked upstairs with Loreile sitting on the edge of the bed. She was wiping the sleep from her eyes wearing no make up at the time. "What smells so good Madeline?" she had to asked with the question for when it comes to food.

"Steaks. Gibbs just placed them into the fireplace. He wanted me to wake you that dinner will be ready soon." she said with watching her get up from the bed...

"It must of been really intense with the sex and your husband?" she had to say with the question.

"It was Madeline. It's why I am still tire. Maybe eating will help somewhat. I see that it's still snowing like crazy outside?"

"The wind has picked up to make it worse. I tend to believe there might be a power outage with all that wind and snow to wreck havoc with the power lines? Anyway I will go get dress and head downstairs. How are the boys?"

"Fine and bored with Shane wishing to go outside to build his snowman." Madeline quipped with heading back to the nursery.....

Loreile walked downstairs with the Christmas tree lights still on as with the music. She saw her husband wearing his cute Christmas apron on around his waste. He noticed her staring at him to say the following...

"What Loreile?" he voice broke slightly with the question.

"Did anyway ever tell you you're cute in that apron of yours?" she stated with a smirk on her expression.

"Yeah! you." he cried out with placing the steaks and the rest of the dinner onto the wooden table..."DINNER TIME!" he announced with Madeline bringing down Shane to join them for the meal.


	14. Chapter 14

Dinner was a smashing success with everyone and including Shane. Though Nathan was upstairs asleep not having a care in the world.

After dinner with Madeline and Loreile cleaning up the dinner dishes since Gibbs was the one to cook with leaving quite the mess as always.

Once the dinner dishes were put away. Gibbs asked the gang on whether they like to watch a Christmas movie on the cable with White Christmas. They all agreed and including Shane to be sitting in the middle of his parents while Madeline was making popcorn.

She made three bags for everyone knowing how much Gibbs and Loreile like popcorn a great deal. Turning the lights out to let the fireplace taking over with two new logs along with the Christmas lights making it really Christmas. Though outside it was snowing still hard with the blowing wind. So far the entire block has been lucky with no power outages.

Meanwhile at Palmer's house. Breena was breaking out the red wine for them to drink on the multi colored couch of greys with the both of them enjoying the Christmas lights and the train underneath going around the tree and through one of two tunnels with the caboose head coming up at the end of the train.

Victoricia was playing with one of her early Christmas gifts having to be a new Barbie and playhouse for which she has been putting together.

Breena before sitting down. She looked outside of the window with the red shades for the holiday. She noticed one of two snow plows moving along the block with trying to clean up the road now really treacherous.

She still didn't get the chance to tell her husband about the pregnancy since the ultrasound and sonogram was wrapped up under the Christmas tree. She asked Jimmy on whether he can make some popcorn to watch a Christmas movie.

They haven't as yet decided on the movie from their collection. Palmer was in the kitchen making two large bowls of popcorn with the butter added to be changing with his views for what his wife puts into her body.

She asked on whether watching "It's a wonderful life" was a good choice to watch. He called back out to her to say it was just perfect......


	15. Chapter 15

The lone DOD agent sitting in the black truck across the street was drinking his coffee and a chicken sandwich that was left for him. He was receiving a text message from the DOD to let him know that the photo was indeed Alexi Gorbin.

He was told to send a message to Gibbs house with having his phone number to advise him of the situation. Bringing up the number with his contacts onto the screen. He dialed....

Gibbs phone was sitting next to him with the movie It's a wonderful life halfway through when his phone was going off with his Christmas ring tone. "Now who in the world is calling at this time and with this weather outside?" Gibbs said with sarcasm in his tone.

"Why don't you answer it and find out Jethro?" Loreile placing the popcorn into her mouth.

"Hello this is Special Agent Gibbs How can I help you?" he says with a calm in his demeanor.

"This is the DOD undercover agent Jeff Daniels across the street Gibbs. Please be advised that a photo we had taken earlier of a vehicle on this particular was indeed the Russian sniper Alexi Gorbin. So please be careful this man is dangerous?"

"Yes, I know Agent Daniels and thanks. Why don't try to stay warm? When is your relief supposed to be taking over?" he had to asked....

"Anytime now. At least the snow is beginning to slow down a little. Thank god!"


	16. Chapter 16

Loreile had come back down the stairs after checking with Madeline in the nursery with both boys asleep. She noticed her husband having gotten off the phone with a expression on his face that she knew well. "What's wrong Jethro?" She walks over to him to touch his shoulder to get his attention.

"I am sorry Loreile. The agent across the street for the DOD just told me that a photo was taken of a vehicle of a driver had turned out to be Alexi Gorbin. We need to watch out step for now until Vance and the DOD needs to figure out how to find him in the process with this Christmas holiday?" he cried out with moving over to the fire place to place another log into the flames.

"And what makes you think he will try in this weather Jethro?" Loreile was serious with asking the question.

"I really don't know at this time. I will need to call Vance and see what he has to say on the subject?" he suggested with bringing up his number onto the screen and with pressing the button...

Director Leon Vance was sitting in the living room having EGGNOG with his girlfriend Melanie enjoying watching the Christmas movie WHITE CHRISTMAS to be one of his many collections saved on the DVR.

Vance had placed the cell phone of his on the marble coffee table on vibrate as he was holding Melanie next to him sipping his EGGNOG.

"Now isn't this really nice this evening Melanie?" Vance had to say to her with a smile...

"OMG! Yes it is Leon. Thank god the snow is finally slowing down in order for the tired crews needing to clean up the main roads?" she commented with kissing him on his cheek.

A moment later Vance's cell went off once again to really annoyed him having to be Gibbs once more. "Yes, Gibbs what's going on?" looking over at Melanie finishing up her Eggnog.

"It's been confirmed by the DOD that it was Alexi Gorbin on my block checking out the house Leon. What I need to know now is what we can do about it?" This was going to be a hard question to answer for Vance.

"It's a good question with it being Sunday evening with no one working at the moment accept for your protection across the street. I suggest that you used those sensors that McGee gave you months ago. Lock all doors and windows along with your basement and including placing a sensor on that tunnel of yours leading to the back in order to get your boats out." Vance his secret for the longest time.

"I will get right on with help from Madeline another DOD agent to protect us further. I will let you know how it goes. Plus I need to make it into work tomorrow with the truck and I hope the streets will be able to get to work without any further delays." Gibbs said.

"Do your best Gibbs? if you can't make it call depending on the forecast for more snow during the next few days to really put a hamper on the holiday travel and last minute shopping with Christmas Tuesday. Anyway keep me posted. Good night."

Madeline and Gibbs went to work with Loreile to help out a little as well.....

Each levels of the house the three of them were placing the different sensors in order to alert everyone in the house that there was an intruder. Gibbs wound up into the nursery placing two of the sensors on the window area of the nursery.

While his son Shane was restless worried about Christmas coming on Tuesday. He walked over to the crib while Nathan was in the cradle that Gibbs had made for the both of his children. "Hey! Big man. What's wrong?"

"Daddy, Don't want to miss seeing Santa for Christmas?" he cried out with getting up to hug his father. As Loreile with her camera standing at the edge of the nursery taking pictures on her phone to be really cute.

Gibbs turned to be staring at his wife on how he hates having his picture making him look older. He used to fight with Abby before leaving all of the time when ever she got the urge to take pictures.

"Shane try to sleep. Santa is not going to be here with RUDOLPH tuesday night." Loreile had to say.

"I will mommy. Night!" Shane said with hugging his father and then mother.

Walking into the hallway. Gibbs decided to stay home from work tomorrow with making that call to Vance answering service. "I need to borrow your phone to call Vance that I am calling out." Loreile hands her husband the phone to make that call.

"Good for you finally not taking the chance of getting yourself hurt in an accident?" she commented....


	17. Chapter 17

Calling the main number to let the office know that special agent Gibbs was calling out due to the bad weather. This will put either McGee or Lt. Brown with being in charge. "Leon this is Gibbs just letting you know that I am taking you up on the offer with taking off Monday due to the poor weather. MERRY CHRISTMAS." HE SAID with hanging up and handing back the phone back to his wife. "Shall we go to sleep now. Actually I am kind of hungry. Are you interested Loreile in making your famous Turkey Club sandwiches?" he responded with a smirk on his face.

"I could use one starved myself." Moving downstairs to the kitchen while Gibbs looked outside to be whistling with the snow again picking up to be heavy.

"I feel for that DOD agent sitting in the black truck no doubt freezing his ass off?" Gibbs commented with starting up the fireplace once again now that he won't be going to work on Monday. No way in hell will the roads be in any shape to drive. Even if the plows try to keep up with the blowing heavy snow.

Sitting on the couch watching the crackling flames. He was thinking about the rest of his team.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nick Torres was sitting up while Elle had checked on their son Dane asleep in the nursery in one of Gibbs hand made cradle's as a gift given a few weeks back.

Nick had to turn on the tv to find out on how much further the snow will be falling. As the newscast was coming up with a special report on the conditions of the roads and how much more snow will be falling. He cursed in Spanish when the weatherman stated that there is going to be an additional eight more inches of the white stuff to make it impossible to get around.

Elle wearing her Christmas Pajamas came out asking her husband on whether he wanted any eggnog.

"Why not!" he says with telling her about the weather forecast for more snow.

"I am wondering on whether the team is going to be showing up in the morning?" she commented while going to work to pour the eggnog from the fridge. "I highly doubt it Nick. Anyone going out in this type of weather is crazy especially Gibbs. I have a feeling he's going to be calling out with not taking the chance of having an accident?" she responded with handing him the eggnog.

"And what about yourself Nick?"

"What about tomorrow?" he commented with taking a sip of his eggnog that was so strong with the liquor.

"You damn well what I am talking about going into work tomorrow?" she cursed out at him with being serious with driving in this bad weather.

"Look I will check it out in the morning on whether or not the roads will be passable to drive. However right now as it looks, there is a good chance I won't be going in. I have not taken off any days other when Dane was born. Plus I have plenty of vacation days that I can take." he insisted with his vacation day even though Vance depends on anyone to show up for work with the cases pending.

Elle certainly didn't like his answer about work tomorrow. While looking out the window once again....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alexi Gorbin was angry that he's not able to go anywhere with the bad weather. It's been years that he was able to work in this type of weather in Russia. However this was just plain bad for when it comes to the heavy winds and the blowing winds with the dropped in temperatures making it awful all over....

Since the hotel had a bar & grill downstairs with the employees living in the hotel and near by. He was hoping that the Bar & Grill was opened as he had gotten dressed. He was bored that he's not able to get to Gibbs his target as part of his contract.

Dressing quickly...He placed his key card into his black pants pocket in order to get back into the room. Taking the elevator to the lowest level looking out the glass the horrible weather outside with nothing moving at all accept the snow plows with the tired crews.

As the elevator opened to the entrance of the bar & grill busy. Walking inside the host a male in his forties asked Alexi on whether he wanted a table or to sit at the counter.

"Table please." he said calmly with seeming that all eyes were on him as he was seated to a small table as the waitress came over with a menu asking on whether he needed a drink. "A vodka sir. Actually make that two if possible?"

"I will asked the bartender sir. I will be right back." he commented...


	18. Chapter 18

Alexi was getting drunk with the orders of his Vodka and now adding Whiskey. As the waitress was supplying him the drinks while paying at the same time.

The Bar & Grill was getting more busier with the customers from the hotel. When this beautiful woman in her forties with gorgeous blue eyes was staring at Alexi as she was looking for company. She came over to asked on whether he wanted company. Since said that she will buy him a drink or food.

"Thank you, I will take the drink and your company. Do you mind me asking just what is your name?" He had to asked even though she didn't have too at all.

"Angela Martine in room 245. I am here for a meeting at the Pentagon for special services. However now I am unable to attend the meeting. Even though I know it's going to be cancelled. Tell me your name?"

"Alexi Gorbin a Russian citizen from the Embassy. I am stuck here as well with heading back to Russia within the next five days and I doubt any flights will be heading out with all this snow." He lied to her as to his real reason for being here.

"Well then let's enjoy the evening together." she responded with the waitress coming on over to asked for the orders once again. "I will have two Scotch's while my new friend will have two more Vodka's." she hand the $20.00 to the waitress to pay for the drinks at the bar register.

"Thank you, I will be right back." she walked away with the noise volume having to be picking up with the crowd.

"I hope you don't Alexi. Would you care to dance with me on the floor. The music is nice and slow for my taste?" she said with Alexi saying the following..

"Mine as well. Since I am not a good dancer even in Russia. Shall we?" he takes her warm hand with her nail polish having to be a light shade of blue and no doubt her toe nail were painted as well?"

Alexi was a little tipsy with all of the drinks he was having this evening. He was able to hold onto the woman with an alluring perfume she was wearing. Otherwise the both of them were able to pull it off with the slow dance with others joining them.


	19. Chapter 19

Sometime later in Alexi's room. Angela and Alexi were having a good time after having two rounds of rough sex between the both of them.

She was currently asleep under the blankets while Alexi had gotten up to take a peak outside to be day for Monday morning and the snow was still coming down hard still with the blowing wind. He was disgusted that he's not been able to begin his mission with needing to take out Special Agent Gibbs.

Walking into the bathroom to do what was necessary. He comes back out to see Angela up needing to washing up and leave for her own rooms. "You're leaving?" he said with feeling slightly disappointed.

"Yes Alexi. I need to go to my own own and sleep. However if you like we can always get together again?" she stated with a smile and a quick kiss to his cheek.

"It sounds nice. I will call you to let you know what time. Okay?" he quipped....

"Sure sweetie. I need to wash up and dress." She moves up from the queen size bed to head into the shower quickly before dressing and to head for her rooms to sleep.

When she had gotten to the rooms. She locked the door to send a coded message to the DOD with having to track the sniper since leaving Russia. Her job was to keep track and than finally to take him out with orders from the DOD, Interpol, F.B.I., C.I.A. and other agencies especially orders from the Pentagon and the White House.

She had found out about his orders to take out Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She was going to wait for the right moment to take out the Russian while developing sort of a relationship with Alexi. Sending a coded message using her transmitter hidden. She sent off the message to Senator Steven Hill though with this message. She had doubt that the message will be received with the bad storm.

Afterwards she changed out of her clothes to change into her pink nightgown to try and get some rest for this evening. Hopefully he will decide to call her nevertheless.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile was watching her husband outside dressed warmly covering his face with the blowing wind and snow wearing his heavy boots with the shovel trying to remove some of the soft snow before it turns hard from the lower temperatures.

Meanwhile Madeline had come downstairs with Shane leaving Nathan upstairs asleep. She turned to face them both.

"Hey! What's wrong Shane?" Loreile had to speak with her son making a fuss.

"I want outside with Daddy." he cries out.

"I am sorry Shane the snow is just too much for anyone and including your father." he was coming inside trying to wipe off the snow from himself shivering from the cold. He looks up to see Shane.

"What's going on big man?" As Gibbs him sometimes as a pet name.

"Outside daddy." he said with his father telling him it's not possible. "It's very bad Shane even to try to work on a snowman. Understand?" he kisses his son on the brow of his head with Shane agreeing to his father's words.

Madeline decided to take Shane upstairs with Nathan. While Loreile asked on whether he will be able to help with making breakfast.

"Sure Loreile. Let me change out of these clothes being wet. I must tell you I don't think I have ever seen a storm this bad?"

"I will agree. Even though when I was living in North fork, Virginia I had seen snow this bad. " she watched him leave worried....

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

DOD Headquarters WASHINGTON, D.C.

Lt. James Scott unable to go home has been staying in the building since only a handful of personnel were around. He was working in the communications center keep tabs of any messages that might be coming in.

At this particular time. Scott was sitting at the board bored as hell when his board was lighting up with a message coming in. All of a sudden he became alert with writing down the message as he listens to the Morse code. This was really important...

And the only thing he could do is call Senator Stephen Hill at home to advise him of the situation with the location of a sniper suspect named Alexi Gorbin. Sending back a reply to have her stay put for now. Will advise the proper authorities.

Afterwards he went to work to place a call to Senator Hill at his home with Christmas tomorrow. Picking up the center's phone.

Senator Stephen Hill was relaxing at home with his wife Margie of 38 years enjoying watching the news on TV with the weather forecasters staying that the snow will finally to begin toe taper off sometime tomorrow.

"This is not good news for Santa Clause and his reindeers?" Steven said to his wife sitting on the multi colored grey long couch.

"Did you forget Steven that Rudolph can see through any type of weather with his bright and shiny nose?" she commented to have him chuckling.

This is when the house phone was ringing as Hill getting up from the couch to answer it....


	20. Chapter 20

Picking up the phone from the coffee table of the spacious living room. He answered the phone ..."This is Senator Steven Hill how can I help you?" he asked...

"Sir this is Lt. James Scott of the communications center of the DOD. I am sorry to be bothering you like this. I was able to received a coded message from our undercover agent Angela Martine."

"What did she have to say Lt. Scott?" Senator Hill responded with the question anxious.

"She stated she had found the Russian sniper Alexi Gorbin at the Marriott hotel just outside of Alexandria, Virginia. His orders are to take out Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS. However we are both stuck at the hotel with this weather."

"Her orders when she gets the chance to take him out before the snow stops sometime tomorrow I believe. Please advise her to stand bye for now Lt. Scott?" he said strongly.

"Yes, senator I will be sending the message back to her when I am done talking to you." he said with a loud yawn.

"I assumed you're not able to get home and being the only communications operator in the building?" he quipped with his words.

"Yeah. However I was able to find some supplies in order to keep me running. Take care and I hope to get the news out at some point that she had taken out the sniper." he hangs up the phone to send that coded message back to Angela Martine.

But in the meantime Senator Hill needed to call Special Agent Gibbs at home to let him know where Gorbin is located at the Marriott hotel just outside of Alexandria, Virginia. Though not really all that far from Gibbs house.

Bringing up the number onto the screen. He pressed the send button to make the connection.

Special Agent Gibbs was washing up the dishes for breakfast since it was Madeline and Loreile winding up deciding to make the food for everyone that was a success. Shane and Nathan were upstairs taking a nap with Shane pissed off that he's not able to go outside to make the snowman.

His cell phone was sitting on the wooden table that he had made last year. His cell phone was on vibrate when he heard it go off. Dropping the black pan into the sink to wash being the last item. He picked up the phone to see that it was Senator Hill calling him of all things.

Loreile had come down stairs to be listening to the conversation.

"Senator Hill Merry Christmas even though no one is able to get around? What's going on sir?" he was curious with watching his wife's face for the answer.

"One of my undercover operative Angela Martine is currently watching the Russian sniper Alexi Gorbin at the Marriott hotel not too far from you. She had the job of taking him when the need arises. Even though I know you want the job as well to get rid of the pest?" he stated with his statement.

"Actually I do Senator Hill. That's if the main roads are clear since a straight road in order to get to the hotel with just maybe one or two side roads. I will need to discuss this with the DOD agent Madeline protecting us on whether she would be interested."

"Get back to me Gibbs on your decision. Okay?" he responded knowing full well Gibbs wife will have something to say about it.

He turns to face her expecting to hear the worst...."Did you hear the entire conversation Loreile?"

"I did Jethro. I suggest you take Madeline with you and go kill that bastard before he messes up my Christmas with our family." she cried with hugging her husband to go get going with taking the main road in order to reach the hotel.

"I just can't believe you, you're saying this to me of all things." Gibbs responded with going up stairs to speak with Madeline in the nursery. Both Shane and Nathan were asleep currently with their regular nap.

She looks up from working on the laptop with her reading of fanfiction. "What's up Gibbs?" she said with curiosity.

" Get ready and bring your rifle and scope with you in case we need it. We are going hunting for a Russian sniper at the Marriott hotel not too far from here. Dressed warmly with taking the garage entrance in order to reach the truck in the driveway. I am just glad the snowplows hasn't block me." he commented...

She didn't say a word to him instead went to work to get dressed warmly along with checking the bullets inside her rifle and the scope to be clear of any materials on the lens.

Meanwhile Loreile called Senator Hill to let him know that her husband has accepted the offer to take out the Russian Sniper and to advise Angela Martine to be ready to pack up quickly.....

Gibbs had dressed warmly with his boots, heavy jacket, black gloves and his wool hat to cover the sides of his face from the beating of the winds. Though the snow was beginning to slow down.....

Loreile checked them both out in the living room making sure they had everything. Gibbs tells her they were ready along with plenty of gas in the truck.

"Good luck the both of you with giving me my Christmas present." Loreile said with tears falling...Jethro touch her cheek with using his callous fingers to wipe them away. "I love you, Loreile." he says with moving away to head for the entrance of the garage.


	21. Chapter 21

It's been awhile since he's been in the garage with all of the tools and other equipment that had been laying around for the longest time. Opening the garage door with the cold air hitting the both of them. They were able to walk in the snow having been shoveled and to the grey truck. Gibbs had already removed the snow from the front window, windshield wipers and the back window as well.

Placing the rifles behind them instead of leaving them in the back with the snow. Starting up the truck for a few moments to warm it up before using all of his energies to try and control the truck with the roads.

Madeline had strapped in with the safely belt as with Gibbs. "Are you ready Madeline?" It's going to get a little bumpy getting over the curve with the curve. I just thank god the plows didn't block me in entirely." he stated with starting to move with the tires were able to get through with a slight bump before moving into the street.

"Jesus!" Madeline had said. Otherwise it wasn't all that bad considered. Though it was snowing harder again...

Noticing a snow plow. Gibbs decided to drive a little bit behind it making it easier to drive and with controlling the wheel. "I think this was best move yet of the day?" he commented making it as if it was a joke.

"Really!" Madeline had to make it serious with the one word comment.

Driving along. They had noticed all of the cars that had been stuck into the roads with the mountains of snows on the curves. It wasn't going to take all that long to reach the Marriott hotel maybe a mile now as Gibbs made the turn onto another side street that looked like as if it's been cleaned up as well...

Though the road was bumpy as hell making their insides upset. After a few moments Gibbs had turned again to another main road leading to the hotel coming up......

"There it is Madeline remember to follow I have told you if anybody stops us?" he said with a serious tone now with his demeanor.

"I got it Gibbs." she commented as they stopped into a semi empty parking lot with no one around to take the elevator up to the eighth floor with no manager around at the front desk no doubt catching up with his paperwork on the computer system with business really slow.

The elevator had seem slow for her own taste wanting to get this over right away. Finally the door opened with Gibbs and Madeline heading inside with pressing the button. 

Meanwhile Angela Martine was joining Alexi for drinks in the hotel room as part of the rouse. He wasn't expecting to have the maintenance people for the telephone company to be knocking on his door soon.

Walking down ....Angela looked at the time..."Damn! The hotel phone is out Alexi no doubt due to the bad weather. She said when all of a sudden with Gibbs and Madeline pulling out the rifles with no one around along with being silencers. Alexi asked who it was for the most part....

"Hotel manager we have the telephone company checking all of the floors. Can we come in and check your wiring?" Gibbs says...

Alexi opens the door with both Gibbs and Madeline closing the door before he fired twice into his head and back while turning around Madeline finished the job with firing twice into his face and chest. His body fell onto the floor with Angela asking what she can do for now....

"Make it look like a robbery and then head back to your room to sleep with your earphones on unable to hear a thing. Understand?" Gibbs said quickly with placing the rifle back into the bag breaking it down into two as was the same with Madeline.

Needing to check the hallway. There was no one in the hallways as he opens the door to leave with Madeline behind to head for the elevator opening with no one asking for it on either floor.

Taking it down to the lobby the manager was talking to two residents no doubt busy with them. As they walked out into the snowy weather once again with Gibbs helping Madeline to to get into the truck before he did the same with himself turning on the engine to warm it up for a moment before heading out and with taking in a deep breath.....

"Tell me about it Jethro!" she stated with watching the snow continuing to fall. 

"I am going to see if I can make it to my diner and see if they are opened? Why don't you advise my wife of the news and asked her on whether I should pick something up for dinner like with the Turkey Club sandwiches?" He moved onto the road with the snow plows doing a wonderful job now with clearing the roads with more cars driving along getting the urge to get around.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile was biting her nails for a change as she was nervous as hell thinking of the worse with her husband and Madeline getting shot in the process. She had been sitting on her husband favorite place at times leaving her cell phone on the side. When all of a sudden it was going off on vibrate when she saw it was Madeline's name. "THANK GOD!"

"Were you worried Loreile?" Madeline commented over the phone.

"Damn right! What happened?" she needed to know the answer before she kills someone already.

"He's dead Jim!" Using the Star Trek term since she does watch the show as with Madeline.

"Excellent. Where are you now?" she asked calmly.

"Jethro wants to know on whether you want dinner from the diner? We are heading there now with going to order the Turkey Club sandwiches. How many do you want?" she responded...

"Get myself Two along with one for Shane. Otherwise get the usual pickles and my large diet Pepsi as well." she says.

"Okay, we will be home since we will be pulling into the parking lot with the lights on and it looks like it's open. Maybe we will be lucky to have Elle working. See you later as with Shane and Nathan.

Getting out of the truck since the diner had there own snowplow in order to make space for the costumers. Gibbs opened the door for Madeline when he noticed the one person he never expected to see working....

Elle had seen him from the far end of the counter of the diner. She comes on over to shake Gibbs hand and hug Madeline. "I just can't believe the two of you are here in this weather?" she asked with walking them over to her station right now and placing the menus.

"Actually we aren't staying Elle. It's all take out with seven Turkey Club sandwiches, with pickles and with a large coffee, large diet Pepsi and Large Diet coke to go. Do you think the cook can do it?"

"Sure Gibbs I will get right on it."

"By the way why are you here in the first place?" Gibbs needed to asked the question.

"I am off in thirty minutes once I am done with you. My husband is going to be picking me up from home with his monster truck. My relieved is already here Gibbs, she is getting herself ready. Plus there are two others are coming in as with the cook and owner." She went to the back to place the order while going to ring up the order on the register since she can be trusted.

So they waited at the counter for now until everything is ready....


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty five minutes later Elle came out along with the cook having placed the bags into two big boxes so that the items won't get wet or fall out of the bags while getting to the truck or at home. And for which was a smart thing to do with running a business.

Here you go Gibbs. You're all set. Placing the boxes by the register as she tells Gibbs that the cook said for me to take off $5.00 off the bill to be a total $58.00." Elle says with ringing it up.

"Thank you. Here you go and keep the change Elle. Please give the cook a $5.00 tip and the rest for yourself." he stated with handing her $80.00.

"Jesus Jethro, you didn't have to do this at all?" she cried out with her genuine words.

"Yes, I did Elle with having to stay here working in this weather. Thanks again for your help with the order. Merry Christmas to you and your family." he commented with giving the woman a hug before grabbing one box while Madeline grabbed the other.

Outside Madeline said to Gibbs..."That was really nice of you to do Jethro." she commented.

"Yeah I did and besides it Christmas for god sake!" he responded with moving slowly over to the truck and placing the boxes behind them.

Besides we need to get home to monitor the tv broadcasts for any news on the shooting at the hotel." he stated with his comment...

"Maybe we will get lucky to have all of the security cameras go off with the bad snow storm during the past few days." Madeline responded with a smirk on her face...

"Wait an minute. I just remember that Angela Martine with you mentioning it in the truck that she was an expert with taking out security systems. Maybe she was able to do this at some point with heading to see Alexi?"....Gibbs asked with his memory coming back to him...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Marriott hotel

On the eighth floor There was a mass confusion with the power going out on this floor and another. When a maid was walking in with seeing the bloody scene with the body on the rug with gun shot wounds. All security cameras had gone down earlier with the hotel manager be advised by the maid with calling in the police and a coroner's van if possible with this weather.

The hotel manager heading up to the eighth floor to find out what really was happening with leaving his assistant at the hotel manager's desk.

It had taken a while for the police to arrive along with the fire department and coroner Doctor Sam Roberts taking forty five minutes to arrive.

It had shown that the Russian's wallet and other ID and money was missing as with his gold watch gone on his wrist. Thinking that might of been the motive for the shooting with some nut case with a rifle to kill him in the back and front of him ...

Doctor Roberts placed the time of death having to be three hours before the maid was able to find the body. Otherwise he's going to be doing an autopsy on the body for another reason. Otherwise the police will need to investigate finding out later through his prints that he's a Russian citizen with a sort a past having to be a sniper for hire for anyone wishing to hire him for a contract.

Captain Jordon McDonald on the scene with his partner arriving from the local precinct for Metro. They needed to send a communications to the Russian Embassy on whether any of their citizens were involved.

But in the meantime.... Another team from the Metro police started to talk with any possible witnesses and having heard that a possible friend that he had met at the Bar & Grill asking her questions on when was the last time she had seen him having to be Angela Martine asleep with her earphones and blindfold to keep out the light.

Sergeant Graves aged 32 years of age on the force for the past seven years knocked on her door. When she didn't hear a thing. The manager with an extra key card opened the door for the sergeant and his partner a rookie Andy Smiths for the past two years.

Walking inside they were able to find her asleep in the bedroom scaring the woman. "Jesus what the hell is going on?" she cried out with removing the earmuffs and blindfold.

"Are you Angela Martine?" Captain Jordon McDonald had asked with his note pad out. While the rookie was asking on whether it was alright to check her place.

"I am Angela. You can search. But I have no idea what you're looking for?" she commented....

"Do you happened to know a Russian Alexi Gorbin?" he says to her with a calm demeanor.

"I met him a few days at the Bar & Grill downstairs having drinks and having sex the past few days. I saw him last night before I was told to leave with some type of a meeting he had with someone in the morning. And I have no idea with who since it was none of my business. I work for the Pentagon and was unable to get out of here with the bad weather. Why do you asked Captain?"

"He was shot four times this morning in his room with the main finding him just prior to the power going out as with the security cameras." he said with interest....

"I left at midnight to get some sleep I was exhausted so I decided to place the earmuffs and blindfold over my face to sleep. I was dead asleep with not hearing a word sir."

"Thank you. If we need to talk with you again. Will you be going back to your place or the Pentagon once the snow lets up? And Merry Christmas he said to her with calling the rookie to leave the motel room to head out to speak with the manager......


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile once the police had left her apartment after closing and locking the door. Right away she had gotten up to call special agent Gibbs though looking at the time. If this is the case she will be leaving a voicemail.

Grabbing her phone with bringing up the number onto the screen....

Matter of fact everyone at the house was up with opening the gifts a little bit early. Gibbs had placed his cell phone on the coffee table on loud in case the noise level is awful to hear. Gibbs and Loreile had separated the gifts with a pile for each and including something for Madeline.

It was at this point when the cell phone was going off with the Christmas ring tone with Gibbs stopping what he was doing with answering it to see it was Angela Martine's number. "Angela are you alright?" Gibbs commented with the question.

"I am just fine Gibbs. The police were just here talking to me about my alibi and it worked. They believed the story so far about the robbery along with the security cameras had gone down during the storm." she said...

"Thank god." he responded.....

"No doubt the coroner had said from what I heard that he had died between two to three hours of the time. I don't know anything else other then the fact they were talking to possible witnesses downstairs. Otherwise they will be talking to the Russian Embassy about Alexi. Otherwise I will think that we are in the clear once the police finds out that Alexi had a contract out on someone."

"Anyway when will you be able to leave the hotel?" Gibbs quipped...

"Sometime tomorrow depending on the roads. By the way Merry Christmas!" 

"Thank you for all of your help Angela. Take care and Merry Christmas!" Gibbs ended the call to go back to the gifts.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile Christmas has arrived for real with everybody in Gibbs house was beginning to opened their gifts starting with Shane getting a much bigger version of the Chickadee that Gibbs had made for his mother years ago.

Shane was so thrilled with his gift playing with it while leaving the wrapping paper on the floor. Nathan had gotten some smaller toys that he can't put into his mouth along with a cute Christmas outfit to wear tomorrow.

Loreile handed Madeline her gift with being excited...Sitting down on the couch with her legs crossed. As it turned out it was a beautiful red and gold night gown with a robe of the same color and slippers for which she liked a great deal.

Gibbs handed two boxes too his wife as well sitting on a chair handing the gifts out with the two boys were thrilled. "ALL FOR ME! " Loreile smirked making it sound like a joke....

"Of course!" Gibbs replied smiling...

She opened both to be just gorgeous with a charm bracelet with all kinds of animals. "OMG! It's just lovely Jethro. Please I need your help with putting it around my wrist."

Taking a moment with the clasp. "There you go. Now open the other box?" he said with the respond with his demeanor. The next box was even better with the matching same animals of dolphins made of gold as with the same type of necklace." She removed the pearl earrings she was wearing to place on the pierced earrings of the Dolphins as with the necklace.

"Jethro, you really have great taste!" Madeline needed to say...

"Now to your gifts with starting with the small two envelopes...." Loreile cried out...

He was like a young boy with opening he gifts. Opening the think envelope inside to find a sonogram and ultrasound with his wife's name on the top indicating to him that she was going to have baby number three as promised. He smirked with saying the following...

"I am so happy with my Christmas gift Loreile. How many weeks?" he asked with excitement in his tone of voice.

"Six weeks." she commented..

"Oh, Wow! That will make it for when I was in the hospital when I woke up from the surgery?" he replied with wonderment on his face and body demeanor....

"I can't lie! It's very true. I wasn't able to keep my hands off my husband in spite the fact he wanted me in the first place."

"Jesus!" Madeline had to laugh at the both of them filled with so much.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Director Leon Vance and Melanie had gotten up for Christmas. Vance was going to try again with asking Melanie to marry him with taking the plunge. Sitting in the living room. They were going to exchange gifts and this one was special. Leon hands her a small wrapped gift with a red bow. She was really excited in spite having been waken up.

She goes to open it with excitement in her persona. As Leon was waiting for her reaction with getting up the very nerve to asked her marry him. He knows that his daughter Kayla and Jerrod likes Melanie.

"OMG! It's just beautiful Leon. What does this mean?" she needed to know for sure...

"Will you marry me, Melanie?" he choked on her word for the most part.

"Of course I will marry you, Leon!" she had placed on the diamond emerald engagement ring size seven to fit just perfect.

Meanwhile Melanie handed her gift to her finance. In a medium size box with a number of items inside including a beautiful gold watch, two ties with different designs that he loves to wear at NCIS and the best yet was the deed to a new black SUV vehicle as a present that she didn't care since she had the money paid in full along with the insurance and other essentials to drive the car with the keys and trunk.....


	24. Chapter 24

Vance just couldn't believe it that she would buy such an expensive item for him. Otherwise he was glad in a big way that she had accepted his marriage proposal.

There were other gifts to open mainly clothes, jewelry and a bottle of wine to opened to celebrate the rest of the Christmas holiday. Looking outside it was still snowing hard with Vance seeing a snow plow coming down the street pushing away the snow. He was going to have some job in the morning with shoveling out his vehicle for work the next day.

He asked Melanie on when his Christmas present is supposed to be delivered. While turning on the news with hopefully a weather report.

"The car dealership for where I brought is supposed to be delivering it in four days." she says.

There was a local news report on the shooting at the Marriott hotel with the Russian sniper having been found shot to death. "This reporter went on to say that the Russian Embassy had no knowledge that the Russian citizen was a long range sniper with a contract for hire. There had been no witnesses to indicate that maybe the shooter might of walked in to head up to his room due to the fact the weather was bad and no one was around.

He turned off the tv to tell Melanie the following...he smiled " Let's up upstairs to sleep. I plan on making you a delicious breakfast with even more gifts to open." he commented with a kiss to her lips.

"Jesus Leon, you have already given me the best gift with the ring and to being your wife." she stated with Leon taking her hand to head upstairs to the second level.....

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Johnny and Morgan had been having a great deal of fun with opening their Christmas gifts with Breena cleaning up the mess with the Christmas wrapping paper.

They were going to wait with opening theirs with Palmer and Breena to open now after the mess was cleaned up. Palmer went to the tree to take off two smaller envelopes of sorts for himself and three other boxes near the tree. While Breena grabbed hers as well.

She was very anxious for her husband to open the envelope with the good news. He was sitting on the small chair anxious to know on just what was inside when he sees his wife's name on the top of the ultrasound and sonogram.

"Omg! We're having a baby?" he commented with great happiness. He had gotten up to hug and kiss Breena with the wonderful news. "How far along Breena?" he needed to know with the answer to the happy question.

"Seven weeks." she said.

Jimmy had gotten up from the brown small chair to kiss his wife silly with the news while Johnny and Morgan had no idea just what was going on with them playing with there toys from Santa.

"We need to celebrate later in the bedroom Breena. This is the best Christmas ever!" he cried out...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eleanor had gotten up after midnight since they were going to open their gifts in the morning while looking outside the window with seeing the snow still falling heavy. She had seen snow like this in Oklahoma for where she is from. Even her mother will say that this is the most crazy thing even for this area of region. No doubt the ozone levels might have something to do with it.

Placing more gifts under the real Christmas tree filled with tinsel, lights, balls and ornaments. She was done decided to head back to sleep before her husband realized that she was missing.....

But he was up already ready with his present placing a ribbon around his prize possession. While there son Dane asleep in the nursery with hiring a nanny with Loreile helping with the expensives using some of the funds she won recently at the casino's with her husband while away on vacation.

Eleanor had to laugh at the sight of her husband Nick Torres and his pink bow. She moved into him to unwrap his bow to move him back into the queen size bed........


	25. Chapter 25

Christmas morning..............

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was up early before everyone else in the house. He had brought out more of the gifts that he had hiding in the garage and attic. Afterwards once placed he started to make breakfast with Loreile next to wake with needing to gather herself with looking just awful in the bathroom mirror.

Her long black curly hair needed to be placed into a bun before going downstairs to help her husband. She was wondering why Shane and Nathan weren't up to be heading downstairs with Madeline to open up the rest of their gifts.

She had a sneaky suspicious that he might of spent more of his winnings from the casino on the kids? Feeling better she went into the nursery to see that Madeline was getting the two boys ready for Christmas once again.

"These two can't wait. However I smell something good. No doubt Jethro is cooking breakfast?" Madeline suggested with her question.

"He said that he will last night before before going to sleep." she smirked for the most part.

When everyone went down stairs. Gibbs had asked the ladies to please set the table for everyone and including the small table for Shane and Nathan.

The bacon that he was cooking was smelling just fantastic!

But in the meantime on the tv being turned on by Madeline. She wanted to find out on whether or not there were any further reports on the shooting of Alexi Gorbin.

There was nothing to report except for the weather report saying something about the snow is finally stopping with the temperatures going up sometime in the afternoon. This reporter is happy is over with as the mainmance department is very tired from of the hours they had put in.

Madeline looked over at Shane and Nathan happy that the snow has stopped. Maybe now later they will be able to go outside to begin building the snowman.

Gibbs had finished making everything and had Loreile helping to place everything onto the table before dishing it out. But first she and Madeline needed to place Nathan and Shane at the small table placing small amounts of the food along with Nathan still needing a bottle as well.

However Gibbs was thrilled with the snow ending and telling Shane and Nathan that if they eat all of their food and bottle. They will be able head outside. This had started a rackus with the both of them once having to calm down.

Breakfast was a huge success with everyone leaving the ladies to clean up whatever mess Gibbs had made with the breakfast. Working together they were able to finish up quickly with needing to dressed Shane and Nathan warmly leaving him inside the wagon for now while watching the group with putting together the snowman.

Actually the temperatures had risen making it easier to work in with the snow. Meanwhile Loreile will be taking photos of the group. Madeline will be keeping an eye out on Nathan just in case he falls over.

It had looked as the neighborhood as awake and outside with the men and women beginning with the shoveling. The DOD agents hearing about the death of Alexi Gorbin had left the area to either go home or wait for reassignment. However they were able to do a wonderful job with the protection detail.

Gibbs was having a grand old time with the energy he was spending with making the snowman with Shane giggling all of the time having fun. Loreile was enjoying the scene with the two that her husband was spending quality time with his oldest son.

All of a sudden he was hearing a voice that sounded so much like Phineas in his snow jacket, boots, hat and gloves asking on whether he can help with putting together the snowman.

Shane hugs Phineas with handing him a small shovel to pack the snow together.


	26. Chapter 26

Loreile watched as the Snowman was now done finally after four hours. However it was just too much for Nathan with Madeline taking him inside to warm him up. While more Christmas gifts were waiting for them under the tree.

Placing the pipe into the snowman's mouth. Even Phineas was really proud of everyone with working hard. Even Shane was loving it even though he was tired. Okay Shane inside we are going to have you change into something warm, along with opening the rest of the Christmas gifts. Phineas I have one for you as well. I suggest you let your adopted parents?"

"Of course Jethro Gibbs." he walked across the street careful not to hurt himself with the slickness of the roads with the ice developing.

"Smart move Jethro with going inside. It seems to be getting instead of warmer. Maybe the weather forecaster might be wrong with possible more snow coming snow?" she said to have Gibbs shaking his head with needing to get into work tomorrow.

"I hope not! Even though now that Alexi Gorbin is now dead we will have to work on other cases with NCIS behind because of this storm."

"I know. Shall we bring this one inside before he turns into a frozen pop?" they both chuckled with lifting up Shane to carry him to the front porch before letting him down.

Loreile had a feeling that her husband might of hurt his back slightly.

But she will asked him later with handing him pills to take.

After everybody had changed into cleaned clothing with being dried and with the fireplace cracking with all new logs.

Loreile and Madeline will help out with the gifts and envelopes on the tree. Shane and Nathan happy now that the snowman was built as with Phineas. He knocked on the door after his parents told him to eat something first before going back over to the Gibbs house.

Madeline had opened the door after it was being locked feeling safe now that Alexi Gorbin. But she felt at odds with herself thinking about the woman Angela Martine. Later she was going to call the DOD to find out on whether or not that this Martine actually does work for the DOD.

But for now Loreile handed Madeline an envelope to opened. "Thank you." she smiled...Gibbs had taken the two pills with the glass of water without saying any bad to his wife. But he will later....

"Madeline had gotten a $500.00 gift certificate for any book store or online since she likes to read and write a great deal. She was thrilled for the most part.

Shane was handed a medium package wrapped in gold paper. He was excited when he ripped the paper into pieces having to be his first ever Lego to play with as with Shane having to be a combined gift. He went to opened it to begin playing as with Phineas to help.

Gibbs handed Phineas a small package in all red with Santa all over it. Phineas was shock that Jethro Gibbs will buy him anything being friends. As it had turned out it was a IPAD to enhanced him schooling and his friends. "OMG! Jethro Gibbs this is really nice of you." he went to lightly hug him knowing that he might of be hurting with all that shoveling of the snow.

"You're very welcomed Phineas." Gibbs said with a twinkle in his crystal blue eyes.

Next was for Loreile. While Gibbs handed her the three big boxes along with a envelope. She had no idea that he was going to spending so much money on her and everybody else. He didn't care since most of all of the money came from their winnings at the casino while they were on vacation.

The first large box with Angels with the gift wrapped. It had turned out to be a three piece set of a multi colored nightgown with front with slits on the sides, back and front along with the cleavage low. Along with the robe and slippers to match.

Loreile had gotten up to kiss her husband on the lips while enjoying it and with getting hot too boot! She whispered in his ear to say. ..."I will make it up to you later!"

"I can't wait." as he watches her open up the envelope first as it was a Christmas card telling him on how much he loves her along with a charm. Indicating that something else was coming for her. It was of a large Dolphin. "I like this so much Jethro."

She went to work to open up the larger package to be black leather jacket to match his and sitting on the top of the jacket was an anklet bracelet to place charms with four on it already all animals including a tiger. She will be able to add the Dolphin. While she placed it onto her right ankle fitting just perfect. Along with trying on the jacket before she gets any bigger with the early stage of the pregnancy.


	27. Chapter 27

Meanwhile Loreile handed the last of the gifts to her husband while Madeline went upstairs to make that call.

Gibbs was very much excited acting like a little boy. There were three large gifts. The first one was a brand new suede brown jacket that he's been asking for a long time and now he has one to wear to work. He had tried it on to be just a perfect fit.

The next gift was four different Marine sweatshirts of various of colors. He could always used them for when he's working down in the basement. He loved them especially the colors.

The next one was much bigger as she needed the help with Gibbs placing it onto the floor with opening the blue and red Christmas ribbon. Inside was all types of power tools especially a sander, two small hammers, and other tools he can use with his hands while putting together the projects.

"Jesus Loreile, you didn't have to buy all these for me?' he said with getting up to kiss his wife with passionate. "I will catch you later in bed." he stated with a smirk. "By the way what is going on with Madeline?"

"I have no idea Jethro. Let's go find out." When all of a sudden Madeline came down the stairs with a look on her with some type of news.

"What's wrong Madeline?" Gibbs asked with a stern tone and his demeanor.

"I just spoke with the Pentagon and the DOD. There is no such woman named Angela Martine, Gibbs. They think that maybe it was a charade with Alexi Gorbin to be working together and somehow she was trying to find something on Alexi. Even though as it worked to her advantage that the both of us had taken him out. There is a good chance that she might be going after the both of us and why the DOD is going to continue on with the protection detail." she said to see the looks on the both of them shaking their heads.

"Just wonderful! Just when we thought that we were safe?" Gibbs said...."Madeline do me a favor because I can't talk to him right now. Please call Vance at home and let him know about this latest development?"

"Of course Gibbs!" she said with pulling out her cell phone to bring up his number onto the screen.

Director Leon Vance and Melanie were washing up the breakfast dishes after he made breakfast for the both of them with Scrambled eggs, Grits, pancakes and Bacon along with toast to be a very heavy meal for the holiday.

He had left his cell phone onto the kitchen table while Melanie was putting away the dishes with each time Leon will kiss her onto her cheek to have her laughing.

Any rate his cell phone once again was going off with the Christmas ringtone to be Madeline of all people. He was probably thinking that this wasn't a good thing after all?

"This is Leon how can I help you, Madeline?" he asked with looking over at Melanie with a strange look on his face.

"Leon I have some bad news for you. I called the Pentagon and the D.O.D about Angela Martine that she doesn't exist at either agency. They seems to think that she might of been working with Gorbin and decided to turn on him to go on her own as another long range sniper for a higher pay hike." she stated.

"OMG! What is going to happen now with Gibbs and his family?" he asked with concern with his angry demeanor.

"THE D.O.D. and the Pentagon will be keeping up with the protection detail until further notice at every angle."

"Alright Madeline thank you for calling me with this Intel. Take care." he said with hanging up to make some other calls.

"This is bad Leon?" Melanie had to say with placing the last of the dishes away.

"I know."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Angela Martine was checking in with her source calling overseas to let them know that her contract has been completed.

"Martine we know that Alexi Gorbin has been taken out by Gibbs and Madeline as part of the plot. However now I will pay you much more money to now to take them both out for when ever you have the chance. Are you able to leave the hotel as yet with the snow and moving to your safe house for now?" The voice said over the phone.

"Not yet! Everything around here is such a mess that the roads are still very dangerous to be driving. And with more snow in the forecast to make matters worse." 

"Let me know when you're able to Angela?" he replied before handing up on her to head back to his work at the Germany air base.

"I will sir." She hung up the phone to call for room service might as well take advantage. She asked the Room service for a steak medium with baked potato, salad, break and a large coke for the sugar. She asked on how it was going to take.

"Thirty minutes ma'am." the voice said over the phone.

"Thank you, I will leave the door unlock. So just knock and come in please." she stated with sitting on the couch to put up her feet and with turning on the tv/cable with the remote.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Delilah was waiting for her husband Tim getting both Johnny and Morgan dressed to head outside to go sledging on the hill they have behind the house.

Everyone had done well for Christmas even though she was going to wait until later with showing Tim the ultrasound and sonogram having it done when he was away for a few days on a case. She was able to see Doctor Angela Silvers the very same doctor that Loreile has.

From what the doctor had told Delilah, she was seven weeks pregnant. She loved the idea of being pregnant now since her husband is going to be home instead of being overseas like Paraguay with Gibbs.

With the pregnancy this time. The money issue is find with Loreile and Gibbs using some of their winnings from the casino had given a special donation for them without having to pay them back......


	28. Chapter 28

Madeline had been thinking again after talking to the D.O.D with doing anything that might help. What is Angela Martine was still at the hotel with the bad weather. No one was going to be thinking that another murder was going to happen at the hotel with Madeline and Gibbs going back to finish up the job with taking the woman out.

However they will need to be quick about since they know which room she is staying. It was going to be hard again with the driving. Though knowing that Loreile is going to be giving them a hard time about it. But then again if it was going to work to get the menace off the streets just like Alexi Gorbin.

Gibbs was outside for a moment checking out the roads while Loreile was with Shane and Nathan in the living room wanting to go out again. "Not a chance the both of you. You're already been out there and I don't need you to be getting sick.

Madeline joined Gibbs on the front porch with their coats on with the temperatures having risen slightly. Though it was still snowing hard not as bad as earlier times.

Gibbs looked over at Madeline to say the following..."What do you have up your sleeve Madeline?" he had a feeling in what she was going to say in the first place.

"Listen I know that you're not going to like it at all Jethro. But what if we go back to the hotel to take out Angela Martine. Going in with room service again with paying one of the servers to keep his or hers mouth shut. We can do it two ways with using poison in the coffee, water or food, along with the other choice of using our revolvers with the silencer so that no one won't be able to hear it?"

Is there any other way? we can go back to see her as associates with thanking her again with helping us out with killing Alexi Gorbin. This is where we will then take the woman out with this way we will leave the same way with placing her body into the closet."

She smiled. "Much better plan Jethro! Now we need to talk to your wife about it?" she stated...

Moving back into the house to warm up. Loreile was able to see their faces that something was going on between the both of them. She had come down from the nursery after putting Shane and Nathan down for their naps.

She was curious even though she had the feeling what to expect. "Okay you two what's going on?"

"Loreile we need to do this since finding out that this Martine who ever she is doesn't work for the Pentagon or DOD. Madeline and myself think it's a good idea to go there with speaking with her in regard with thanking her with helping us in regard to taking out Alexi Gorbin. She will let us in instead of using the Room service idea. Once she let's us in we will then start talking with anyone outside into the hallway before using our revolvers with the silencers and take her out." he replied with Madeline hoping that she will say yes with the idea.

Loreile had to think about it for a moment before saying the following. "You have my blessing the both of you. Just be sure to drive safe with the goddamn snow coming down harder." she responded with kissing her husband on the cheek before the both of them had gotten ready with the plan....

Madeline had checked her revolver with placing the additional bullets to be placed inside the barrel. While waiting for Gibbs cleaning the truck in order to see where he's going.

She watched Loreile look outside the window seeing the snow and the snowman being covered with further of the snow. Moments later Gibbs came onto the front porch since the next store neighbor had been keeping up with the shoveling and making a lot of money.

He came in for a moment.."Madeline are you ready?" with his bold stern voice with his heart racing in his throat.

"Ready." she had dressed warmly once more with placing her gun into her coat pocket on the safe lock so that it doesn't go off to shoot her.

Loreile came over..."Love you." while she watched them moved with their boots on making it to the truck already running to heat up the insides to keep them warm....

Madeline was trying to stay calm with the roads really slick with the plows haven't been able to keep up with the temperatures dropping like a rock. Gibbs was an excellent driver and very quick with his reflexes with the wheel of his truck.

There was very little traffic and no state troopers on the road to help anyone any in trouble.

Finally after thirty minutes they had arrived to the hotel with the parking lot almost empty. Though the plows had removed the snow. Even though it keeping coming down....A lot of the businesses have been losing money with no one able to get around....

Parking in a space near the door....The lobby was empty with the hotel manager busy reading a newspaper no doubt bored with no customers around except for those still around.

Gibbs and Madeline had taken the floor to Angela Martine's floor.

Angela was sitting on the long grey couch bored as she was watching the news along with a bottle of Whiskey half empty. She had been drinking heavy for not realizing what is going on around her. She had left the door unlock when she heard knocking on the door.

She had no idea just who it might be in the first place. "WHO IS IT?" She cried out with taking another shot of the Whiskey.

"It's Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Madeline of the D.O.D. Can we come in Angela? We need to speak with you about something important."

Raising her arm..."Sure come on in already." she stated loud with two customers walking by to head for the elevator.

Gibbs and Madeline getting ready seeing that she looks to be drinking. Madeline was getting ready with her revolver.

"So what's going on Gibbs?" Falling back onto the couch having to be off balance. When all of a sudden Madeline fired twice into her chest as with Gibbs with his shots to her head killing her with her brains splattered all over the area.

"Angela we wanted to thank you for your support. I am sorry we're not able to stay with the snow falling hard." Gibbs said with the both of them locking the door behind them. Before heading for the elevator as fast as possible. And downstairs with the manager talking to someone towards the back while they left the lobby and the truck.....

Gibbs started off onto the road to head back home. While Madeline had called Loreile with Shane and Nathan sitting next to her watching Rudolf the rednosed reindeer on the DVR that Gibbs had taped for the boys.

Loreile was worried about Gibbs and Madeline. When all of a sudden her phone vibrated on the coffee table with picking it up to answer. "Tell me you have good news Madeline? She stated with saying that Shane and Nathan were watching a Christmas movie.

"I do The Eagle has landed! " While using a code from way back....


	29. Chapter 29

"I am so glad of that Madeline. Asked Jethro on whether or not he's going to be dropping by the diner to pick up the Turkey Club sandwiches?" she asked with Shane loving the idea of the sandwich that loves to eat of late. Even though Nathan has been getting a taste of it. "I will asked him?"

"The answer is yes Madeline. I just need to know how many and what drinks? However it all depends on whether the diner is opened right now." he stated with trying to control the steering wheel getting behind another snowplow making it better for him as with other vehicles behind them.

" Make it eight with four milkshakes for the grownups and juice for Shane and Nathan. How's the roads?" she needed to asked....

"Awful! I will give the message to your husband. See you later with the food." Madeline needed to say with turning to face him.

"Tell me when we get to the diner okay?" he responded with making the turn with the snowplow having to be going the same way.

Moments later it had looked as if the diner was opened with at least five cars in the parking lot and the lights were on inside.

He was hoping that it was going to be Elle even though she had stated that she might of had her husband to pick her up.

Moving into the driveway with parking near the door once again and with Gibbs coming around to help Madeline out with being the perfect gentleman.

"Thanks." As she almost slipped when she was walking up the steps into the diner while she had been holding on.

Walking inside the diner had at least ten customers sitting at either the tables or counter. However they didn't see ELLE at are since the host saying that she had gone off duty earlier.

"Would you like a table?" he asked with two menus in his hands.

"Not this time. We have a rather large take out order sir." Gibbs announced with the host grabbing a order book to take the order.

"Go ahead." he says with his book and blue pen..

"I would like ten Turkey club sandwiches, along with three large vanilla milkshakes, two small orange juices and one large coffee. That's it sir. Let me when you get the chance on how much everything is?" Gibbs replied with Madeline searching the diner for anyone that she might know.

"Is there a problem Madeline?" Gibbs said when all of the sudden someone inside the diner pulled out a rifle...

"GET DOWN!" Gibbs screamed as the both of them pulled out their revolvers as shots were fired on both sides as the man in his forties looking Russian firing with his rifle.

Firing back four times with bullets flying past them behind the counter. While who ever was inside was on the floor along with the waitresses and host in the back needing to call 911 and the police getting on the line with them.

"WHO THE HELL IS HE, MADELINE?' He screamed out ...

"Russian sniper I have seen before. I knew that I have recognize him from previous encounters over the years." she cried out as Gibbs fired back three more times as with Madeline.

However Gibbs was hit this time into his right leg above the knee as his cries out from the pain and the bleeding. He needed to stop the bleeding quickly with finding something like a towel ripping it into pieces to tie off the wound in order to stop the blood flow.

More shots fired before the Russian made the mistake with moving and Madeline being quick with firing back hitting the Russian three times hitting his head and chest falling to the cold floor. While she had gotten up looking back to check on Gibbs.

The host came out to tell Madeline that the police are on their way as with an ambulance and fire trucks. "What the hell happened?" he asked with a tone that was extremely upset.

Then not realizing to check like months ago. The Russian with his last ounce of straight had gotten up with his revolver removing it from his pants bleeding had gotten up....

He fired again hitting Gibbs into the stomach as the host had gotten down fast as Madeline fired again this time killing him. She was shaking seeing the shape that Jethro was in with the bleeding.

The host of the diner grabbed the phone to call 911 needing an ambulance, the police and a fire truck to escort the ambulance to the hospital.

"OMG! Jethro try and take it easy please. An ambulance is on the way." she cried out with grabbing more towels to be covering his stomach. This was again a repeat of the last time he was shot months ago by the Terrorist. And in the meantime she had to call Loreile and give her the bad news.

She is going to be really pissed that every time Gibbs and Madeline goes out something happens and now again. She asked the host to watch him with keeping the pressure as her hands were covered in blood.

Everyone in the diner had to stay since they were witnesses with the Russian sniper on the floor with a large pool of blood. No way was this going to be cleaned up with the diner needing to closed for now with the police to taking statements.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile was beginning to worry since Madeline's call about the food. She had placed the boys upstairs for now playing with their Christmas Lego's present.

Her cell phone was going off with the Christmas ringtone. She now had her heart in her throat with seeing Madeline's name on the screen. She was very scared to answer it....

Madeline what's going on?" she asked hearing sirens in the background.

"I am Loreile there was a shooting at the diner for which I recognize the shooter having to be a long time Russian sniper Valimamer Alexomer from the Kremlin section." she said with seeing the ambulance and police arriving....

"What happened Madeline please tell me the bad news?" she was scared as hell with waiting for Madeline to talk.

"We both fired back at the suspect. However the sniper shot back with his last of his energies to fired at Jethro into his right shoulder and stomach. The ambulance, Police and now the firetrucks are arriving with no one else injured in the processed.


	30. Chapter 30

"Dear god! Not again I will need to call George to have him and his wife to come here and watched the kids for now while I come to the hospital." she said with anger in her demeanor.

"Why don't I asked one of the police officers to come and pick you up and to bring you to the hospital since the snow has stopped and the roads cleared?" Madeline suggested...

"Please do it Madeline and thank you again for saving Jethro's life?" she hung up to bring up George's number across the street.

Phineas was talking with his adopted father and his mother Martha about the recent uprising in Iran and other countries.

"One thing for sure Phineas is the fact that the United States will have to do something about it showing some muscles in order to stop them from causing a possible war."

"But then again if a war starts between the United States and Iran will have a number of people killed in the process?" Phineas needed to say in order for him to write his report for school.

It was at this time that the phone rang with Martha had picked it up to be Loreile. "Loreile what can I do for you?" she had to asked with this crazy snow storm of recent.

"Listen I need a favor big time. Jethro has been shot twice at his favorite diner by a sniper. I need you and George to help me out with taking care of Shane and Nathan until I get back from the hospital. A police car is coming to pick me up soon to take me to the hospital."

George and Phineas were able to hear the conversation. "Tell her we will help out with even Phineas to work with Shane and Nathan."

"I heard Martha. I am so happy . There is plenty of food in the house for all of you to have to eat. I might have to stay the night if this is okay with the both of you?" she cried out with extreme emotion.

"Sure. We will get ourselves together and be right over without falling in the street." Martha responded...

Taking five minutes and dressing bringing a few items with them since they will be staying over. They walked across the street a little slippery with all three of them holding onto each other before reaching the other side of the street. One of the neighbors next store did a good job with the cleaning of the streets on the sidewalks, drive and leading up to the steps of Gibbs house.

Knocking on the door with walking inside with the door not locked. Loreile was watching out for the police car to take her to the Bethesda hospital.

She looked over..."Thank you for doing this for me?" She had tears in her eyes.

"It looks like your transportation has arrived with pulling up Loreile?" George had to say with Loreile handing them a list of items to give for Shane and Nathan with their food and overall general care.

"Don't worry Loreile everything is going to be alright." Martha needed to say with giving her a quick hug along with grabbing her go bag like the last few times.

It was at this particular time when the older police officer walked in. "I am looking for Mrs. Gibbs to take her to the hospital." he said....

"I am Mrs. Loriele Gibbs officer. How are the roads?' She needed to know for her own self.

"So much better. Shall we get moving Mrs. Gibbs?" he said with a tone as if he needed to get back to his work onto the streets.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bethesda hospital

Doctor Cyril Taft having been stuck at the hospital. Though he's been sleeping in his office. However he's been notified that a patient of his was coming into the emergency room with two gunshots to his right shoulder and stomach.

His answering service had asked on who was the patient was being transported into the hospital. "Who is it Frank? Having stayed at the service over night into the next day....

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was shot at the local diner that he goes to. Another agent for the D.O.D. was able to take out the Russian sniper with several shots. Even though that none of the patrons at the diner were hurt in the process.

"Anything about his wife Mrs. Gibbs?" he asked with concern with his tone of voice with getting up to get himself ready and with calling for an operating room to be on stand bye.

"Yes. A police officer is bringing her in from her home leaving friends in charge of the children to be watched over sir." he said with trying to stay calm...

"Anything else Frank?" he asked.

"None Doctor Taft. I am sorry to hear about all this. I wish you all of the best with trying to save his life."

"I will do my best." he replied with hanging up the phone to head downstairs....

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Empress Capital services ambulance

Inside the ambulance the two technicians were trying to keep Special Agent Gibbs alive though with Madeline watching inside. Gibbs had been flat lined once earlier on the way with his heart giving out and they were able to bring him back with the electrodes and with his heart beat coming back to normal to have everyone breathing once again.

They had been talking to the emergency room doctor giving details on what exactly to do with the patient. While giving him a pint of plasma until he arrives to the hospital in 15 minutes with the roads having been cleared with the main roads...

"He's stable right now doctor." the young technician had to say over the intercom.

"Good. Now get him here quick before more issues arises?" Doctor Gilbert Jr. had to say aged 54 years old.

The ambulance driver continued on with the drive trying not to skid with the black ice on the road heading for the hospital.

Meanwhile Doctor Taft was waiting for the ambulance was standing at the door looking for the vehicle with the air colder. But thank god the snow has ended for now with no reports of further snow storms for the tri state region.

Finally when they did arrived the operating room was waiting with the team getting things into order. Pulling out the stretcher with Gibbs on it and Madeline following behind. The two technicians had brought him inside with Taft checking the wounds with the pressure bandages. Asking further questions that Madeline had no idea what he was talking about with the medical terms.

While moving him along to the elevator while Madeline had gone to the admissions office to give the information on the patient. Even though his entire record is on the computer system from over the years....

The operating room was ready with the x-rays and other tests to be showing the exact spot of the bullets in the shoulder and in the abs area. While Doctor Cyril Taft and Doctor Will Jones will be operating with his assistant for Taft.

He's is recently new from another hospital leaving after asking for more money with the Bethesda gave it to him with his knowledge with being a heart specialist and other areas of the body.

The both of them had been scrubbing with their hands. When the lab technician being quick with the development of the three x-rays showing the extent of the damage.....


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you ready Doctor Gilbert?" Taft asked with moving out of the scrubbing room.

"Ready Cyril." he said with moving into the operating room one with the patient on the table with his oxygen mask over his face to breath. While the anesthesia specialist had Gibbs out cold ready to go as he was going to be watching his vitals as with his heart rate.

Taking another look at the x-rays behind them on the screen. Doctor Gilbert had the idea on how to go about with removing the bullet without causing damage to the muscle around it, as with Doctor Taft since the bullet in the Abs didn't hit any vital organs or the intestinal tract of his stomach.

The team was ready with the instruments on the trays along with the gauge to stop any type of bleeders. Doctor Gilbert had started with the right shoulder before Taft with his order to begin.

The supervisory nurse will be keeping track of the time. Besides the units of blood in the freezer unit in case of trouble.

"Let's begin everyone." Doctor Taft started to talk to the group with his orders along with telling his story on how he first had met the patient Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loreile Gibbs had finally arrived at the hospital after the police officer Lt. Cal Braxton headed back out to his patrol after almost an hour's drive with the roads.

She had stopped at the security area to asked where her husband will be with being transported here in an ambulance. She had given the name as the older officer looked it up onto the screen. 

"Oh, yes. Special Agent Gibbs currently is in surgery on the eighth floor. You can head for the eighth floor with a pass to wait in the waiting area. No one else from NCIS has arrived with the side roads really bad." he said with writing out the pass for her.

"Thank you." she said with her stomach up in arms once again with husband in the wrong place wrong time to be getting shot once again?"

She had taken the elevator up to the eighth floor once again to wait and see on whether her husband is going to be alright. When she had walked into the waiting room she was alone with no one around from NCIS.

It was a good thing the tv was on and the first thing she was seeing was CNN channel with the local report of the shooting at the diner. All the reporter was saying that their was going to be an investigation as to why the NCIS agent was targeted as with the D.O.D. agent. This reporter will have an update later on in the day."

Afterwards using the remote she had changed to the movie channel to watch something simple in order to keep her mind busy. She was able to find a western of all things. Even though she didn't know the title at the moment.  
When all of a sudden the door opened to be Director Leon Vance.

Loriele was so happy to see he friend Leon having felt alone since getting the news. "Leon I am so happy you're here?" she stated with a hug...."How were the roads getting here?"

"It had taken me an hour with the roads. Are you alright?" he asked with holding her into his arms.

"Not really. But I will be Leon. It had taken me that long as way with an police escort bringing me here from the house. I haven't heard a thing as yet on how's Jethro is doing." she cried out with needing to sit down on one of the green lounge chairs.

"We will probably be having one of the nurses from the operating to come out and tell us with any type of news?" Vance said with watching the movie on the tv. "Loreile do you need any coffee? I will go down stairs to the Café and get is coffee and maybe a sandwich."

"I could use a coffee and something to eat. I will give you money Leon to pay for everything." she pulled out a $20.00 bill to give to Vance to head downstairs.

"You really didn't have to do it." he said strongly.

Sometime later with Director Vance having arrived back with the coffees and sandwiches. While they had been eating. A nurse from the operating room came to advise Vance, Loriele and now McGee and Torres having finally arrived into the waiting room.

Loreile had gotten up from the chair needing to know right away. "How's he doing?"

"Special Agent Gibbs currently is holding his own right now with both doctors have been working on his shoulder and Abs section with no damage to any major organs or his intestinal tract. They should be done soon before taking Mr. Gibbs to ICU."

"Can I asked on whether or not my husband's heart has been holding up to the operation once again?" Loreile was worried about this on whether he's going to suffer with a major heart attack while on the table.

"Once again his heart is doing well as expected with Doctor Cyril Taft keeping an close eye on him for the most part. I need to be getting back to the operating to continued on with assisting the both doctors." she said with leaving the waiting room heading for the operating room.

" Thank god Leon. Hopefully this time he will teach him a lesson to keep his nose out of any trouble?" she went back to be sitting down with her feet swelling.

Meanwhile the nurse had gone back into the operating room. Doctor Gilbert had finished up with the shoulder sewing it up with the special line along with the spray something new to have the healing process take effect quicker as with the stomach area of the ABS. Doctor Taft had a few bleeders as he was able to close it off with fusing the bleeders to stop and adding another pint of AB Positive blood.

Doctor Taft looked up with another nurse using a cloth to wipe his brow with the sweat. As he was keeping quiet for a first time in awhile. He asked the nurse on how everyone everyone was doing in the waiting room. 

She said the following..."Doing well as expected Doctor Taft." she said with asking on how everything was going.

"Special Agent Gibbs is going to be alright. I just hope to god that this is going to be the last time I have to do something like this?" everyone in the operating room started to chuckle with his usual charm...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

One hour later Special Agent Gibbs was having been brought to ICU room 843 with being a private room that was requested.

Doctor Taft had advised the group in the waiting room that their was a chance that Gibbs might be waking. And he needed Loreile at the waking.

She was exhausted with Taft setting up a quarters that are not rarely used when she is ready. Vance, McGee, Torres and now Kasie arriving to stay for a hour before going home with a ton of work to be done in the morning for the lab.


	32. Chapter 32

Like always Doctor Taft had escorted Loreile towards his ICU room no where the last time. This was in the opposite direction. Loreile had butterflies once again in her stomach even though thinking it had something to do with the baby.

Inside the room their was a nurse checking the patient's vitals one last time before she headed out towards the nurses station. Nurse Angie Loomis age 35 replied to the doctor that Special Agent Gibbs is doing well as expected and it looks likes he's going to be coming around very soon.

"Thank you, Angie. I will take over for now with his Loreile to be visiting for awhile. I will be heading for my office in case their are any issues." he says with leaving Gibbs wife along in the room. The both of them left the unit to go into two separate areas.

Loreile stood over her husband's bed hearing the hums of the machines running with keeping track of his vitals and most of all his oxygen levels and heart rate.

Afterwards she pulled up a chair to sit and watch her husband's face looking so innocent overall. She really didn't know what to say this time while carrying their third child. She really didn't think it was possible getting pregnant. But it's happening nevertheless.

Holding his hand again feeling warm to the touch. How many more times was she going to be able to take this again? Each time he's shot it's been taking too much energy of out both mentally and physically.

As she was watching his face. He was beginning to move his eyes opened with the flutter of his eyelashes. She had gotten up from her chair.

"Jethro it's Loreile come on open your eyes baby?" she cried out with the response. "Doctor Taft said that you will be coming around soon?"

He opened his crystal blue eyes trying to get a word out of his mouth having to be dry as hell like mothballs. She went to see with the chart in the front of the bed on whether he was able to have water. It had stated with orders from Taft that he's able to have water a little bit at a time.

She poured the cold water into the plastic cup to help her husband with raising the bed up a little without hurting her husband. "Are you alright this way Jethro?" she needed to sure with asking the question.

He was able to get the word out of his mouth even though low for her to hear. "Yes."

She had placed the cup to his dry lips as he was sipping the water slowly just enough to moist his lips. "

"Thanks. What hospital am I in?" he croaked it out with the response.

"Bethesda hospital. It took the ambulance almost an hour with the weather to get you to the hospital. As with my escort with a police officer picking me up at the house. I left Alicia in charge with taking taking of Shane, Nathan and David.

"I don't remember if Madeline was able to take out the creep?" he asked with her helping with the cold water.

"She got him Jethro. As it turned out he was a Russian sniper that Madeline had noticed from a case she worked on years ago. She had taken him out further once he hit your stomach area. She fired back twice more to his head to splatter his guts all over the diner." she replied...

"Jesus! I really feel bad for the owner. Did you ever consider using some of our casino winnings to help pay for some of the costs?"

"Already in the works Jethro. I called the owner Jake that he should be getting something in the mail with a payment to help. Now this will all depend on the post office with the deliveries during this recent snow storm." she said with playing with his hair needing to be washed and mostly with another one of his Marine haircuts that she loves a great deal.

"It's the least we can do." he replied with telling Loreile to stop with her hair already knowing what might happened with his friend down below. She stopped forgetting all about it.

"By the way our boys are very upset again that you're in the hospital Jethro?" she kissed his cheek....

"I am hoping that they will be able to understand by Madeline?" he responded with wanting to thank her again with saving his life once more.

"Madeline has gone to the airport with catching a flight to Florida. She was able to get a flight very soon since a number of the runways had been cleared away for the take off. She was sorry that she had to leave with Alicia and other agents to take over with the protection detail."

"She needs the time off with having to been upset the past few months. She will no doubt coming back feeling refreshed both physically and mentally." Gibbs needed to say to his wife...

"I will agree with you, Jethro."

But for now at the diner. Jaker, his two cooks and three waitress were able to reopened again after the clean up, the coroner picking up the body to bring back to the Washington, D.C. coroner's office.

Jake had placed a sign that they were opened and including Elle working with her husband driving her in after being off yesterday.

Elle before starting asked whether Mrs. Gibbs had called Jake standing at the register with the diner picking up with the business.

"She called Elle. She is sending me a payment in the mail to help with the fix up the damage." Jake said to his best waitress and a good friend.

"Are we still doing deliveries tonight?" she asked.

"We are. I have two drivers. Why do you asked?" He needed to know with his curiosity kicking in.

"I want to call Loreile no doubt at the hospital on whether she liked to order something?" she asked with her begging.

"Go ahead Elle." he said with pleasure after all they have done for the diner.

Loreile was coming out of the bathroom with her bladder full. Her phone was going off like a Christmas tree on the tray as her husband was watching the last part of Forbidden Planet. She needed to take a break while answering the phone to be Elle. "It's Elle from the diner calling? Hay Girlie what's up?" she said...

"That was really nice to help out the diner Loreile. Jake was able to open tonight after cleaning up everything and including the body. I heard it was quite a mess?"

"Yeah I heard. I am sitting with my husband right now in the hospital. You wish to speak with him for a moment?" she said....

"Sure I do. Let me speak to him." Loreile hands him the phone as he started to talk.

"I am here and alive as well Elle. What's going on?" he asked with the question.

"Since we are opened and with delivery drivers on whether or not you and Loreile will like to order anything?" she says...

"Hold on a moment I will asked her. Elle wants to know on whether we like to order anything from the diner?"

"Yes, I do. Are you interested in the Turkey club sandwich with the works as with a milkshake?" she quipped with Gibbs handing back the phone. "Elle this is Loreile. Please have the delivery guy bring three turkey clubs sandwiches, and two milkshakes with one order of fries. And have him bring it to the Bethesda hospital on the eighth unit 843. It's a private room. Please use my credit card that is on record." she responded...

"Okay I got it. I have give your phone number to the driver to let him tell him that he's arrives. Is this okay?" she says...

"Yes, it's fine. I will talk to you another time. Thanks again." Loreile hung up to watch the rest of Forbidden planet.


	33. Chapter 33

It was at this time that Doctor Cyril Taft knocked on the door of his ICU private area. Seeing that Gibbs was awake and chatting away. It was a good sign that he's going to be alright.

"Welcome back Jethro! We really need to stop meeting like this?" he stated meaning it as a joke.

"Doc I order sandwiches from the diner I ordered an extra one for you knowing that you were going to be here?" Loreile said to have Taft smiling and hungry.

"Thanks I am hungry. However Gibbs will need to go slow with his eating. So you're allowed this time. Just don't over do it. Okay?" he cried out with taking of his glasses to clean them again.

"No problem Cyril." Gibbs says with using his remote to raise him up higher with hurting himself further.

"And in the meantime I will check the wounds. Loreile please behind the curtain so that I can do this?" he ordered being serious as their primary care physician.

Taking the supplies from the counter with the gloves, mask and other essentials to remove the bandages along with a cleaning solution to kill any germs on the surface of the wounds. Though the patient was getting plenty of antibiotics and painkillers.

Loreile had moved behind the curtain to wait until he was done checking, cleaning and placing the new bandages.

"Jethro, you have any other pain?" his friend asked on whether he was suffering.

"Headache doc. Otherwise I don't feel a thing no doubt with all of the pain medication I am being given?" Gibbs says.

"I will give you something for the headache. Even though Loreile could always give you a message?" he smiled as with Gibbs....

Hollering from around the curtain. Loreile says the following..."I certainly will do that Doc with the nice massage of his temples." she knew better not to say anything else. 

He went to work with removing the bandages from the right shoulder. "It looks really good the shoulder Gibbs. Let me use the cleaning solution to clean it up. It's going to burn a little so I am warning you." Doctor Taft had to mention....

Taking a sterile cloth he started to clean the wound before Gibbs complained about the burning. Even though it didn't last all that long.

It was the same with the stomach cleaning it and placing the new bandages to be all set. "You're good to go now for at least five to six hours. And be careful with eating?" he mention again with taking off the gloves to begin eating his food.

"I really like this sandwich from the diner. Thank god they we're open. I just might stop by them to get something else for my wife. I am going home after I speak with Doctor Gilbert as he will be taking over for the night along with one other. So I suggest that the both of you behave?" he stated with a smirk..

"Doc when do you think I can get out of here to be with my family for the holiday?" Gibbs needed to know feeling slightly disappointed....

"Maybe four or five days depending on whether any infections might developed Gibbs. Otherwise you will need to sit tight and relax to let those wounds heal for god sake." he stated with energy waking him slightly." Listen I have to go with Catherine waiting for me. However I will like to surprise her with the food. Good night." he said with giving Loreile a hug as with a handshake with his patient.

They watched their friend leave finally alone......

"Thank god!" Gibbs stated with asking his wife to join him in bed to keep him company. She liked the idea even though they were taking the chance with getting caught.

Taking off her sweater that she was wearing the red blouse and green sweater really was festival as with the green skirt wearing no underwear for when she is around her husband.

He had Loreile awhile for when he was married to Rebecca Chase that he never wore any underwear. She had her husband to try and move on his left side moving next him with holding him. She was anxious to make love though she knows that it's was going to be a little too much for him and no doubt slightly painful in spite the fact he's on heavy pain medications.

She kissed him with passionate knowing what is going to happened between the both of them.


	34. Chapter 34

She was going to be careful with her actions trying to not hurt her husband. Though Taft was leaving them alone for an hour. She had gone down on him with his shaft semi hard using her mouth and tongue to enticed the sensations of his body.

She had to stare clear of his right shoulder along with his stomach. Even though Gibbs had said that he wasn't feeling any pain until the medication wears off.

She had him moan slightly worried that someone might hear them doing this in the first place. But did she really care at all? No was the answer any rate.

She was enjoying herself with being this close to her husband in this way. When they are able to be home to enjoy the rest of the holiday. Then all of a sudden she had remembered that she still has three gifts to be given to him to open. Maybe before she heads back to her quarters. Otherwise the roads were cleared enough now with all of the plows having done their work accept for all of the side roads to be a real mess.

Loreile continued on with Gibbs lovely the idea of doing this in the hospital. She tried to place enough pressure on his penis to drive him crazy squirming. She was able to tell that he was ready to let go with his orgasm. Even though it might hurt.

He cries out from the pressure of his orgasm needing to catch his breath. While his heart rate had shot up as with his blood pressure.

"Jesus Jethro are you fine?" She was concerned as always for when it comes to her husband's health and well being.

"I seem to be Loreile. I will let you know later when I start to feel any pain. I know one thing I am hungry again? I know it's kinda crazy to have the diner to send another delivery to the hospital?"

"Hey! They are in business to serve their customers. I will call what will you like?" she asked...

"A nice juicy steak with just a salad and bread with a large diet soda. No doubt you will be having the same? While I will pay this time sweetie. There is money in my plastic bag with my wallet please take $40.00 plus a tip to have the delivery sent here again instead of using the cards."

"Okay." She said with going to work with calling them. While he slowly had gotten off the bed using his walker to head for the bathroom taking it slow for now.

Someone had answer the phone to be another partner of the diner asking on what the client liked to order with the delivery order.

"Sure thing. What would you like to order?" Partner Ken Gaines age 45 years of age.

"Listen Mr. Gaines is Elle still working this evening?" Loreile had to asked...

"She just left for home with the overnight shift to be taking over with the diner."

"Thanks for telling me. I will call her tomorrow when I get the chance." Otherwise she was able to give Gaines her order to be delivered to the hospital with the floor and room after stopping at the security section.

She hung up the phone to be watching her husband looking at the TV with the news. "What?"

"Another body was found at the same hotel on another floor Loreile. The body was a female with her throat cut having worked for the Pentagon." Gibbs said with wondering on what the hell was going on.

"Did the broadcast give a name Jethro?" She had to asked...

"Lt. Joey Masterson of the Intel division for General Waverly of the Pentagon. Do you know her at all Loreile?"

"No Jethro. But maybe Director Leon Vance might know? I will call him after we are done."

Sometime Later....

Vance's home....

Leon Vance was alone in his house having taken a hot shower to help with the tension of his body. Kayla and Jarrod were at College doing really well with their studies. As for Melanie, she was called into the Pentagon having found out that Lt. Joey Masterson that she knew in her division was killed at the Marriott hotel with her throat slashed.

Sitting down on the couch with turning on the TV to find out the latest. He had left his cell phone sitting on the couch next to him feeling lonely. He was going to order Chinese from his favorite restaurant in Alexandria, Virginia.

All of a sudden his phone rang with seeing that his friend Loreile was calling.. "Hey! how are you this evening with your husband in the husband?"

"He's grumpy! Otherwise he's doing better considered what has been going on Leon. By the way I saw that report on the body of Lt. Joey Masterson being found at the hotel with her throat slashed. I don't know the woman but she did work for the Pentagon?"

"She did and worked in Melanie's division. I just don't know who might be behind it?" he said with moving again on the couch to be comfortable....


	35. Chapter 35

"I have an idea that you might think that I am crazy. " she said to get started with her words.

"And what is that Loreile?" Vance needed to say at home with everyone losing enough time for when it came to the latest storm.

"Why don't you or the D.O.D. to send in a undercover team to work at the hotel for at least two weeks to see if they can spot and spacious activity. Maybe they just might come up with an answer as to the murder of Lt. Joey Masterson?"

"It sounds plausible Loreile. I will have to call Senator Anderson and the others to asked their judgement on the subject. But for now I am going to enjoy the rest of my evening. Take care and good night." He hung up.

Loreile turned to face her husband feeling slightly uncomfortable needing to get out of the bed with his walker to head for the bathroom. She was able to help somewhat. "Vance is going to look into Jethro with sending in the undercover team." She stated...While talking louder for him to hear...

Meanwhile he was doing his business needing to get back to the bed while waiting for the food arrive. "You do realize that's going to be awfully dangerous for them whether or not they find the killer? It was bad enough we had taken out Alexi and Angela Martine."

"True. However you need not to worry about it right now. Jethro, You need to get back to bed while we wait." she said with her husband was able to get back into the bed with no problem.

Otherwise Leroy Jethro Gibbs decided to take matters into his own hands with grabbing his wife into his chest with the hospital nightgown.

She wasn't pushing him away knowing what she needed the most from him. Even though he's going to hurt later in pain. The kiss between the husband and wife was passionate as his hands moved underneath her pink blouse wearing no bra at all. He was able to pinch both of her taut nipples caused by the pregnancy once again. He is a man that loves breast of any size. And Loreile was a C Cup for which has his hands full.

She began to moan though she own hands went under his gown to take hold of his shaft already hard as a rock and painful needing the attention it so desires. He tried to stay still when she was doing unmanageable thing to his privates now with her mouth and tongue. He had let go of her breasts to be laying on the bed vertical. He had closed his eyes feeling the pleasure of the sensations she was causing. Even though there was always a possible chance that he and Loreile be caught by one of the hospital staff...

"OMG! Loreile you're killing me with the pressure." he cried out as she continued with her mouth and tongue.

She didn't bother to stop with taking quick breaths in between. She loved her husband a great deal and always wished to pleased him greatly. She was a type of woman that doesn't give up until he's able to orgasm building soon.

He was feeling weak with no pain with his shoulder and stomach due to the heavy does of pain medication. He was feeling lightheaded all of a sudden with his heart rate rising as with the blood pressure. She was able to feel his heartbeat.

All of a sudden he had exploded with his orgasm down her throat as she was taking every drop of his cum. She continued to take all of his seen with going to be needing water to swallow it all down her throat.

He was exhausted as he dropped up against the bed with his wife helping him back into place needing to catch his breath. It was so intense for him as well for Loreile doing the special chore for him.


	36. Chapter 36

"One thing I can say is the fact that you're truly amazing Loreile. I love you a great deal and I hope it will continue for many more years to come?" he stated with moving up the right way and with getting comfortable in his hospital bed.

"I am going to be series now Jethro. Let's talk more about the undercover operation at the hotel. I would think that it might be one of the hotel staff that has access to all of the rooms."

"Damn! It could be the cleaning people, maintenance, room service and most of all the Hotel manager. Wait a minute thinking back in regard to the hotel manager. Everytime we had noticed him, he was always away from his desk as if he wanted to be hiding from the public. Do me a favor called Madeline? She might be home with her family by now with her flight having taken off."

Loriele had taken out her cell phone to call her just to asked her judgement since her memory was excellent like Jethro...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Orlando, Florida Marriott hotel

Madeline was watching her husband James sleep in bed. While she had decided to get up grabbing her phone. While the two grown boys had their own rooms for the vacation.

Just when she had gotten into the spacious living room overlooking the ocean and with the night time arriving. She heard her phone vibrate in her hand taking a look at the name to be Loreile as she smiled.

"Loreile hello how are you?" she asked quietly ....

"Good I am visiting Jethro in the husband. I don't know if you heard that there another murder at the hotel having to be a woman working at the Pentagon? Director Vance has approval from the D.O.D. to set up a two week undercover operation at the hotel."

"I didn't hear Loreile. I do hope that they will be able to find the killer?" she responded...

"The reason I am calling with talking my husband about this. Did you happened to noticed in each time the hotel manager having to stay away from his desk as if he was hiding?"

"Come to think about it now. Yes he did Loreile as if he was scared of something. I can still remembered what he looks like with drawing a sketch of him and I will send it via the computer. This way you get a general idea on what he will look like and have it sent to the F.B.I. database or NCIS. Is this good enough Loreile?"

"Hell yeah Madeline and thank you so much for your help. I will send a text to Vance and inform him of this fact. Good night and by the way how's the weather?" she asked remembering the last time she was there.

"Lovely. Take care and say hello to Jethro for me?" She says with emotion in her voice.

"I will." She hangs up on Loreile to turned to see her husband clapping with being happy with his wife.

"You heard the entire conversation?" she asked wondering if he was annoyed.

"I did. Now I suggest that you get crackling on that sketch before you're able to forget on what that possible suspect looks like?" he replied with a kiss to her cheek and with Madeline going to work with bringing out her laptop into the living area to use the draw/art software program.

Her husband was very proud as he went to make some of those Turkey Club sandwiches with the supplies in the kitchen left by the hotel staff. He was really good at making them with being taught by her. Along with making coffee to keep them both up any ways. Since they were on three weeks vacation.

Moments later after putting everything together. He brought it over to her along with the coffee as she was doing three different drawings with the front and both sides.

He was around 5 feet 8 inches with a little bit of around his face and belly. His hair was slightly curly with salt & pepper hair. She was able to see his nose as with his cheeks and eyes with a great memory. They were mostly green to her. She will have to talk with Jethro on what he was able to see with his memory.

While she was still working with the drawings. David went to sit outside on the balcony with the moon shining high up in the sky full and there was a slight breeze drinking his black coffee and his sandwich that was just delicious.

Sometime later Madeline came out with the drawings to be really remarkable. She asked her husband having finished with the three drawings. "Look Babe what do you think?" she asked with a smile...

"Wow! I am really proud of you, Madeline. Did you send them to the D.OD. and Director Vance?" he asked with sipping the last of his coffee.

"I did. Now I am done for tonight. Come on let's go to bed now. Oh! Before I forget I sent them off to Gibbs as well to see how close he was with his memory?" she said with grabbing his hand back inside....


	37. Chapter 37

Leroy Jethro Gibbs after making love to his wife upstairs in the bedroom. He was restless later with leaving to head towards the basement. But first he checked on the youngest of the family sound asleep with David. He had pulled up the white cotton blanket up to his shoulders so not to wake him.

He was so proud of his family for the most part. Afterwards he headed down into the basement when all of a sudden he received three text messages with his new phone mostly three photos. He was very interested when he had gotten to the bottom of the steps.

As it had turned out to be the sketches of Madeline on what she thought the manager or suspect looked like with three different views. He had felt that she had gotten on the nose in what he was able to remember. "OMG! he said...He needed to wake his wife to show her and decide the next course of action.

Moving into the bedroom that was dark. He turned on the lights to have her complaining that she needs sleep. "I know you need sleep sweetie. Take a look at these that was sent to me on the suspect at the hotel."

He sits down at the edge of the bed to show her as she moves up to be sitting up against headboard trying to focus for the most part.

"Jethro this is wonderful. This is basically what you had said to me earlier with your description accept for the eyes being green and nose. Leon needs to know about this unless she had already sent them to him and the D.O.D. to figure out his name." she said..

"I agree." Gibbs replied with a smirk on his face.

Though it was late. Director Leon Vance had been annoyed when the three text messages came in when he was asleep. Though Melanie had asked him in bed to take a look to be rather important.

And don't you think it was important with a grumpy Vance taking a look at the drawings to be truly amazing after all. "I must say that Madeline is a truly remarkable agent and with a wonderful eye with those drawings.

I have a feeling that Special Agent Gibbs is going to be calling me any time soon in regard to the drawings. He said said with a yawn when all of a sudden the phone was going off at 1a.m. in the morning to be Gibbs as predicted.

Answering the phone with saying the following ...."I should of known that you're going to call?" he stated with empathic meaning...

"I assume you have received the drawings? Do you think they are good enough to arrest the suspect once we know for sure his name with sending it to the F.B.I. database?" Gibbs quipped with his demeanor.

"The undercover team will be set in the morning with eight total. However if we are able to figure out his name. We can bring him in and interrogated the suspect for further Intel. I will let you know on whether Gibbs the F.B.I. will be able to contact me as with your friend Special Agent Tobias Fornell."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Washington, D.C. Regional F.B.I. OFFICE

The weather had changed to be much nicer with the temperatures rising. Along with the snow removal going well for the area and tri state.

Special Agent Tobias Fornell had walked into his office after getting back to work after a few days with the snow to have called out. He was grumbling when he looked at his desk with his first case on top with a murder investigation of a Pentagon secretary having been murdered by Davis E. Lorenzo a long time contract killer for a number of countries out for hire.

The last time he had been located was at the Marriott hotel just outside of Alexandria, Virginia. He was looking at the file having to be reading the names involved with the drawings to be from the D.O.D. and NCIS. Seeing that his friend's name Leroy Jethro Gibbs having given a statement as with another with the drawings.

Now in his mind after reading this part. Why was Gibbs and this woman being at the hotel in the first time? This was interesting nevertheless. He picked up the phone to asked his team to have the vehicles ready to head out towards the hotel with an arrest warrant and search from getting it instantly with Judge Andrews in his chambers to help out the F.B.I.

On the phone..."Davidson get everything ready we have a case to investigate a murder and a possible chance of others during the past weeks?" Tobias needed to say with rubbing the back of his neck....

Tobias sent a text message to Gibbs phone with the name Davis E. Lorenzo the name of the suspect. He sent it off with getting his coat, gloves and his black hat to cover his bald head enter though he was growing it into a ponytail that looks so different on him...

Gibbs was sitting downstairs with his sons Shane and Nathan downstairs for a change spending time with their father. Even though they were be having their nap. His cell phone was sitting on the coffee table with the Three stooges on TV with both of his sons chuckling at the Three Stooges. Loreile was upstairs with Alicia helping her with giving other son David a bath. As he was splashing the water all over the place with his hands and feet.

"He has a lot of energy tonight Loreile?" Alicia had to say having to be other D.O.D. undercover agent helping with protecting the family.

"How well I know it Alicia? Even Shane and Nathan are active downstairs with my husband.

Meanwhile speak of the devil Gibbs came upstairs to let the ladies know the name of the suspect working at the Marriott hotel. Tobias just sent me a text on the name before heading to the hotel to arrest him." he stated.

"What are the boys doing to be up here?" Loreile was being stern on the question for when it comes to her family.

"Watching the Three Stooges." Gibbs said. "Now what with the arrest?" he needed to know...


	38. Chapter 38

"The F.B.I. mainly Tobias no doubt will be interrogating the suspect as to why he murdered the poor woman working for the Pentagon? Unless there is some type of a connect between her and the suspect?" Gibbs will say with sitting down to watch the last few moments of the Three Stooges with his sons. They were enjoying themselves a great deal.

Though it was going to be time to put them both down for their naps. Knowing that Shane is going to be giving his mother a hard time. But since his father is around with his stares. He's going to be listening to his father after all.

"Jethro I have another idea as to the connect and the suspect. What is the woman was betraying the United States with stealing documents and the suspect had gotten wind of this and wanted to asked for more and she no doubt refused with this Davis E. Lorenzo cutting in on her profit?" she commented with a slight smirk.

"I must say you're a very smart cookie Loreile." he said with Shane giggling with slapping a high five with his father understanding some of what was being said. "Let's just hope Tobias is going to be civil inside the interrogation room?"

"Are you serious Jethro? He's just as bad as you for when it comes to the job and interrogation methods." she stated with the movie was over and it was time for them to sleep. "Let's go you two it's time to lay down. Remember what I said earlier about being good and with having Chinese food later?"

Gibbs carried Nathan even though it wasn't good for his back and right knee. While Shane was walking with his mother taking his time up the steps with his mother holding his hand. While Gibbs had reached the nursery with Alicia to help with placing him into his crib for now. While Shane had his own bed with the guardrails to prevent him from falling out of the bed.

Both of them were exhausted and drifted off to sleep quickly. It was going to be the same for Gibbs downstairs on the couch with his phone on the glass coffee table. While Loreile was going to work on her story for number Sixth.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Special Agent Tobias and three of his team had parked the two black SUV cars leaving all of the doors locked no matter matter.

They were going inside to head for the manager's office for where Davis E. Lorenzo is supposed to be working. However there was some talking from behind the door with Tobias ready with his weapon before knocking.

All of a sudden the door opened to be Lorenzo. "Yes, How can I help you?" he asked with trying to stay calm.

"I assume you are DAVIS E. LORENZO?" Fornell asked with his weapon pointed at him.

"I am. However why are your weapons pointed at me?" he commented with Tobias team member told him that he was under arrest for a female employee of the Pentagon. While Tobias placed the cuffs before his back with the wrists and with giving him his rights in order to obtain a lawyer.

When they had heard voices. Tobias had sent the others to check for anyone else to be gone for the most part.

"Don't play games with me Davis! You're under arrest of the murder of a Pentagon secretary working for General Waverly. I would like to find the connection between you and her?" Tobias was angry...

"How did you know I did this murder?" He asked with the cuffs having to be slightly tight with cutting into his wrists.

"Because there were witnesses here at the hotel that were able to figure it out it was you having to be acting strange in each case." Tobias said with giving it away a little telling him that there were eye witnesses.

"I will wave my rights when I get to your office and asked for a plea deal. You're not going to like it when I tell you the truth about this woman Donna Markinson." he commented....

"Oh really! In order for me to give you any deal. I need to know a little bit of Intel before moving out." he said with a cryptic tone for his demeanor.

"Fine. Donna was stealing secrets to the highest bidder with classified Intel. She and I had made a deal together. But she decided to cut me out of the action and when she had told me here at the hotel I decided to take her out."

"Jesus! Get him into the car?" he ordered with shaking his head in discuss.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was an hour later when Special Agent Tobias had spoken with his boss of the regional office decided to give Davis his deal with the Intel he was giving along with writing down the one name that might surprise everyone at the Pentagon.

"I will be sure Tobias to be calling the Witness Protection Program. But I need from him as to why she would want to be a traitor in the first place?"

Rubbing the back of his neck he says the following. "Sir I have already asked the question. He had told me that she was tired of always having bills with her gambling at the casino's and her recent divorce from her husband. She wanted the money to get her out of debt for the most part." Tobias said...."But something else is nagging me and I need to work this out on my own." he commented..

His boss lifted his head from the report he had given him with the interrogation. "Like what?" he asked with the simple question.

"Nothing really." he looked at the time to be almost five o'clock. " I have dinner with my friend Gibbs from NCIS. I need to call him to let him know I am coming. Excuse me sir with a good night to you." he says with walking out feeling something in his mind that he needs to asked his friend about the hotel.

Pulling out his cell he brought up the number to have Gibbs picking up quickly as he was located in the basement of his house.....


	39. Chapter 39

"Tobias are you coming for dinner?" Gibbs had to be sure with asking the question. He was sitting on the couch with Shane playing cards with him before Loreile was going to be ordering the Chinese.

"I am coming Butch. I need to go home to change before coming. Do I need to pick up anything from the store Gibbs?" he replied...

"Just yourself Tobias. I hope you will have something to say in regard to the murder of the Pentagon employee?" Gibbs quipped with his words while Shane was giggling for some odd reason.

"Boy! Do I Butch. And there is going to be a number of arrests as well. Talk to you soon." Tobias hung up the connection to head out after signing out to go home.

Loreile came over having to be curious wanting to know on what was going on. She had to look at her husband's expression to tell that there was something going on.

"All I know is the fact he said that there were going to be a number of arrests coming up." Gibbs had to say...

"This is not good news Jethro from what Fornell had to say to you. But in the meantime I will be calling the Chinese food order. While you take Shane upstairs to change?" she suggested since Alicia needed to give Shane a quick wash up before dinner as with Nathan.

"Sure honey." he teased playing with his wife.

"You can tease me later while in bed later." she smirk with the response with grabbing the cell phone from the coffee table.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tobias Fornell arrived home with opening the door that wasn't locked. He knew that his daughter Emily was coming home for a few days before going back to college with it being some type of teacher's convention.

Emily came down the stairs alone. Since she had mention that her boyfriend Jeff Daniels working for a engineer company might be needing to be working on a new engineers design for a new client.

"Daddy how are you?" she gave him her usual hug...

"Getting ready to go back out to have Chinese food with Uncle Gibbs and Aunt Loreile." he commented....

"Good for you. Say hello to Uncle Gibbs for me?" she says with a smile.

"Sure I will honey. Listen I need to change before leaving. Are you going out at all tonight?" he asked with the question as a parent.

"Not tonight. Jeff has a new client and he needs to crack down on the new designs. I will make sure Daddy to lock the doors tonight. Okay?" she responded with another hug before heading upstairs...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tobias couldn't believed the mountains of snow around the city and a lot of them having been carted by the city maintenance. Though he was lucky to find a parking space in front of Gibbs house having made sure he had dressed warmly with head covered with his crazy ass pony tail for his age.

Turning off the engine Special Agent Gibbs was standing on the front porch of his house to greet his longtime friend. The Chinese food had arrived only ten minutes ago. Come on inside while you tell me the news afterwards. Okay?" Gibbs said....

SOMETIME LATER AFTER DINNER....

Gibbs and Tobias were downstairs in the basement to have his friend give him the news.

"Davis E. Lorenzo had said that General Kensington and one other official at the White House as a press secretary had been working with the Cartel and the others to steal top secret/classified documents to the Cartel."

"Jesus Tobias what the hell is going on?" Gibbs responded with drinking out of his famous cup with taking a sip of his Bourbon as with Tobias sipping it as well....

"I don't know Jethro. But agents are now on the way over to the Pentagon and White House to arrest the both of them with their involvement with the Pentagon of the employee shot at the Marriott hotel. Speaking of which I need to know for my own record and no one else on who killed that Russian sniper Alexi Gorbin and Angela Martine?"

"Are you sure Tobias that you won't be saying a word to your boss since it was a special Ops by Director Vance?"

"Did I not say to you, Butch that I won't for god sake?" Tobias blow up with his blood pressure rising as with his heart rate.

"It was me and Madeline having figured out the connection with the both of them before noticing in each case that it was Davis E. Lorenzo having killed the woman from the Pentagon with Madeline's drawings and combining with mind."

"Jesus! That must of been nerve wrecking for Loreile waiting on whether the both of you having been shot or not?" Rubbing his head with another sip of the Bourbon.

"She was Tobias. Come on let's go upstairs to watch a movie?" Gibbs asked...

"Not a chance Butch. I have to be at work early working on a number of cases that needs to moving along. I will give Emily my best since she did asked about you."

They walked upstairs for where Loreile was on the phone with Shane and Nathan putting together the logo's given for Christmas. She looks up to say..."You two boys finished I was thinking about putting on a movie?"

"We are. However Loreile, Tobias needs to leave with work in the morning with a number of cases to work on."

"Sorry! I will tell Emily that you were asking about her Loreile."

"No problem Tobias." Loreile said with Fornell telling her stay on the floor with the boys goodbye to them. As Shane and Nathan waved back while giggling .....


	40. Chapter 40

Meanwhile at the White House...

Three F.B.I. agents being escorted into the White House to arrest Donald Avis Press secretary for the President of the United States. Secret service agents needed a short briefing on why they were here in the first place. They were taken to a small conference room in order to discuss the situation with the F.B.I.

F.B.I. agent Jack Godell had shown the arrest papers along with a search of his office, home and anywhere else he be living in at the moment. "Look this man has committed high treason among other charges with all of the evidence was gathered up by the bureau." he said...

"Very well Agent Godell. He's currently in with the president. I will have to interrupt him with giving him a code in order to let him know what is going on." Secret Service agent Sandall Wood advised.....

Calling the president line....

OVAL OFFICE

The president of the united states having to be talking to his press secretary with a letter. When his phone ranged. He picked it up with listening to what was being said from the secret service. "I understand. I will tell him right now." He hung up the phone to say to Donald Avis ..."Donald you're needed outside with the Secret service to take you to the small conference. I have no idea what's it's about." he said with a crooked smile pissed off...

"Of course Mr. President!" he had gotten up from his chair carrying the notepad and leaving it on the desk. He walked out with the President pissed that this had to happened. No doubt there was going to be a lot of press with the arrest and others no doubt.

Donald Avis walked in slowly into the conference room not knowing what to expect. "Donald Avis I am Agent Godell of NCIS. You're under arrest for treason, taking bribes and a number of other charges for which Director Leon Vance will explain in Interrogation. You have the right to an attorney if you need one?"

"I don't need a lawyer. I will talk to your Director Vance and tell him what is going on?" he said with looking scared as if his life is in danger.

"Very well you will have your chance Mr. Avis." NCIS Agent Godell said to him with moving the suspect through the White House halls with everyone wondering what is going on with the arrest.

Meanwhile at the Pentagon................

Three other NCIS agents Senior Field agent Timothy McGee, Nicholas Torres and Lt. Brown had the job to arrest General Kensington finding that he was working on the tenth floor in his office for the Intel community.

Passes had been issued for all three of them with two of the security officers will be their back up since explaining the total situation. There was a upheaval in the Pentagon with all of the recent employees having been arrested during the past few months.

Taking the elevator to the tenth floor. As the speed of the elevator was quick for the most part. McGee 's stomach was in his throat right now when finally the elevator stopped quickly onto the level with the door opening walking past a number of employees working.

They had walked down the long hall heading for the offices of the Intel community and General Kensington. Once they had stopped off at the desk of four secretaries working behind the desk with more inside.

There was a brunette seeing the NCIS agents and three security officers to be a rather large group. "I am Senior Field agent Timothy McGee we are here to see General Kensington."

"I will see if he's available Agent McGee." she said with McGee to say.

"We need to see him no matter what miss. It involves treason and other charges against the United States." he said harshly with his demeanor for which he always hated to be this tough unlike Special Agent Gibbs.

"Very well please come this way to his office since he's working on files." she stated with turning to look at the other ladies working in the office wondering what is going on.


	41. Chapter 41

General Kensington wanted to know just what the hell was going on when he was interrupted by the NCIS agents barging in like the wind. "Do you mind gentlemen just what the heck is going on right now?" he barked at the agents with his question.

"I am senior field agent Timothy McGee and these are my team from NCIS. General you're under arrest for treason of the highest king against the United States government along with a long list of other charges that will be explained to you by Director Leon Vance. But in the meantime your rights will be read with you going to needing a lawyer." Tim said with anger in his demeanor.

"I will like to see this evidence Agent McGee?" The general asked with the question...

"There is plenty of evidence once we get back to the Naval Yards. There you will be able to explain your actions." Nicholas Torres pulled out his cuffs with reading his rights while placing his wrists behind his back having to be a little tight having to be a big man.

Meanwhile Lt. James Brown came in to say that the security officers has the other one in custody and he's signing like wishing to talk to the authorities.

"Let's go everyone." Tim replied with being discussed with the general for the most part....

Moving out of the Pentagon. Tim pulled out his phone to call Director Vance....

Vance was working in his office dictating a letter to his secretary Melissa when his phone was ringing on his cell phone needing to answer. "One moment please Melissa while I answer it."

"Sir we have them. General Kensington doesn't wish to talk. But the other one does with having names involved and locations. He's going to put the screws the general and others." Tim said with watching the other agents placing the general and the other man into the back seat with another agent to keep an eye out on them.

"What about the press secretary at the White House?" Vance had to asked....

"He's on his way back to the Naval yards willing to talk as well Director. It looks like NCIS and other agencies is going to be cleaning out the Cartel?" Tim commented..

"Quite correct. Good job Tim. See all of you soon. Sir can I asked a question. When is Special Agent Gibbs going to be coming back to work?"

"I am going to be giving him additional days off for the holiday after being involved in those special OFF THE BOOKS missions at the hotel. Why do you asked?"

"No reason sir. See you soon." he hung up with putting away his phone.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After Tobias Fornell had left after dinner. Loreile had turned on the TV to watch the latest newscast. While her husband had gone back down into the basement to finally to get his chance to clean up the basement. Now that he has four additional days off from work.

Loreile was extremely pleased with this news now that her husband was done with his off the books crazy operations. While she was watching the Breaking news with the arrest of Senator Stephen Hill, General Kensington, and three others. She needed to let her husband know down in his famous basement on this news.

Since the boys were upstairs playing with there Christmas toys and including the lego's. It was too bad that Phineas was home across the street.

When she reached downstairs. She was able to hear the TV was on and her husband listening to the same news. "What do you think of that Loreile?" he commented with a small cup of his Bourbon.

"Justice had been served Jethro! However we will still have to worry about the snipers from overseas?" she stated with a tone that had her scared as hell.

"I agree. I am done down here. Would you like to watch a movie of any type and including SCI FI of your choice?" he quipped with a smirk on his face since she knew better....

"I am game Jethro!" she stated with her husband beginning to walk ahead of her with the shake of her head in disgust.

Checking all of the stations and including the movie channels. Loreile was able to find another one of her favorites. "The day the Earth stood still" with Michael Rennie and Patricia Neal.

Gibbs decided to make some popcorn for the movie along with three Budweiser beers for himself and a diet soda for his wife.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the Marriott hotel the F.B.I. had been continuing their investigation of the shootings of Alexi Gorbin, Angela Martin and the Pentagon employee having turned traitor.

Lt. Jack Warner a friend of Special Agent Tobias Fornell had been checking some of the rooms that were empty now for any further evidence. He was working with his female partner Jodie McKinney on the job for the past year.

She had been checking the bathroom with removing some of the pipes with the tools that was needed to find some type of a document from the Pentagon that was stolen. Why would this be placed here in the first placed?" She had pulled out having to be placed in a plastic evidence bag.

She walked out of the bathroom to show her partner with his expression surprising.

"Now this is very interesting Jodie." Lt. Warner had said with taking a quick look at the document before saying to his partner. We need to give this to Director Leon Vance along with the experts just what exactly it might be."

"I agree Lt. Warner." she stated with going back into the backroom to put the pipes back into place. Even though there might be a chance who ever it belongs to just might come back for it.


	42. Chapter 42

Lt. Jack Warner getting back to the Naval Yards. They had called Vance to let him know about the document that was found inside the pipe of the sink in the bathroom. Just what he needed with more headaches?

Walking inside with taking the elevator to the third floor for where his office is located. There was no one around in the bullpen having gone home or out into the field on other cases.

There was no secretary working in the outer office. So he knocked on the door letting him know that he was here. "Come." he said with opening the door to let him in carrying the evidence of the document. "Please sit Lt. Turner while I check this out." he stated for the most part.

"Here you go sir." Turner handed it over to him with sitting down with putting on his glasses. He then with gloves on his hands now from the draw. He started to take his time with looking at the Top secret document.

After a few moments he knew what exactly it was with the document. "What is it sir?" concerned with asking the question.

"OMG! It's the drone program by Doctor Wheeler that can dropped any type of bombs on unsuspecting residences or the military." Vance announced with the shake of his head...

"I will need to speak with General Waverly and let him know about this and have the program to shut down before we need to find out why this program documents had been stolen before someone gets hurt."

"Yes, sir. Anything else Director Vance?" Lt. Jack Warner was tired and he had needed to get duty before receiving the assignment with the search of the documents.

"You can go home Jack. I still have a ton of work that needs to be done before I am able to go home as well." he commented with a deep breath.

"Thank you, sir. I hope everything is going to be able to work out in the first place?" Warner needed to say with his response.

He turned to walk out needing to get out of the building and home to his wife Julie and young daughter Sandra age two years of age.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was outside the next day with his two boys playing in the snow with Alicia watching out as well with the protection detail. Loreile was inside working for NCIS and Vance with the computer needing to be done for the Pentagon and the White House.

She had to get it done with everyone outside having a ball and including her husband helping with one of the neighbors to finishing up with the shoveling. After they were done he had asked Jeffries to come in the house for a quick Budweiser before going back home to watch TV with his wife Sarah.

Alicia started to throw snowballs at Shane as he was getting too good at it as with Nathan. He had come too close to hitting Alicia into one of her eyes. Otherwise it hit her right cheek to cause no damage. However Nathan was very sorry for hitting her with a big kiss to the cheek making her feel better.

Gibbs had noticed across the street that the house with the D.O.D. agents were still around. He had felt good about this nevertheless. He decided to head across the street.

"Howdy! How is it going with the moving in?" Gibbs needed to know for himself.

"All moved in Agent Gibbs. We are going to be here for awhile with the protection detail of your family." Lt. Jameson had to say on the subject.

"That's good to hear Lt. Any way I just wanted to reconnect. Keep up the good work and your roomies?" he stated with a smirk knowing it's not easy to have eight in a house living together.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Director Leon Vance had been at the Pentagon for the past few hours talking with General Waverly about the Drone program with other members of the company that produces the drone and the possible chance that the plans might of been altered.

"Doctor Fauci is there any way that a enemy company might of gotten a hold of the plans?" General Waverly needed to asked the importance of the question.

"I have checked the drone electrical signals and I have found a slight variation. I have talked with the engineers and we have decided to shut it down completely. While they will be able to make the proper changes for the program." he said..

"But what about now Doctor on whether the original codes to the drone that it might of been stolen?"

"Probably most certain General and why we have changed the codes so that the drone won't be able to be used." he commented. And everyone at the conference table grumbling.

"Did you have any other choice with the change in the codes?" General Waverly needed to asked with the importance of the question.

"No choice General. Even though it's going to cost the company in order to do this in the first place. Instead of having these drones to be dropping bombs on any government property or American residences. It's all I can say on the drone program. I need to get back to the company and begin the work and other projects."

"Fine." General Waverly had to say...

Doctor Fauci had gotten up from his seat to leave the conference room with an escort to take him down to the lobby and the parking lot.

"Are you letting him leave like that General?" Director Vance had to say...

"Nope! I have a plan with inserting an undercover operative inside to keep an eye on the drone project and the change of the codes."

"Good for you, General Waverly. I won't go into further detail. This conference is over." he said period....


	43. Chapter 43

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had walked back across the street to his house. Forgetting to look to see if Phineas was outside playing in the snow. He didn't see him so he went inside to work in the basement. However Loreile had a keen sense for when it comes to her husband.

"So they are still here with the protection detail Jethro?" She was working on her work for Director Leon Vance and the D.O.D.

"They are Loreile. All moved in as with the complaints of having to be living in that house with seven others." the both of them chuckled. "Did you finished your work Loreile?" he asked with that glint in his eyes.

"Why? Do you have a better deal baby?" she commented with calling him baby as his nickname at times.

"I do. Why don't you join me in the basement and see what happens?" He said with hearing the two boys upstairs were making a lot of noise. "What the hell is going on with them?"

The both of them moved the stairs to find out what is going on in the nursery. What they saw was Alicia on all fours riding the two boys on her back as if she was some type of animal. "What in the world is going on Alicia?" Loreile needed to asked with the question.

"The boys wanted to ride me like a horse I think. But they were getting a kick out of it with getting loud not knowing that you and Jethro was able to hear.." she says with her back hurting stretching the muscles.

"Shane why are you being bad again?" Loreile cried out at her son. While her husband was chuckling at the screen.

She turned to face her husband with a look that she knew really well. "Why are you making this a mockery of it with the two boys?" she asked with a tone aggressive trying to control her emotions.

"Who me?" now he was mocking her in a way that she hated the most.

"Shane and Nathan asked on whether I can be a horse so that they can ride me to be fun." she says with the boys getting off her and with Gibbs to help her getting up and groan with her back starting to hurt a little.

Shane and Nathan knew they were in trouble this time with their father and mother.

Both of the boys seeing the stern look on their father's face didn't have to say a word knowing that they were wrong. So the both of them went back to studying with their small computer in bed in order to stay out of trouble further.

Alicia walked out of the nursery in order to speak with Gibbs and Loreile. But it wasn't about them but rather another matter entirely.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked...

"Three things starting off with those rumors of the four contracted killers from Somalia, Paraguay. They are here now after their flight landed earlier with a source said that one of them was heading for the ranch of Senator William Anderson and his daughter."

"The other two Alicia?" Loreile was concerned now that the reality was setting in with the protection detail.

"The investigation at the Marriott hotel has turned up with an document finding that certain military bases might be affected overseas to be hit by missiles. And the third is a drone system supposed to have the codes change after finding that a enemy country has stolen the prototype with the owner of the design to be suspected." she said...

"Jesus! That's a mouth full Alicia. Does Vance and the D.O.D. know all this?" Gibbs needed to say on the safely of the United States.

"So what are we to do Jethro?" Loreile needed to asked...

"Here's the plan Loreile. You're to call the Evergreen safe house and asked them on whether yourself, Shane and Nathan can stay there for the week. While I will be staying here with Alicia along with the other undercover agents until this situation ends."

"I can't be doing nothing Jethro?" she cried out.

"You're going to be taking care of our two boys while I am here to see if we can catch a killer." he responded to have Loreile extremely upset with leaving him alone..."Now get moving with the call and Alicia will help with the packing once the idea is approved."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

EVERGREEN SAFE HOUSE

Manager Jack Aker in charge of the safe house for the past year. He had just arrive from a staff meeting with the employees and security officers.

Sitting back down onto his brown swivel chair. His cell phone had been ringing in his black coat pocket with grabbing it to see his one favorite employee when she was here. At the time he had been the second-in-command before the manager had been arrested for high treason and other charges.

Answering the call...."Lt. Baskins how are you doing?" he asked since it's been awhile.

"Hi Jack! I know this is a rather strange request coming from me. " she said with looking over at her husband.

"What is it Loreile? I am always willing to help with anything that you asked?" he quipped with his words.

She was able to explain the entire situation to him with needing to stay at the safe house for a few weeks. She waited for his answer to the request. "Okay Loreile, you have it to stay. I will get the quarters ready for you and your sons. While I will have the fridge, cabinets filled with food and drinks." he said to make her happy as hell."

" I will be there in the late afternoon Jack. See you soon." She hung up the phone this time asking her husband to call for Chinese food before leaving for the safe house and a few goodies for the boys. While she headed upstairs to help with the packing.


	44. Chapter 44

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had called for the Chinese food before they left for the Evergreen safe house always in their lives.

He was saddened to be seeing them go with staying in contact via the WEBCAM, EMAIL OR PHONE. Loreile had promised her husband that she was going to call him once the two boys were settled. She will be able to call him and give him the update with arriving safe and sound.

She had no idea just how long they were going to be staying at the safe house. It was all going to depend on whether her husband and the D.O.D. undercover agents will be able to catch the Russian contracted sniper.

Alicia had placed as with Gibbs all of their personal belongings into the trunk and back seat while the two were placed with the belted to secured them.

She had promised the manager Jack Aker that she was going to make it before dark reaching the main gate. Kissing her husband one last time before going. She watched her husband and Alicia to head back into the house.

She started to move off into the traffic reaching the highway in order to make it to the Evergreen safe house. She looked back quickly to check on her sons to find them partially asleep. She continued with making sure that she wasn't going to be tailed....

But she wasn't at all having to make it in good time just when it was getting dark. She stopped at the main gate telling the security guard just who she was with her sons. The young officer had checked the bulletin board with her name listed as with the passes for all three of them. He had called for an escort to bring them to Section E doe where they will be staying for the next few weeks. Hopefully by that time the situation will be resolved.

Following the escort officer a male in his jeep had stopped six times with the check points in order to reach the quarters recently built for the overflow of new clients. Reaching their building. The male officer Davis having the keys in his hands was able to open the front door before turning on the lights on the side of the living area very spacious for the most part as with the rest of the six rooms and including a nursery for the two boys to be sleeping in for the time.

She had thanked the officer with a firm handshake before he moved off to head elsewhere. She brought the boys with their belongings brought in by the security officer. Both of the boys were glad to be here even though they were missing their father.

Shane and Nathan walked on their own. Even though Nathan was a little bit wobbly still learning as much as he can with Loreile following behind with their belongings. It was a good thing she was able to bring their laptop, phone and most of all their games or else they will be driving her crazy.

But first she needed to change into their night pajamas and slippers with the floor a little cold. Though she could always turn up the heat slightly to get the chill out of the air.

It didn't take long with getting them settled with turning on the tv telling them only cartoons. Neither gave her a hard time. "In a little something I will make something to eat boys?" she states with getting smiles from them knowing that their stomachs always talk.

Having fallen asleep.

She moved out into the spacious living room when there was a light tap on the door. She had gone to grab her phone just for the hell of it with not knowing who it might be.

"Yes, who is it?" she asked normal with her demeanor.

"Manager Jack Ager with dinner. I had my secretary to grab Chinese food for yourself and the boys." he says with the five bags in his hands.

"Hold on a minute Jack I will open the door. I am so sorry I am feeling off key right now with being here." she commented...

"No problem Loreile." He walked inside with the bag to walk into the kitchen to help with removing the items from the bags. "Thank you so much. I have no idea how to repay the safe house?" she said...

"You don't have to Loreile. Just stay safe as with your two boys. I need to go with going home to my own wife and three year old boy Jordan." he says with pride...

"Thanks so much for coming. I will go wake the boys with a surprise." she says with watching him to head for the front door and Loreile going to lock and placing the dead bolt as well...

Waking the boys was a real chore for her. Shane and Nathan were grumpy as hell. However for when she had mention that there was Chinese food. She was thrilled that they were now waking and getting up to head into the kitchen. She had lifted Nathan in order to sit on his seat. Even though Shane had no problem with Loreile laughing at the sight to be comical.

The three ate in peace even though the boys were missing their father. "Boys I told your father earlier on the WEBCAM that we were going to do a short video message for your father after we're done with dinner. Understand?" she says with chewing on a piece of the shrimp.

They were both thrilled with the idea for the video. Even though it was getting late for them to be staying up.

However after they were done eating. It had to be quick for the most part. With Loreile saying a few words. While Shane talking like crazy unlike his brother Nathan scared somewhat. So she didn't want to push her son any further having to be here in the first place.

After they were done. She forwarded it to his email address sending it off to his address. Afterwards she needed to get the boys to bed finally. Even though Shane said that he wanted to send a message to Phineas before sleeping.

She had agreed. However afterwards it was off to bed for the both of them.

Since she wasn't tired. She decided to see if her sister was online for Facebook in order to use the webcam. She tried and all of a sudden the screen came up to show her sister's face.

"Jesus Sis I wasn't show you were going to be on FACEBOOK. How is it going with yourself and David?" Loreile asked...

"We are fine. However I just can't believe you and the boys are now back into the Evergreen safe house to have your husband to catch another killer. Let's hope it's not going to take all that long Loriele?" Elizabeth said...

"It won't sister. There are a lot of help this time from NCIS and most of all the D.O.D. I spoke with Jethro with sending emails and a video from the boys."

"How did it go with them having to be away from their father?"

"Shane was his usual self. However Nathan was somewhat withdrawn." Loreile replied....


	45. Chapter 45

Loreile continued to talk with her sister getting the feeling that it might be happening sometime soon with the Russian sniper to be making the hit on her husband and Alicia. She tried to not think about it. "Elizabeth how's life in general with you and David?" she asked....

"Things are great after all this time finally having a baby to take care of. David is loving every moment spending the time with his son when he's not working at the Pentagon." she replied with pride in her voice. "Why do I get the feeling sis that you think something is going to happen soon?"

"It's the way I am feeling Elizabeth and why Jethro and Alicia has the house covered in motion sensors and other little traps to stop a bull." she commented.

"Let's hope so putting all that effect in order to kill one Russian sniper?" Elizabeth says....."Listen I know this is not easy for all of you especially after Shane was born in one of those safe houses."

"I know believe me Elizabeth. Having been away from Jethro for almost two months in the Tombstone Arizona safe house. Listen I am going to let you go to try and get some sleep. Now that is a real joke since I am always worrying about my husband. When I know that he's very capable of taking care of himself." she says omnibus...

"I will tend to agree with you, Loreile having been on his own for the longest time. Good luck nevertheless! And good night." she hung up the phone to face her husband David with their son Daniel in his arms after listening to the conversation.

"I heard Elizabeth. I just hope to god that nothing happens again to Gibbs or else Loreile is going to be a real mess again after the last time he was in the hospital in Harrisburg."

"I know. Come on let's get this little fellow to bed?" David said with his wife following into the nursery.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

GIBBS HOUSE Time: 2.30 a.m.

Both the Russian sniper and his associate were ready to begin with their ploy. While the timers on the explosives and smoke bombs will be going off in a few moments. While one was inside the attic hiding having deactivated the motion sensors throughout the house without realizing what is going on....

All of a sudden all hell broke loose with lighting up the sky with the explosives waking everybody on the block and including Gibbs not knowing just what the hell was going on. He had gotten up when he tries to grabbed his rifle when someone told him the following....

"Don't move Special Agent Gibbs?" he said with a rifle being drawn at him as Gibbs stopped his movements for now.

"Who the hell are you?' he said flat out....

The Russian sniper not bothering to give his name hit Gibbs into the face with the butt of his rifle and his cheek with blood pouring out from the side of his right mouth. He tried to wipe it away with his hand....

"I am the one man that is going to kill you with orders from the Cartel leader." he said with the rifle continued to be pointing at him.

Meanwhile Alicia was upstairs hearing what was going on downstairs before she heard a shot go off..."OMG! She said to herself needing to take the chance with taking out the bastard.

Walking down lightly in order not to alert him. She saw that what looked like that he's been shot in his stomach once more with the blood pouring out. Now was the time to fired....She fired three times into the back of his head exploding his head splatting the blood all over the area.

She ran quickly to Gibbs trying to find something to stop the flow of blood. While needing to call 911....

"911 HOW CAN I HELP YOU?" THE YOUNG VOICE OVER THE PHONE...

"YES. THERE HAS BEEN A SHOOTING AT THIS ADDRESS IN ALEXANDRIA. NCIS AGENT LEROY JETHRO GIBBS HAS BEEN SHOT INSIDE HIS HOUSE BY A RUSSIAN SNIPER AND HIS ASSOCIATE. PLEASE SEND NCIS AGENTS, POLICE, AMBULANCE AND A CORONER." SHE CRIED OUT ...

"RIGHT AWAY MA'AM. PLEASE BE SURE TO KEEP THE PATIENT WARM WITH THE POSSIBLE CHANCE OF SHOCK AND OTHER SITUATIONS. THE AMBULANCE HAS BEEN DISPATCHED AS WITH THE POLICE. I UNDERSTAND OTHER CALLS HAVE BEEN COMING IN FROM YOUR NEIGHBORS.

"THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR HELP. I WILL WAIT FOR THEM TO ARRIVE." she said with ending the connection...


	46. Chapter 46

Five minutes later the ambulance, police and other vehicles had arrived with the entire block lite up from the explosives, smoke bombs and all of the lights from the vehicles. The ambulance had pulled up to Gibbs house with the two technicians pulling out their equipment in order to save the patient. While they will be making contact with the hospital for additional just in case.

They had come inside as Alicia explained the situation with both males went to work with stopping the bleeding with the pressure bandages along with hooking him up to a portable EKG machine, blood plasma, Saline solution, Antibiotics and including pain medication.

Though his blood pressure was dropping. They needed to place Gibbs onto the stretcher in order to get him into the ambulance. Alicia needed to lock the door since she was going to be going with them.

Technician Donny West age 32 called the hospital in order to speak with one of the emergency room doctors. Doctor Andrews standing by the radio picked up the mike after hearing what West had been saying about the patient's blood pressure.

He was able to give them a number of orders over the radio so that they can try to bring up his blood pressure until they are able to reach the hospital. Injecting the chemical into his bloodstream for Gibbs they will see if this was going to work with Alicia sitting watching the work going on with the driver taking off onto the main highway.

She was hoping and praying that this entire situation wasn't a nightmare....

She was going to stay behind with needing to Loreile with giving her the vehicle in order to get to the hospital. But god forbid she needed to call her watching Gibbs to be loaded onto the stretcher with Lt. Jamieson deciding to go alone with the ride. He will figure it out later on how to get back to the house.

EVERGREEN SAFE HOUSE TIME: 12.30 A.M.

Loreile had been having a hard time trying to sleep with her cell phone next to her on loud getting that particular feeling once again. While the two boys in the nursery were still asleep.

Looking up at her watch in the dark since it glows. Time was moving slowly as all of a sudden the cell phone was going off seeing the name of Alicia on the screen. Her heart now was up in her throat.

"Alicia what's wrong for you to be calling me at this hour?" she asked with needing to take in a deep breath.

"Jethro has been shot into the stomach by the god damn sniper breaking into the house with turning off all of the motions sensors. I was able to call for an ambulance to take him to the hospital with one of the undercover D.O.D. agents with him while I stayed here."

"When it this ever going to end Alicia?" she cried out with the response.

"I have no idea Loreile. But I will lock up the house once everyone is finished before coming to the safe house with the vehicle. Please let the front gate know that I will be coming?" she asked with her concerned for the woman.

"I will Alicia. See you later." she said with ending the call to wait for Alicia.

After she was done with talking to the police, D.O.D. and NCIS agents with needing to know the entire story on what happened between Gibbs and the Russian sniper. She was so tired of answering the questions with packing her go bag not knowing how long she was going to be watching the boys at the safe house. Since she had no idea just how bad Gibbs was hit in his stomach. He did lose a great deal of blood and he was going to be needing a blood transfusion to replace that blood.

Sometime later finally she was able to leave Gibbs house with her go bag heading for the vehicle with all of the emergency vehicles, police and fire trucks now gone with the entire block are going to be more alert for now on.

She had started up the vehicle to begin heading for the safe house in order to let Loreile to head for the hospital. And in the meantime Shane and Nathan had asked their mother on why they couldn't talk to daddy. She had kept on telling them that he was sleeping and needing his rest. While she kept looking out the window for Alicia and her car. She was a nervous wreck along with her stomach and the third baby at five months.

Alicia had reached the front gate as the security guard checking the board with the information and her pass. He had called for a escort in order to bring woman over to section E an with seeing Loreile and the two boys.


	47. Chapter 47

She followed the escort through the gate in order to stop at all of the security checkpoints. Before finally reaching Loreile's quarters. When Loreile had opened the door to greet the woman. She wanted to go over the details with Shane and Nathan. 

"I will see I can make contact with you and get the boys to talk via WEBCAM?" Loreile needed to say with grabbing her go bag with Alicia handing the car keys with plenty of gas in the car. She needed to pick up her purse with all of the essentials inside in case she is stopped by a police official.

"Good luck Loreile!" Alicia replied with closing the door in order to drop off her things in the bedroom. She needed to check with the boys making sure they were asleep. She left the door opened with all of the lights down low.

While at the hospital Doctor Taft and Doctor Gilbert needed to access the situation with their patient and the area for which the bullet was lodged into his stomach. With all of the tests and including a CBC, chemical analysis, MRI and CAT SCAN. There were two fragments that had broken off in the bowel area that will be able to be removed using the laser. Lately this new laser brought from Ct. and Orlando, Florida has turned out to be a great tool for all of the doctors.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs prepped in the operating room with a full staff with the anesthesiologist had place Gibbs under now out fully and his vitals with his blood pressure low to be 90 over 45, as with his heart rate. Though the mask had been placed over his face....

The technician had brought up the laser to the front of the table with turning it on with the settings at zero for now. Doctor Gilbert taking a look at the x-rays begin to look at them before deciding to place the new laser over the wound area and selecting the area for the first of the three fragments breaking apart.

Switching the setting to the lowest with number one. He pressed the button to see the stream of the blue laser entering the layer of the first fragment burning down to nothing at all. Everyone up above the gallery watching were clapping with the first results seeing it on the computer screen.

Next was Taft taking his turn with going after the second fragment further away." Taft placed on his goggles covering his eyes in case of a problem. Changing the setting to the number two button. He pressed the switch with seeing the stronger version of the laser destroying the fragment with burning it up."

He checked the computer screen to pleased with the results standing back for Doctor Gilbert to take over....

Doctor Gilbert checked the position of the third fragment sitting next to the rest of what was left of the bullet fired at Gibbs from inside his house. Changing the laser position and the settings dropping it down. One more time with checking the screen he was now ready.....

The blue laser moved down into the directed area of the final fragment burning up before moving position once more with Gilbert to finish up with making the changes again as a smart physician turning the knob up for the higher level to destroy the final piece of the bullet to hit it twice before being destroyed with Doctor Taft and everyone in the gallery thrilled with the final results.

Doctor Gilbert the screen to show the entire region was empty with asking the technician to place the laser back into place with turning it off. While he had removed his goggles giving them to the nurse next to him. "Get the patient ready to be transported to recovery and ICU to be closely watched with his vitals?" he ordered with Taft agreeing to the order with removing his glasses to wipe them for the moment.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Doctor Cyril Taft walked out of the operating room after cleaning up himself in order to be speaking to the group in the waiting room. Loreile had been sitting in the green chair when he walked in to be greeted by the group.

"Cyril how is he?" It was beginning to be a regular thing with husband having to be in the hospital all of the time.

"He's going to be fine Loreile. He's being moved to recovery for about 15 minutes and than his room in ICU will be made ready. We were able to burnout all of the bullet fragments while using the laser. Remarkable new tool to use on patients like Jethro?" Taft praised the laser for helping to save Gibbs life once more.

Loreile was told to follow him to recovery and then to ICU for now. She was able to stay as long as wants to. Moving out of the waiting room with her friends glad that Gibbs was going to be fine in time like always. Director Leon Vance was going to go home as with everyone else to get some sleep with the late hour.

She walked into recovery wearing a gown and mask to cover her face in order to protect the patient. She decided to hold her husband's hand for now since there was nothing else to do accept to wait until a bed is ready for him.

She wanted to cry at this moment. But she needed to try and control her emotions at this particular time. Several different nurses had come over to his bed checking his vitals. "How's he doing nurse?" she needed to know...

"He's much better for when it comes to his vitals. We are going to be moving him to ICU in a few moments Mrs. Gibbs." she says to place a smile on Loreile's face.

"Thank you." she cried out ....


	48. Chapter 48

Once he was removed to ICU with Loreile following behind to room 821. It wasn't going to be long before her husband was going to be waking.

She had been sitting next for him almost an hour before she heard a slight noise escaping for his mouth. She was alerted with getting up from her chair while holding his hand.

His eyes began to flutter open slightly. She needed to try and coax him with waking him further. "Jethro it's Loreile come on and open those beautiful crystal blue eyes for god sake?" she commented with his mouth trying to speak as she can imagine just how dry his mouth is as with his throat. She wasn't able to see the chart around on whether he was allowed to have any cold water.

But she did see the water pitcher filled with ice chips to give her the clue. "Jethro try talking to me." she says with watching for any further reaction when finally his eyes opened trying to focus on the voice to see her face with her long black hair down onto her shoulders.

Croaking his voice for a moment. "You really do need a haircut Loreile?" he joked with a slight cough for a moment.

"Very funny Jethro! Why is it that we always wind up here in the hospital?" she asked meant as a joke as well.

"Just lucky I guess! And besides I can guarantee that Alicia was able to get both of the snipers that were able to get into the house?" he cried out.

"She did Jethro big time coming down the stairs with her rifle to be quick as a bunny. I must say my dear husband that your reflex actions are slowing down?" kidding him again with that famous stare of his.

"What do you want from me Loreile?" I am going to be 70 years old in September." he commented with trying to move with a slight grimace escaping from his mouth...

"Are you alright Jethro?" She touches his shoulder waiting for his response with the question.

"It was a slight twinge with the stomach for where the wound is located. You would think that I will be used to it by now after all of the times I had been shot in the stomach over the space of forty years."

"A long time for you to be remembering? It's a good thing that I have never been shot in the stomach. However I was with my left shoulder and shin to hurt like hell Jethro!" she said with a hint of a smile..

"No kidding! You know I love you, Loreile. Who is watching our children?" he asked ...

"Alicia. I called her to come to do the exchange so that I can stay here in one of the Doctor's quarters for tonight." she says with pushing back his silver hair back to be truly a real mess.... "Are you hungry? I don't even know on whether you're able to have something?"

"I am hungry and I don't even feel any issues with the stomach to make me sick. So that should prove alright in my books Loreile?"

"Okay I will head downstairs even though I am still full from earlier with the manager my friend Jack buying everyone Chinese food." she replied with seeing that jealous look on her husband's face.

"Where did you happened to meet Jack by chance?" he asked just for the hell of it....

"In the marines when he came into the Communications center looking for Intel with him involved with the Naval Intel community. Anything else?" she responded...

"Is he married?" he wanted to push her buttons even in the hospital bed.

"He's married for 25 years to his wife name Diane with four children all grown. Two of the boys are in the Marines and Air Force, while the girls is a a National Broadcasting Reporter in New York. While the other is a publisher for Black Pawn in California."

"That is some family Loreile?" he said to really surprise her...

"I agree. At least he started their family for when he was twenty years old?" she says.

"What is that supposed to mean Loreile?" he barked out with his Marine demeanor....

"It means nothing at all my dear husband." she barked back at him to be even before kissing him on his cheek. "Listen since you're awake and alert. I am going down stairs to grab something to eat. I will see what I can get you as well without having someone to read me the riot act?" she smirked with picking up her purse.

"Love you, Loreile." he responded with Loreile walking out of the room to head for the elevator.


	49. Chapter 49

When she had left his room. Doctor Cyril Taft standing at the ICU nurses station. He sees her calling out to the woman. She comes over to him with Taft asking on whether he's awake.

"He's awake and very grumpy Cyril. But he seems fine to me. However listen would you care to come with me downstairs with me to eat? I am going to get something for Jethro. Unless that is a big problem with you?" she pushed it with the question...

"I have no problem with it Loreile. Just make sure that he doesn't overdo it with the Chinese food. He was lucky that the bullet fragments didn't hit anything vital with the stomach. Or else he was going to be in trouble?" he cried out with telling the nurse to sign him out with going downstairs.

#######################################################

Alicia woke up after hearing the two boys giggling in the nursery. She had gotten up to check on what was going on.

She found them both on their laptop this early to be having a conversation with Phineas. They weren't talking to him long before getting ready for school. He had signed off with them. When Alicia asked the boys on what was going on.

"Talk to Phin, Alicia." Shane said before asking the next question. "Where is mommy?" he said to her.

"Oh! Boy!" she said before trying to answer the question.

"Mommy is visiting daddy. Something happened and daddy needed to go to the hospital. So I am here to take care of you until I know either way. But in the meantime the both of you are going to bed with putting away the laptop.

"What happened with daddy?" Shane asked with concern with his little voice.

"Look Shane I will know more when mommy calls me. But right now to bed you're going. Okay?" she was annoyed slightly with the both of them.

Shane and Nathan sleeping together instead of the crib. He wanted to be close to his older brother. While Alicia placed the multi colored green pattern blankets over them with turning the lights down on low.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Bethesda hospital operating room....

There was a number of doctors and residents up in the gallery including dark hair woman posing as a first year resident watching the operation down below with both Doctor Cyril Taft and Doctor Gilbert using the new laser having been purchase from Orlando, Florida.

Special Agent Gibbs had been placed with a breathing mask while the anesthesiologist had put him under. Doctor Taft needed to be sure as he was taking his first turn on turning up the level for the laser to be burning up the fragments in his stomach. Even though not hitting any of the major organs and intensives.

Mrs. Gibbs had arrived into the hospital with the security guard handing her a pass in order to head up to the eighth floor for where her husband was located in the operating room.

There was no one in the waiting room. Since she only called Vance and the others about Gibbs having been shot. She needed to get off her feet having to be hurting. Sitting down in one of the ugly green chairs.

She had closed her eyes trying to relax with her thoughts. The both of them lately had been though a great deal and she was getting a little sick and tire of it....

OPERATING ROOM

Doctor Cyril Taft needed to be careful with the movement of the laser. While checking the levers on the laser control panel.

He looked over at the main computer screen positioning before pressing the button with the laser passing through the wound to break up and burn the small fragment. Afterwards Doctor Gilbert took over with his goggles resetting the levers before starting again.

Meanwhile there was a lot of chatter going on up in the gallery. While the dark hair woman continued to watch....

After a while knowing that her father was going to be alright and brought into ICU. She changed again to head out towards the elevator seeing a woman coming off that looked like to be her father's wife Loreile.

Loreile bumped into the woman for a moment saying that she was sorry. Loreile moved out to head on down to the waiting room and the nurses station on when her husband was going to be moving to ICU.

The woman walked inside to pull out her cell phone in order to call her mother at the Marriott, Hotel on the outskirts of Alexandria, Virginia.

Her mother had answered the phone. "How did it go Kelly?" She said with her own husband Alex looking on with the phone call.

"The laser operation went well mother. I plan to stay here and wait to make that little trip into his room. Somewhere along the line. I will probably be bumping into my father's wife Loreile?" she said over the phone...

"I am glad to hear this. But I am going to stay this that this is not a good idea after all of these years Kelly. Otherwise you're always been stubborn just like your father!" she commented..

"Yeah I know mother!" she said with telling her I will call in a little while...She hung up the phone to head for the Café to have a quick bite to eat.....


	50. Chapter 50

After talking with her mother on her cell phone. She had gone downstairs to wait with needing something to eat and drink. She had a feeling after being ICU that her father was going to wake soon so that she can use her excuse.

She had been wanting to speak with her father for the longest time ever since they were released by the Witness Protection Program. EVEN THOUGH THE DANGER STILL EXISTS...

Meanwhile Loreile had walked into her husband's room with Doctor Taft having to be doing final checks. "Doc how is he?" she had to asked with concern...

"He's going to be fine Loreile. Plus the fact he's waking really soon. So talk to him like you always do?" Taft said with making her blush slightly.

"Of course Doctor!" She pulled up a chair to hold his warm, callous hands. While Taft left his unit to check on another one of his patients having replaced a heart valve.

It wasn't long even though Loriele was thinking about the woman she had bumped into with coming out of the elevator.

It was rather strange for when she had remembered one of Jethro's visions awhile back talking about his first wife Shannon and his daughter at the time to be 8 years. Even though 34 years later if she was still alive will make her to be 42 years and Shannon a year younger than Jethro.

She heard a moan escaping out of the mouth of her husband. She pulled over a chair being careful. She held onto his firm, callous hands and warm to be a good sign.

"Jethro it's Loreile I am here with you in ICU. Come on baby open up those beautiful crystal eyes?" she cried out with her stress level high.

There was another moan along with a series of flutters of his eyes trying to focus for the most part. She needed to check the grey water pitcher on whether there was any of the ice chips to keep in his mouth to keep moist.

"Loreile." he heard her....His voice was barely audible to hear....

"Jethro you're in the hospital with Alicia calling for an ambulance." Still holding his hand....

"I love you." he commented with Loreile needing to fill the grey pitcher with the ice chips. She placed a small amount into his mouth dry feeling like moth balls...

"I love you, Jethro. You're going to be alright." she said the truth with the information coming from Taft and even the nurse that was here.

"Loreile I was caught off guard by that bastard hitting my face with the butt of his rifle." he stopped for a moment to catch his breath while she gave him more ice chips. "Thank you." he said with a quick smile.

"You're welcome Jethro. Doctor Taft you're going to be alright. And get this while you were being operated there was a gallery full of doctors and residents watching the surgery on you."

"I guess my reputation precedes me Loriele?" he smirk even though he was grimacing slightly in regard to his stomach.

"Are you alright baby?" she asked with a kiss to his nose with seeing the bruise on his right cheek.

"Just some pain." he said with trying to shift his position on the hospital bed...

"Can I do anything for you?" she asked before deciding to tell him about the strange woman she seen coming off the elevator.

"No. Other than the fact I had that strange vision I had with this dark hair woman coming to see me in my room." he commented...

"Really Jethro! I saw that very same woman coming off the elevator coming to see you. Are you sure it was vision or was it real?" she watched his reaction to the question...

"I really don't know anymore Loreile? I have been so doped up with the pain medication. And besides why don't you get some rest yourself and come back at seven o'clock?" Gibbs was telling her that he was tired and needed to rest for an hour or so.

"Okay I can use some sleep anyways Jethro. Since I have the key to the doctor's quarters. I will be back baby. Take care of yourself?" she commented with a kiss to his lips before walking out.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Kelly walked into the suite of her mother's hotel room with Shannon and Alex sitting on the couch watching a John Wayne movie called the Searchers.

She looked up at her daughter taking off her coat, hat and gloves with the cold outside in the forties.

"It went well. Even though my father in and out of it from the medication that was given to him. But I told him that I was coming back with all of us at seven o'clock. And no doubt so will his wife Loreile a very beautiful woman I might add mother."

"I am hoping Kelly that Jethro is happy finally after all of the pain he had been through over the years?" she said with emotion.

"He will be fine mommy with Loreile by his side. But for now I need to sleep or else I won't be able to function later." she said with heading for the connecting door for where her husband James was supposed to be sleeping himself.

She walked inside the living room with the lights down low as she leaves her black coat, hat and gloves on the couch before heading into the living room. She was tired for the most part...

Once again the bedroom lights were down low and James under the blankets on his right side. She had taken off her own clothes with leaving them onto the chair and grabbed her red nightgown from the table and placed it over her head and headed for her side of the bed and the blankets.

She laid on her back for when her husband moved to his otherside knowing that his wife was there to cover her with an arm as part of the emotional support.


	51. Chapter 51

Sometime later....

Shannon and Alex had gotten dressed needing to make sure that Kelly and her husband James were ready. She told Alex that she was going to check on them through the connecting door.

She was able to hear voices from inside the bedroom. "Hello it's Shannon? Is it alright to come inside unless you're not dressed?" she asked with waiting for a reply from either one of them.

"Come in mother we are ready with putting on the final touches." Kelly needed to say through the door. She opened it to see Kelly and James dressed nicely with the outfit she chose to wear.

"I still have reservations about all this Kelly. But nevertheless I won't fight you any further on the subject?" she commented with telling them that she and Alex will be downstairs in the lobby.

"We will see you there Shannon." James needed to say with brushing the last of his black hair with some strains of grey mixed in.

"No problem." Shannon walked out to head back through the connecting door.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Meanwhile Loreile with her watch waking her after finally falling asleep. She had been thinking still about the woman from the elevator along with what her husband had told her over the phone about a big surprise. She had no idea just what it was going to be.

She needed to get up with needing to use the bathroom with her bladder full from the baby. After she was able to do what was necessary before getting dressed, fixing her hair into a bun and than the final touches with her makeup to be slightly darker in nature. She had placed on her sandals along with a few squirts of her favorite perfume Opium. She was now ready to leave with her key and purse with walking out into the chill of the hallway from the air conditioning.

It was ten minutes to seven o'clock with knocking on the door to walk in with Gibbs having cleaned up accept for his five ' clock shadow. She hated it when ever he kisses her on her face to break out.

"Really Jethro!" she exclaimed....

"What Loreile?" he said to get her attention.

"Could you at least shave for this special event as you mention over the phone?" she sat down waiting for a response from her dopey husband at times...But yet she loved him a great deal no matter what he looks like even with a five o'clock shadow.

"I knew that you were going to say something about not shaving. But I will tomorrow in the morning." he says when he heard a knock on the time with looking at the time on his watch. "They're here?" he said with the both of them having butterflies.

Kelly is the first one to walk in to the be the same woman had she had seen earlier in the elevator with her husband, Shannon and than her husband Alex Anderson.

"Loreile I would like you to meet my daughter Kelly Gibbs Hawkins and her husband Colonel James Hawkins of the Witness Protection Program and this is Shannon fielding Gibbs Anderson and her husband Alex Anderson a contractor for the Navy in California."

"Where have the both of you been all of these years?" Loreile needed to asked with the importance of the question.

"In Italy inside a Witness Protection Program for 24 years until we were released from them to start all new lives with our last names having been changed to protect us from any of the Cartel from over the years." Kelly needed to say.

"But why now to make the contact with your father?" Loreile responded with looking over at Gibbs with his haunted face...

"I wanted to see and talk with my father before James and myself head back to our home in Orlando, Florida and our two little boys."

"Jethro you're a grandfather? she was pleased with telling him this news."

"I know and hopefully we will be able to visit them sometime soon." Gibbs said with Shannon not saying a word for the moment.


	52. Chapter 52

Gibbs turned to face Shannon having changed so much from over the years. "Shannon are you alright?" he asked his first wife...

"Me? I am just worried like always since I have been fighting with Kelly for weeks about this visit. I just didn't want nothing to happen to ruin the reunion?" she responded with the tone that Gibbs knew really well. And Loreile was able to noticed it as well.

"Why didn't all of you to decided to come see Jethro ten years ago once all of you were released from the Witness Protection Program?" Loreile asked with the importance of the question.

"We weren't should on whether there was going to be any danger for the both of us?" Shannon says with the comment.

"That makes sense." Gibbs replied with holding his daughter's hand and with looking at her diamond wedding ring. "Your ring is beautiful Kelly? James has great taste with the choice of diamond?" he had pride in his tone and demeanor.

"Thanks Jethro!" James had called him by his middle name that only a few people call him by that over the years.

"When will all of you be heading back to Orlando, Florida and California?" Gibbs asked with the importance of the question.

"In four days since we can't have the two boys without their parents for too long in spite the fact the nanny is watching them like hawks. We live of the beach in a Condo for where they can swim, play and anything else with the nanny to keep an eye out on them." Kelly said....

"We know the feeling Kelly." Loreile said. "Shane and Nathan is always trying to get over me all of the time. However for when it comes to their father and his famous Stare they will listen to him all of the time?" she smirk slightly while everyone else chuckled.

"Shannon were you able to have any other children accept for Kelly?" Gibbs asked.....

"I neglected to mention that our son Jake age ten adopted is staying in a military school in California that he loves a great deal. It had taken us through the courts a year in order to finally adopt him and was the best thing we ever did. I have photos and we will show you tomorrow if you like us to come back?" she commented with a smile to release some of the stress.

"I will like that a great deal Shannon!" he responded even though Loreile knew this was hard for her husband to deal with this situation after 34 years.

"Alex what type of work are you doing for the Navy?"

"Drones mostly even though the project is highly classified. Though we had been having an issue with a possible of a hack into one of our systems. SECNAV and the PENTAGON knows all about it since I left to go on tour with these two lovely ladies. I need to be back in four days." Alex had to say....

"Anyone hungry?" Loreile asked with the question for which she can order from her favorite Chinese food.

They all agreed with the food. Though there was a knock on the door having to be Doctor Cyril Taft coming to check on his favorite patient. "What's all this Jethro?" he looked at the four of his visitors and including Loreile on the phone...

"Doc I will explain everything to you later. But for now I would like you to meet my daughter Kelly and her husband Colonel James Hawkins of the Witness Protection Program, and this is Shannon as with her husband Alex Anderson as a Navy contractor in California."

"Amazing! How many years since you had seen them Gibbs?" he had to asked with the question.

"34 years and all this time they were living new lives the past 14 years." Gibbs needed to say on the subject....

And in the meantime Loreile had gotten off the phone with the Chinese restaurant to be here in 35 minutes.

"Doc I even ordered Chinese food for you as well my friend." she said...

"You're so nice Loreile." Taft said with Gibbs laughing his head off.

"Daddy what is so funny?" Kelly asked for the most part...

"I am laughing because Taft is mocking me like always with trying to get my goat. He always likes to see me get upset with my famous temple and gut." he responded with giving him the famous stare.

"From what I can see if that Doctor Taft is a good friend of yours and that worries over you all of the time?" Kelly responded with turning to face her father smiling.

"And Shannon what do you think?" Doctor Taft asked her...

"Look I have no way to know with a first visit. I have come to the point of having to be very careful from over the years." Shannon had given her point on the subject.

"That's too bad Shannon. I do hope that you're able to trust once again?" Taft quipped with his words...

"I do hope so." Shannon looked over at her husband Alex happy of her response in general.

"I had made my decision to start a new life and I really didn't wish to hurt Jethro in any way. But when our daughter decided to contact you. I had no say in the matter." she said with slight anger in her demeanor.

"Shannon can I asked a question in regard to the compound in Italy?" Doctor Taft asked with listening to the conversation.

"What is it you need to know?" Shannon commented.

"Did the Cartel ever know over the years that you and Kelly were being protected by the Witness Protection program?" Taft waited for the answer...

"Not at all. And besides there was a great many security officers protecting everyone with having to be well guarded with fences, dogs and a number of other security measures that none of us knew at the time."

"Quite correct Shannon." Colonel Hawkins had to say...

"Though the residents were well treated, fed good, education, training, entertainment and so much more."

"Were there ever any escapes with those hating the idea of being there Colonel?" Gibbs asked this time with the question.

"There were a few during those years and when I was transferred there to over see Kelly and Shannon. One of the guards had to be terminated with the treatment of a male doctor trying to escape only to be shot at as a warning. This had happened four years ago. I was off duty at the time I had heard about it."

Colonel James Hawkins had to say...

"God! That's terrible Colonel?" Gibbs replied with slight anger with his tone.

"Tell me about it Gibbs. Anyway there had been major changes had been made during the past ten years." James had to say with the Intel information.


	53. Chapter 53

There was silence for a few moments until Kelly asked Loreile about the two boys. 

"What would you like to know Kelly about Shane and Nathan?" Loreile had to say with watching her husband's face.

"How are the two boys for when they are around daddy?" Kelly responded.

"Jesus that's a loaded question. Shane and Nathan are scared of Jethro for which he keeps them into place. But for the most part both of the boys love their father a great deal. Gibbs has a friend name Phineas 12 years lives across the street to help out the boys with their studies learning English, math and anything to do with everyday life. Otherwise the both of them and sometimes Phineas to try and get over me with their antics in spite the fact their is the nanny watching them."

"I understand your pregnant again. How far along?" Kelly needed to know...

"Five months and I was able to find out that the baby is going to be boy number three." Loreile says..

"Our two boys David age 9 and Robert aged 8 does the same thing as well. But they love to learn, swim, movies of all types, motorcycles and girls." she chuckled as with everyone else. "I have been meaning to tell James about the news that I have known for the past three weeks." she said to have James attention.

"I already know Kelly. You're not able to hide anything from me. I was just waiting for you to finally tell me the news and for which I am extremely happy about it."

"Well in that case everything let's celebrate about it before you all head back home?" Gibbs needed to respond with the news that he's now a grandfather to four.

" And since I will be going home tomorrow. All of you can come to house for dinner? " he said with Kelly hugging her father comfortably.

"I will come Gibbs. But I don't think Shannon will be up to it at this time." Alex replied with Gibbs getting concerned that their might be a health issue.

"Shannon is there as problem with your health?" Gibbs had to asked about his first wife.

"No of course not Jethro! I just don't feel up to it to come. Okay?" she didn't say anything else afterwards with the response of why she wasn't coming.

"Well than it's settled?" Gibbs responded with Doctor Taft coming in to tell them that everything is all set with the lounge and Chinese food arriving with the escort..."  


Taft walked in as something was going on with all of them in the room. He was able to feel the tension as Loreile was able to walk out with them to the corridor. She knew where the lounge was located as she watched everyone walk out. Leaving Taft and Gibbs inside to be placed into a wheelchair.

"What the hell is going on Gibbs? Even though I know it's none of my business?" Taft says with moving the wheelchair to the edge of the bed so that he's able to get into it coming off the bed slowly without a problem.

"All I can tell you, Doc is the fact that Shannon had an issue with Kelly making the decision to come here and talk with me here?" he responded the best he could with the answer.

"It seems to me Gibbs is the fact that maybe Shannon must feel guilty with starting a new life without having to contact you to say that she and Kelly were still alive?" he had hit the subject right on the nose.

"It does look like it Cyril. And I am going to find out tomorrow further from Kelly and James while they are at my house for dinner." he says.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The very next day....

It was around ten o'clock in the morning that Cyril Taft arrived with the final paperwork to have Leroy Jethro Gibbs released from the hospital.

"Gibbs your ride is arriving in 15 minutes to have you leave. I suggest you call your wife know the good news. So please sign the last of the paperwork to get you out of here?" Taft said with his tone of voice to be a happy one.

"Thanks doc! I will try not to have this happen again in some time?" he joked for the most part with his response.

"I hope not! I don't wish to see your ugly face in this hospital again? Joking back with the both of them laughing...

"Jesus! You're crude Cyril?" he said with Taft walking out of his room....

Moments later he picked up his phone to call again his wife. Only this time she was in the hospital sleeping before heading home in the morning along with Alicia and the two boys from the safe house.


	54. Chapter 54

Loriele had just arrived home with her boys playing in the middle of the living room with the toys. Shane and Nathan were thrilled to see their mother when all of the sudden the phone in her coat pocket began to go off.

She asked Madeline to take the toys and boys up stairs to the nursery to continued on playing.

"Yes, of course!" she said with ordering the boys to pick up their toys even though Nathan was upset that he wasn't able to stay in the living room.

"Jethro good morning baby. What's going on?" she watched the two boys slowly walking towards the stairs dejected for the most part. Madeline was helping them with carrying the Lego's.

"Coming home in a little while I wait for my transportation. Taft and myself signed the last of the paperwork. So I wanted to call you to prepare for my arrival like a king?" he cried out over the phone.

"Really a king?" she said with a chuckle. "Okay what about breakfast did you eat? I can order from the diner and place it on the hot stove until your arrival." Lorele had to say....

"Sounds good Loreile. I am starved mostly. See you soon sweetie!" he hangs up the phone in his room anxious to be home with this family.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Finally some twenty minutes later his transportation had arrived with the transport technician with Taft helping to place Gibbs into the wheelchair with placing his go bag on his lap to head out and down to the freight Elevator making it easier for all involved.

Watching his friend leave the hospital. Taft headed back up to his own office to grab his own things to sign out to go on home to his wife Catherine and there baby girl Hope.

The ambulance driver and his aide was able to make sure that their patient Leroy Jethro Gibbs was strapped into the front seat for which he asked to be seated instead of the back of the ambulance.

Asking that the patient was ready to go with being properly strapped in. Gibbs was overjoyed to finally to be on the way home....

SOMETIME LATER...

Loreile had been sitting on the couch in the living room every now and then to look out the window on whether the ambulance was arriving. She had been working on the laptop with her email sending messages to her sister Elizabeth, Vance and McGee.

When all of a sudden she heard a vehicle pulled up to be the ambulance with making her heart skip a beat. Shutting down her laptop getting up to let Alicia know and her boys that he father had arrived.

Placing on her coat with the weather outside freezing. She had the key inside the pocket in order to not lock the door. She waited on the front porch with seeing her silver fox husband moving out from the front seat with his cane. The driver was able to get out and help Gibbs to walk up the sidewalk, while the technician in the back with removing his go back and other items from the hospital.

He had walked past Gibbs asking his wife opening the front door for where to place his things...

Coming back out...She walked right into the embraced of her silver fox handsome husband and kissing him. Both the driver and the technician were happy with the kiss between husband and wife.

The kiss between the both of them was passionate and with enough heat to light up the entire neighborhood. She was able to feel it as with her husband Jethro. They moved back inside the house to be run over by Shane and Nathan with Madeline bringing them downstairs.

Gibbs has never been so happy to see his two boys excited to see him with them wrapping around his legs. Gibbs had bent down to kiss and hug the both of them telling Shane the following..."Hey! Big man are you taking care of mommy as with Nathan?"

Both of the boys shook their heads in agreement with his father starting to have tears falling down his face and wiping them away.

"Daddy I love you." Shane as always with his emotional outburst as compared to Nathan being the complete opposite.

"I love you both as well. Now I understand you want to go back upstairs to play? But remember that a nap is coming up soon as with daddy needing to rest as well. Mommy won't let me stay up or else I will be scolded as well?" The three of them chuckled even though Loreile wasn't happy with her expression on her face and Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew it had her goat!!!!!!!

"I do hope this means something else Loreile?" he smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" she was again trying to tease her silver fox sexy 69th year old husband.

He felt dejected all of a sudden and with this coming from her after being stuck in the hospital....

Once the boys were asleep in the nursery. She told Madeline what she intends to be doing with her husband asleep on the couch.

She had raised her eyebrow just like Mr. Spock will have done over the years on Star Trek and the movies. "HAVE FUN!" She said with Loreile having changed into her red nightgown with the slots on the sides, back and front along with a very low cleavage to really drive her husband wild with desire....

"Thanks."

She walked out of the nursery with closing the door halfway while Madeline will be writing on her laptop to keep herself busy before deciding on sleeping as well...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Leroy Jethro Gibbs wearing just his sweatpants on the couch with no blankets since it was warm inside. He's been asleep for awhile when she walked over to her silver sox sexy husband.

She needed not to scare him without getting herself hurt in the process. However what she didn't know was the fast that he was waiting for this to happen as his eyes saw her moving in wearing that damn sexy nightgown of hers.


	55. Chapter 55

Talking softly with calling him. She waited for him to wake and wondering what she was up to with him. She was burning inside with needing him badly for when it comes to her needs and his.

"What's wrong Loreile?" his voice was very low and sultry...She sat need to him while her hands began to roam his silver fox sexily body and inside his sweat pants. She was able to tell that he was stirring with her hands massaging his shaft.

"Loriele! I have been waiting for all-day this type of action from you?" he placed a well-deserved smirk onto his face.

"Relax Jethro and let me make you feel so better both inside and out?" she commented as she continued with her hands and having to pull down his grey sweats and off. He was now at full staff for which she loves the most...

Taking in a deep breath with his lungs. His breathing had been picking up with his wife around him with her alluring perfume. She placed her mouth down onto his hardened penis all of the way down her throat without having to throw up with the action.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had thrown his head back with the sexual pleasure of her mouth, tongue, and biting his membranes. "OMG! I want more of you, Loreile. Please I want to fuck you badly?" he moaned out with his response.

"Than what are you waiting for Jethro?" she cried out with Gibbs getting up from the couch and Loreile taking the place onto the couch and spreading her legs with her husband placing his legs between her to begin eating her bald pussy. He had spread out her pussy in order to take hold of her clit that was throbbing and swelling for his lips to take hold of...

She moaned out with his mouth on her clitoris quivering. Her husband was enjoying himself immensely with her clit and then some. He continued while his hardened cock throbbing in its wake!

Loreile's pussy was dripping wet for which Gibbs had been lapping up. However, he was more interested in fucking his wife nevertheless. He had lifted up her both lanky legs with getting up to place the tip of his cock at her dripping entrance. She was waiting for his intrusion feeling the pressure of her pussy being invaded by his enormous, swelled, fat, and round cock filling her up and stretching her muscles.

"Please my sexy silver fox husband fuck me hard as you can?" she cried out with her G-SPOT being touch as with her cervix to drive her wild with sexual desire...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs a sex machine himself began to move his hips and his entire body withholding his wife's legs into place in order to be ramming hard into her with each and every thrust. Loreile needed to take a deep breath as the thrusts were intended to hit up against her cervix and making her cum once again with the force of the orgasm.

Her legs were weak from the muscular spasms of the orgasm she had caused by her husband's large penis. When they had first had sex almost four years ago on the beach just after the SECNAV celebration. She was so impressed with the size of his cock and how he was using it to pleasure and give pain at the same time.

Changing position again Gibbs was sizing her up once again with her on all fours like a dog with her head down and her rump up into the air. He was able to fuck the woman hard and deep while licking the opening of her ass and enjoying the feeling altogether.

Gibbs had put all of his energies into the fucking of his wife. She kept on telling him to be harder with each and every thrust into her dripping, wet pussy.

"Damn it, Loreile I am trying?" he begged with the question.

"Move that sexy ass of yours to move baby?" she was serious as she scratches his back and does the same with his ass making red marks. This was going to push him further into fucking her.

Gibbs somehow was able to find the straight to push himself further with his swollen cock moving in and out of his wife's pussy. He was breathing hard as hell along with his heart rate and the sweat pouring off his head and brow along with the rest of his body.

He wasn't able to stop his action. His penis was so red tender and swollen. He didn't know how much longer he was able to last with her and the sexual urges. Finally, he exploded deep inside with letting go of his cum filling her up.


	56. Chapter 56

Afterwards he had pulled out of her with his penis throbbing like hell. This is when she decided to take his throbbing penis into her mouth again. He cried out from the pain as she pushed him down to get what she wanted from her husband.

Bending down over him by opening his legs to the brink so that she can suck her husband's cock. She had always loved to eat him no matter where they are located. She didn't care what people had thought of seeing the action.

"Yummy Jethro! You're not to be able to walk for a few days," she smirked.

She began with her husband squirming. He was making all types of noises coming out of his mouth. She was loving it nevertheless.

She sucked, bitten, using her tongue as well. She even did something that her husband loves the most with sucking his two balls into her mouth and giving him enough pleasure and pain at the same time.

He had remembered when he was taken hostage by the terrorist leader to have him hanging by his penis and balls with needles inside the dungeon. He screamed out so much with the blood pouring out of his penis and balls dripping to the cement floor.

But this time it was a different story as she placed the both of them into her mouth to suck on them to drive him just crazy with sexual desire.

"Loriele please suck me so much harder?" he cries out with his response.

His sexual energy was extremely high and wanted a great deal. Even if it means being drained at the end of the night with his wife's hunger.

He cried out with both of his legs shaking and trying to close them. But she continued to suck his ever softballs and his legs going soft with his muscles. "OH, DEAR GOD!" Gibbs said as the pain was getting to be just too much for him...

"MORE JETHRO?" She asked...

"I want more from your mouth and then suck my penis hard as well with tying me up as well and place a cloth into my mouth?" He was so sexually overheated when it comes to his wife...

"Certainly husband!" Loreile had to reply with that expression on her face.

However, she wasn't done with his two balls between his legs. She takes them into her hands to began massaging to have her husband trying to move in order to relieve the pressure. However, it was not to be for the moment. She once again takes them into her mouth to have her husband crying out from the pain she was giving him.

"Are you trying to kill me Loreile?" he cried.

"What's the matter Jethro you can't take the pain?" she began to suck harder making him cringe between his legs.

He starts to cry from the pain of his life's blood in his wife's mouth. Afterward, she stops to take hold of his very hardened penis standing erect up into the air. "Are you going to fuck me or what Jethro?" she demanded...

She went to work with finding the cuffs and ropes to tie him up on the bed in the bedroom. She had made sure that his wrists were tight as with his ankles with placing two pillows under his ass to raise his penis and balls in the air. She was able to find a blindfold to be placed over his eyes and cloth for his mouth.

She then found the other little goodies that she had brought from the sex store of the mall that they visited a number of times. His penis was going to be hurting so much that there might be passing out. So she was going to be needing the smelling salts.

Once everything was set up. She grabbed the strap in order to whip his chest, penis/balls, and other parts of the body. She was pure evil tonight when it comes to her husband and her overall needs.

She was able to wipe his penis several times with her husband screaming up with his hips rising into the air. She will do this several more times before placing both items on his cock and balls to be squeezing them.

She had turned them up all of the ways to have Gibbs crying out with his cock and balls feeling like they were going to explode on him.......

"DEAR GOD! I can't take it Loreile. It reminds me just too much like being in Paraguay with Hernandez and the others." he states with his painful words.

She continued on with the whipping of his body. He screams out when one of the strikes hits right on the top of his penis. He wasn't able to move at all with his penis throbbing. She stopped with the whippings to bring out her little gems to squeeze his penis and balls altogether to really drive him crazy.

"What are you doing Loreile?" he demanded.....

"Wait until I turn on these gems," she said with a smile that he wasn't able to see. Moments later it had felt as if he was going to explode both with his penis being squeeze as his balls throbbing. His hips, legs, and back were trying to adjust to the pain and pressure.

"STOP!" Gibbs cried out with the one-word response.

"No, I won't Jethro." she decided to sit down on her husband's penis stretching her further inside along with the heat.

"SON OF A BITCH! Just you wait when this is all over," he said before she shut him up with a cloth stuffed into his mouth.


	57. Chapter 57

She had shut him up good with the cloth in his mouth. While his wife once again was riding him like a bull. It was bad enough that he was so sore that he was moaning out through the cloth.

She pulled at his hair while she was riding his hardened cock inside her dripping pussy coating his very tender, swollen penis. She was enjoying this nevertheless. Though she should lessen up with her husband only getting out of the hospital.

But she continued in order to get what she wanted out of him and that was respect for the most part. She was riding him with her legs and hips that it was hurting him totally as with his swollen balls for which she scratched with her nails.

He cried out through the cloth in his mouth. He was totally helpless just like when he was in Paraguay those three times. She then scraped her nails along with the faded scars of his silver hair chest making him squirm. She scraped her fingers all of the ways down to her entrance for where her husband's deadly tool was deep inside her.

"What's the matter, Jethro? You're not able to take it just like you did in Paraguay with Hernandez and the others to proceed with him.

"FUCK YOU, LORIELE!" he cried out through the cloth inside his now dry mouth.

"So you did love being fucked by Hernandez? I can imagine just how much fun you were having with these soldiers fucking your bleeding ass all day long, along with placing you on a table to have Hernandez sucking on your penis like a lollipop ?"

She sucked him hard with her hand holding the base of his cock for where she noticed the very faint scar for where Hernandez had sliced off his penis in the courtyard. She was loving it nevertheless and didn't care just how much pain she was inflicting on him.

His hips were rising up into the air as she grabbed his penis pulling it up into the air.

"You like having your penis pulled every which way?" she said to him as he was trying to knock the cloth out of his mouth and being almost successful.

It fell out of her mouth. When she slapped him hard into his face to shut him up further. "I can imagine Hernandez liking the idea that you actually loved being fucked by the soldiers, the slaves, and Hernandez. It's why he was able to fuck you all day long and evening?"

"SON OF A BITCH LOREILE I AM GOING TO PUNCH YOU OUT WHEN I FINALLY GET FREE OF YOU?" he suggested with his threats.

"Oh, really!" she grabbed his penis to place a small knife up against the base of his penis. "I am going to do the same in what Hernandez did to you in the courtyard with cutting your penis off to be displayed on a silver platter. Is this what you really want to see with you watching the blood pouring out of your body along with your god damn balls?" she screams out at him with the small knife up against his chest to cut the skin slightly to reveal blood to have him freaking out.

"NO! NOT AGAIN......" he cried out with seeing the knife heading for his penis. She placed it at the base of his penis as she was watching his face in horror.

She cut it slightly to draw some blood before using his tongue and mouth to lick up the blood to be disgusting in his eyes. "What's the matter Jethro can't stand watching this again?" she laughed into his face to have his face turned.

She continued this time to suck his penis back into her luscious mouth to have him crying with tears falling down his face.


	58. Chapter 58

Do you wish to end this role-playing or continue on Jethro? I know I had gotten a little overzealous with my role-playing?" she said with a smirk on her face as she pulled the cloth out of his mouth.

"Really Loreile now you're giving up after I am having fun with all this? I know that you're using the Hernandez torture on me. But I am over it for the most part. Just as I am over with remembering that Madeline and myself had taken out the Russian and the woman at the hotel awhile back?" he said even though his penis and balls were swelled. tender, red, and anything else.

"Really my husband you're over the Hernandez episode?" she said with licking the tip of his penis.

"OMG! You're the best at doing the thing with my penis, Loreile?"

She continued while putting more pressure on his penis and as well as his balls that she loves. She placed his entire cock down her throat to have her husband lifting his hips to push further down her throat. "I need more of you, Loreile?' he cried... However, he felt a twinge in his lower back and his legs with all of the activity they had been doing for the better of two hours.

Now it was time to stop and get him into a shower to help with his back muscles and legs.

"Not a chance Jethro. I am going to get you into the shower to help with your back and legs," she said to have him disappointed in his expression.

He was able to sit up after she had removed the cuffs and ropes from his wrists and ankles causing him to bleed as part of the role-playing game between the both of them.

Getting up feeling dizzy slightly. She was able to hold him up a little by getting him into the shower and turning on the hot water to mix it with the cold water. Sitting on the toilet seat for now until the water was just right for him and herself.

"Alright, Jethro the water is just perfect to wash up. I suggest that you stand under with your back to soak up the hot water onto the muscles of your lower back?" she said with a smirk again on her face.....

She had grabbed the blue washcloth to soak it up with the dove soap and continued to wash his back, legs, neck, and shoulders making her husband feeling better. She had told him to turn around in order to wash his penis, balls, his sexy silver hair chest.

"Jethro don't even think about it again to have sex in the shower?" she soaked up the cloth to take hold of his now soft penis in her hands making Gibbs moan.

"If I want sex Loreile I will ask for it or I will look elsewhere? Is this what you want out of me?" he was serious now.

"You know what I really don't care right now about this? Go ahead Gibbs and have fun. You're able to have sex at the sex club that you like so much." she commented.

She stopped what she was doing. It was a good thing the two boys and Madeline were over at her sister's home since this was all planned and now it has backfired on her with saying to her husband that he can have his sex at the club.

He stayed inside the shower for a few more moments before turning it off and heading to change in fresh clothes and his wallet with having to pay for the sex for at least two hours with five total to take care of the services.

Meanwhile, Loreile called her sister that she was coming to bring the boys home. Even though the tension between her husband and herself.

She dressed without saying a word to him with gathering up her things. While he had walked down the steps to head out with taking the truck, while Loreile had her own.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sometime later as part of the role-playing even though he thinks it's over and Loreile along with a few of her friends will be in masks working at the Sex club they have visited a number of times. Loriele was able to set this up by playing one of the characters that her favorite writer acts as.

She had to hurry with getting to the club to dress with the masks and dresses she will be wearing while her stubborn husband acts this out. Walking up to the main entrance of the club frustrated. The host for the evening had to be Jake with a cock that is 14 inches long.

The club this evening was busy and Jake asked the customer what he was interested in tonight. "I like to choose levels 9 and 10 tonight with seven to service me in every day. Male and female I really don't care if we role play either?" he said with handing his credit card to Jake and with the receipt to be given to him......

"Please wait for Gibbs while I set it up for you on level five." he walked away to check on whether Loreile and her friends were ready with the entire charade.

Since all of them were located in the dungeon section corridor. They will be ready to take full advantage of their target along with Loreile. Jake came in quickly to check on them. "Are you ready Loreile? Gibbs is here and very anxious to get started," he says.

"We are Jake." Loreile had to reply with her female and male friends getting into place.

Moments later Jake came over to Gibbs to have him follow him to the elevator to take them to the fifth level. Walking through a small tunnel leading to where everyone was waiting to begin the charade.

"Please walk inside to have it begin Gibbs," Jake tells him as Gibbs being cautious with his movements. The lights inside were down low.

He heard noises thinking that it might be the other customers going through the same level.

When all of a sudden three women stopped him inside the tunnel and they were completely nude. "Hey! Are you new here as well?" the first woman said with having to be wearing a mask as with the other two.

"I am new here. I am looking to have some fun tonight!" Gibbs said when the other woman wearing a Feline mask with a body that can be killed pushed him up against the wall starting to take off his clothes.

The woman didn't say a word when her friends had said that she was a mute. "Now this is interesting to have a female mute fucking me?"


	59. Chapter 59

Even though the lights were down low. He was able to tell that the woman was beautiful in every way. She had pushed him up against the wall to begin kissing his silver fox hairs on his chest to give him goosebumps. Her hand was on his penis massaging it making him feel just wonderful.

She continued until she bent down to take it into her mouth to have his head thrown back up against the wall. While another woman began playing with his very tender balls into her mouth. He was crying out as she had applied pressure further.

"You like?" she said in a soft sensual voice.

He moans in appreciation of what this woman was doing as with the mute sucking ever so gentle.

And then they pushed him down onto the ground in order to continue on with the charade and with fucking him.

Loreile sat on down his very hardened penis deep inside her very wet pussy for which he was able to feel the heat.

"OMG! Your pussy is very hot!" he cried out with the other woman sitting on down his face with her own pussy dripping her cum.

For the next few moments, Loreile had been enjoying the feel of him inside after the roughness of earlier.

"I am afraid Special Agent Gibbs, she is not able to speak with losing her vocal cords many years ago. She is willing to make you happy with fucking like this. But she understands there are others that want a piece out of you." A woman name Jennifer answered.

"Hey! I don't mind having her sitting on me like this. What about yourself?" he asked with Loreile getting off him to head into another direction to be ready for the next section.

"Sure. But we can't be staying here with moving on. Believe me, your beautiful penis and balls are going to be serviced." she said with taking his hand while his clothes on what was left and the items in his pants were brought elsewhere."

Reaching a small hall and a door to a room with a chair and stirrups and a screen. They walked inside to have Gibbs to be placed onto the chair and his legs placed and tied in the stirrups as if he was going to be having a baby. Jennifer tells him that tubes will be placed into his penis along with two syringes filled with a hormone to enhance his penis.

"Once the drug takes effect. There are going to be four males to be sucking on your penis and balls. While a woman with bending your head over will be having a nipple into your mouth to suck hard. Understand?" she asks.

After this was done with Gibbs feeling strange from the drugs since it was working now. His wife came over with the cat's mask began to place her nipple into his mouth as Jennifer as well tells him to suck. While she went to work on his Penis, while the four males worked on his balls, massaging his scape, and with a razor to shave the hairs on his chest for which a water bucket was used to get rid of the hairs.

Andrew asking Jennifer to raise his penis higher with the electro inside while she was sucking him. Andrew was able to shave the hair around his penis and balls. He had never had anyone to do anything like this him from over the years.

Jennifer said that he was looking sexy as hell with his penis and balls being serviced. Gibbs moan out as it was feeling just wonderful to him strange people taking hold of his penis and balls.

Sometime later it was time to move to the next section for now with the worst at the end.

Coming to a door and walking inside. There were all kinds of devices as three women inside asked Gibbs to come inside to enjoy himself.

"Please come sit down with placing your legs into the stirrups? " A young woman named Wanda with breasts that were just beautiful.

"Where are my mute friends?" he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"They will be joining you in a moment to be servicing you," she says as they walked over to begin touching him before placing the long tubes into his penis and ass. 

"What are those tubes for Wanda?" trying to get comfortable as the mute ladies were going to work with massaging his penis and balls into their hands.

"You will find out in a moment." she directed the tube inside along with the other combing about his balls to squeeze them like he's going to feel like dying.

Turning on the control device. She switched it on for which will begin to work in a few records. Gibbs needed to take in a deep breath before finally feeling the burning pain inside and out. He arched his back crying out from the pressure. He didn't know how long it was going to last. DEAR GOD!" he needed to say with his legs spasming as well from the enormous orgasm he was going to be having shortly.


	60. Chapter 60

His cum had sprayed out of his penis making him cry out loud and arching his back while Jennifer and the others licking it up with his tongues to be totally sexually in his eyes. Even though he was hurting like crazy. The woman and his wife with the mask had taken his penis with the tubing removing it for now in order to suck hard on his very sensitive penis.

"You like Gibbs?" Jennifer had to say to encourage Loreile further without having to say a word.

"Yes." he croaked out the words with his entire penis down the throat of the woman with the mask. "PLEASE MORE HARDER?" he cried out with the response as his entire body felt like it was on fire.

She continued while Jennifer squeezed his balls in her hands to have him crying out with the tears flowing. His legs were spasming with his penis and balls hurting like hell.

Loreile licked the sides of the membranes before scraping her teeth against them to really have his flying off the handle. "JESUS! Stop already before you really hurt me?" he croaked out as Loreile decided to get a little rougher with him to climb him and set on down his penis with her vagina on fire as well inside. He began to breathe harder with trying to catch his breath.

His penis was totally deep inside her very wet pussy coaxing his penis with her cum as well.

Loreile was enjoying watching this with Jennifer sitting on down with her husband's penis. It was sexy as hell to see this 69-year-old can still fuck like a teenager.

"OMG! I love this. I want more?" he cried out as Jennifer had gotten off him with Loreile taking over before heading into another section of the Dungeon.

Gibbs felt the woman use her internal muscles by squeezing his penis making him moan out. He cried out from the extreme pressure building up in his groin. Moments later he screamed out with the orgasm exploding deep inside the woman sitting on his penis has to be his wife.

She had gotten off to go off with the others to continue on with the little game. The next section was going to be getting a little bit more dangerous in general.

Jennifer helped Gibbs to get off the chair in order to take him inside deeper. Gibbs felt weak with the orgasm he suffered. Jennifer held onto him heading in as Jake watched them. While moving off to continue on with the farce.

Reaching what they call the torture room with ropes hanging down from the ceiling. Gibbs was told to stand under the ropes that will be hanging him down from the ceiling with his wrists.

"What's all this?" he asked with the ropes being brought down and Jennifer and the masked lady placing the ropes around his wrists. Meanwhile Jake raised him up a little into the air in order to do the same with his ankles as well.

While pulling them out as far as he can. His penis and balls were hanging down in the air. "Okay everyone grabs a strap to see how hard you can hit Gibbs penis and balls?" Jake ordered with the ladies and including Loreile with her mask still on her face.

"Start striking ladies and gentlemen before we continue on?" Jake needed to say as Loreile hit first hitting the tip of his penis to have Gibbs screaming out from the stinging pain.

Several more hit the base of his penis and balls swelling. He continued to cry out about going through all this in the first place. Loreile was liking it a great deal that he had put his own words in his mouth with needing to come here in the first place.

Jethro Gibbs cried out with each and every strike. "I beg you to stop already?" he says with tears.

"If we stop all this Gibbs you're free to leave and go home with your wife. Otherwise, it's your choice on whether you wish to continue on with the role-playing?" Jake had to say on the subject.


	61. Chapter 61

"I made a decision to continue on with the role-playing," Gibbs said to have all around smiling and including his own wife with the mask.

"Okay. We continue on to the next level." Jake needed to say with the groups scattering ahead in order to get the equipment ready. "Are you able to walk Gibbs?" he had to ask with the session so far they had put him through.

"I can walk. Even though I do feel slightly weak," he replied with the words while he followed the best he could. Even Loreile holding onto his pulled him along until they reached a room.

"This is where we are going to enhance the pleasure and pain?" Jake needed to say. "You can still stop and leave Gibbs?" he responded with the request.

"I am going through with it Jake," he said with moving inside to see all of them hanging from the ceiling with the ropes and other devices that are no doubt going to be used on him.

Jennifer asked him to lay down on the small table in order to place the ropes around his ankles and wrists no doubt to have him hanging upside down for whatever treatment.

Loreile had to be sure to make them tight so that he doesn't fall flat onto his face. Once this was done. Jake pressed the button to bring up Gibbs into the air until he was at a certain height before they turned upsidedown. Jake asked the ladies to be ready with the whips once Gibb's legs were spread wide as far as they could go with his penis and balls hanging down into the air.

It was going to be Loreile, Jennifer, Ashley, and two males to be behind Gibbs while the ladies in the front.

And before he knew it one of the males placing lotion inside his anal canal to begin pushing his huge cock inside and hearing Gibbs crying out from the pain. While Loreile wearing her mask. She began to suck his cock down her throat while massaging his balls in the wind.

There wasn't any let up on their client as Gibbs crying out from both the pleasure and pain at the same time.

Each man and woman including his wife continued on for a while. Even though Gibbs was ready to pass out from the constant pain and pleasure of his ass and penis. She was able to see that his penis was swollen, tender, red, and still hard. It had to be the drugs they were giving him in the water bottle earlier.

Gibbs's head was lowered to indicate that he was passed out. Jake asked for the smelling salts to wake him with finishing up before the break.

Jake placed the salts under his nose in order for him to get a whiff of it and with waking him. Afterward Jake had everyone start up again with the pain and pleasure of Gibbs's body.

A woman name Andrea came up to him to grab his penis to began sucking, licking, and scraping her teeth against his shaft membrane to have him crying. She as well grabbed his balls into the balls of her hands to promptly squeeze before taking them into her mouth.

He wasn't able to stay still without hurting himself further with his wrists and ankles.

Jake tells them to further strike him between his legs with Andrea to fall back to watch the scene as with Loreile enjoying this all together.

Strike after the strike was happening to his penis and balls swelling with welts and wounds to have some blood dripping out. Loreile hit his balls to have Gibbs scream out as the wrists and ankles started to bleed again.

Jake tells the group that is enough now with a break. "Loreile and Jennifer, you will take him to the shower along with giving him first aid with some of those wounds?" he said with the workers removing the ropes from his wrists and ankles.

Gibbs had tears falling down his face as his entire body was hurting and he was the one to decide to continue on with the torture of the sex club.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

First Jennifer having brought the first aid kit along with them to the lockers area and showers. Loreile asked her husband whether he wanted to continue on with the sex club role-playing? he agreed still in spite of the fact he was still in pain.

"Yes, I do Loreile. Tell Jake that I wish to continue along with using the pump at the end of the session," he said with Jennifer covering some of the small wounds bleeding.

"I will tell Jake. But when you're done with your shower. You will need to be drinking your water, sandwich, protein, and other essentials." she commented with turning on the hot and cold water to have Loreile get her husband cleaned up before moving outside since she will be sitting on his penis.

Outside of the shower while he was drinking his water filled with the drug to be used for the next section and final part of the role-playing.

"Jesus Loreile I can't believe it that I decided to continue on with this crazy scheme?" Gibbs said with drinking the rest of the water. Loreile climbed abroad his straight rod penis with sitting on down with her pussy soaked to the gills and soaking up his shaft.


	62. Chapter 62

While she continued to mount him. Gibbs was drinking his water laced with the drug to cause the visions he will be having soon once the role-playing begins again.

Once he finished up with his water. He started on the Turkey club sandwich, chips, and protein bar. He was beginning to feel better. While his penis was deep inside his wife's pussy juicing. "OMG! Loreile you're driving me crazy?" he cried out as she started gyro with her hips further.

"Am I, Jethro? I should do this more often at home when you're so involved with your work in the basement or NCIS. I can be sure for you to be able to sleep well at night with all of the sex we will be having." she kissed him making him hotter with her closeness and the pressure of his groin ready to explode once more.

"I must say that maybe I will be able to make you happy all of the time with my silver fox looks, penis, balls, and most of all my mouth and tongue on that quivering clit of yours." he blushed.

"Believe me you're going to get plenty of sex in a few moments. You're going to be screaming out with everyone sucking on your penis and balls like a lollypop," she smirks.

She moved off him once Jake arrived to let them know that they were heading for the final section of the role-playing game of the club.

When Gibbs had gotten up from the brown chair with Loreile to follow. He felt slightly still weak with the energy levels of his body. Reaching another room Jake had everyone ready with Paraguay role-play to really have their client reeling.

The lights in the large room were brought up slightly up with a number of ropes hanging down from the ceiling like when he was in Paraguay. "Place Special Agent Gibbs on the table in order to get him ready for his torture?" he ordered with Gibbs climbing onto the large long black table.

This is when Jake and his associates tied his ankles and wrists in order to raise him into the air.

They had placed a blindfold over his eyes while he was being raised with the pull of his legs being opened wide.

Bringing him down a little in order to begin with those selected to fuck Gibbs from behind and sucking him in the front.

Jake had the whips ready as well with Loreile to be the first to use it against his front just like Hernandez had done while he was in Paraguay.

Gibbs cried out when Loreile hit against the tip of his already swollen penis. He wasn't able to fight the ropes holding him with his wrists and ankles. Several more times from Loreile hitting his groin area and then one shot to be hitting his balls to have him scream out.

Jake asked him whether he wanted to continue with the role-playing game.

Croaking out his response. "Yes." While Jake gave the order for the males behind him to begin fucking his ass using the lotion in order to enter him easily.

And just like Paraguay with Jake and his associates to begin going down on his swollen penis and balls to have him crying out. Those with the straps were doing a good job of getting Gibbs all worked up.

His entire body was on fire from the welts on his body hanging upsidedown. His penis, balls, and his groin area were hurting so much. Though he tried to beg them to stop what they were doing.

"Please I beg you, Hernandez, to stop this madness? I don't know how much more I can take of this?" he states with more strikes hitting his body. He cried out again while he's unable to relax with the throbbing of his ass from the beating of the penis from each man. Loreile continued with the strikes hitting now the swollen membrane of his shaft.

"What's the matter Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you getting too soft in your old age?" this was the one question that had Gibbs mad with fighting the ropes with his wrists and ankles.

He told everyone to stop what they were doing. He pulled his penis in his hand to have him crying out from the pain. "This is why you're too soft for when it comes to handling off your penis and balls. Maybe I should bite your penis and balls and see just how much you can take? remember I am the one that has you held captive and you're not able to get away.

"OMG NO DON'T! He screamed out just like he did for when he was in Paraguay tied to that pole upsidedown being torture in every which way.

He Sees Hernandez's face coming closer to him and grabbing his swollen penis. He takes it into his mouth to begin biting down on the tender flesh to have Gibbs scream out from the enormous pain going through his entire body. His legs spasmed when Hernandez grabbed and squeezed his balls between his fingers.

Gibbs was crying as the pain stayed with him as Hernandez continued to bite down on his penis and twisting it as well. He asked for the small rod from the tray that he was going to use with hitting his penis with it 20 plus times as he asked Loreile to hold the tip of his penis while Jake went to work.

Loreile didn't know what to think about continuing the role-playing. Hitting directly to the very sensual areas of his raw penis and balls. He screamed unable to take much more of the torture.

"What's the matter, Gibbs? I had thought that you love it in what we are doing to you? You did like it in Paraguay having you on that table for hours fucking your brains out. Your ass loved it with all of my soldiers fucking you?"

"HOW DARE YOU USE THAT TIME TO GET BACK AT ME?" Gibbs cried out as he tried to break the bindings with his wrists and ankles. The role-playing game was beginning to be just too much with using those memories.

"I am not getting back to you for nothing. We are actually in Somalia, Paraguay." Hernandez went down on Gibbs again to have the older man crying out as his entire body felt like it was on fire from the biting of his now very sensitive, tender, raw, and redden penis.


	63. Chapter 63

The drugs in his system were way too much. Unless it was those hidden memories of what happened to Gibbs in Paraguay to surface. Loreile was worried about the role-playing game. She continued on with watching Jake playing Hernandez.

She was beginning to wonder whether he worked for the Cartel having been inflicted into the club. Knowing that Gibbs comes here a lot lately.

Jake continued to do damage to Gibbs having to be hurting like hell having been hanging upsidedown. His wrists and ankles were still bleeding every time he tried to break them. But those behind him were taking their jobs seriously now. While Jake continued still hurting her husband.

She needed to do something before he gets hurt worst. "Jake, you need to stop this altogether?" she cried out...

"I am not stopping anything!" this is when her nightmare had come true with him to be pointing a revolver at her. "What the hell is all this?" she screamed out......

"Torture. My orders come from the new Cartel leader. It's my job to torture Gibbs before we decide to kill him.. When all of the previous leaders weren't able to? Gentlemen, I suggest you continue to fuck him hard? While I want this want tied to the table as well." he was talking about Loreile and the treatment she was about to receive.

However, she had pressed her left arm to turn on the tracking device since she had known something hadn't been right for a while. She had contacted Director Leon Vance about it.

Jake continued to suck her husband's penis while squeezing his balls to have Gibbs screaming out. He was in so much pain that she didn't know how much longer Gibbs was able to handle it after all of those memories coming to the surface of being in Paraguay.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Director Leon Vance had contacted Senior Field Agent Timothy McGee at home with his wife and boys. McGee wasn't on his laptop at the time for when Vance called him. It was Delilah having picked up the phone in the living room watching a movie with Hugh Grant Two Weeks notice from the year 2002.

"Tim it's the director Vance?" She handed the phone to her husband.

"What's up, sir?" he asked...

"Operation sex club Tim. Loreile had turned on the tracking device in her left arm to indicate that her idea about the Cartel leader might be involved after all in the sex club and the fact they might be after Gibbs once again."

"So you're assuming they are there now at the club?" Tim said.

"Yes. And I need you, Torres, and Lt. Brown along with security from the Naval yards to intervene with trying to get them out of the club," he says to Tim over the phone.

"I will get myself ready sir and head on over to the club and await further orders. There is a possible chance that the Cartel might have lookouts for any trouble coming from the police?" 

"That is correct Tim. I am on my way over once I put together the security team. I just hope we are in time before Gibbs is really dead this time?" he hung up the phone to get back on again with calling the security office.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Down the street from the sex club. Nick, McGee, and Lt. Brown were waiting for Director Vance to arrive with the security team.

Tim was able to tap into Loreile's transceiver having not moved at all. It seems that Loreile position was basically in the same location as with Gibbs. Even though they had no idea whether Gibbs life signs found or not?

Meanwhile, a black truck had pulled up to them with Director Vance wearing a vest as with the rest of the security rescue team. "Any change inside McGee?" Vance had to ask with the question giving orders to the eight jumpings out from the back of the truck in full armor and carrying rifles.

"Loreile's position hasn't moved sir," Tim said with his response.

"Let's move everyone," Vance said with his order with the rest of the group to head on over to the sex club.

There was only one person working at the entrance of the club to greet the customers. Pushing him out of the way with Lt. Brown taking him outside and tying him up. They checked the computer terminal to check where Gibbs and Loreile had asked for the level of 10, 11, and 12 on deck five of the club.

They had moved in quietly making sure that they get to Gibbs and Loreile.

Taking their time with reaching level five with taking the steps before entering the level with kicking the door opened with those in other areas were told to move back or else they will be shot.

They heard screaming as Gibbs was being beaten this time by Jake and another as Loreile screamed out as her husband was stabbed into his stomach by Jake with a wide blade getting the job done.

Blood was dripping from the blade when the door opened with Director Vance telling everyone to stop what they were doing. Jake made a move towards Gibbs again when McGee fired to hit Jake into the head dropping him and the knife to the floor.

The rest stopped what they were doing as Loreile screamed. "Leon call for an ambulance please! she begged as McGee and Torres examined his body to see the knife wound. "OMG! He's been stabbed." Torres cried out with McGee calling for an ambulance while one of the security officers was able to find some type of cloth to be placed up against his stomach wound. Gibbs was out cold for the moment. While the security officers were rounding up the employees involved to bring them outside to the black truck and bring them to processing.

Meanwhile, Vance placed his jacket around Loreile being removed from the table. She was more concerned for her husband.

"Ambulance is on its way Director Vance," Tim said. "I just don't understand why of all days to begin all this with Gibbs?"

"Actually it's been going on for a while now McGee."Loriele said with placing a hand on her husband's head.

"But how did you realize that these people were working for the Cartel?" Torres came over to asked with the question.

"When they knew about Jethro's history for when it came to being in Paraguay a number of times with the Cartel leader Hernandez. They started to use drugs on my husband to have him think it was happening again to try and drive him crazy." she cried with her response.

She didn't know this was going to happen again with her husband getting hurt like this. Especially in a sex club to have some fun. This is going to be the last time she and her husband if he lives will be coming to a place like this.

Moments later with the escort to bring the EMT and the stretcher to check over Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He lost a lot of blood and they needed it right away to begin a blood transfusion.

"What hospital are you taking my husband?" Loreile cried out.

"Bethesda ma'am. Doctor Sills working the emergency room will be contacting your primary care physician." Lt. Harry Janes answered.

"Please let Doctor Cyril Taft know that Special Agent Gibbs will be transported in." Loreile commented with tears.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Doctor Cyril Taft having finished up surgery for six hours on a female needing a heart transplant with his team. Sitting down in his office having a long-deserved drink. When his office phone was going off to have him grumbling.

"This is Doctor Taft. How can I help you?" he said with putting down the glass.

"Doctor Taft this is Lt. Jenkins medical transport. We are bringing in a patient of yours with a gunshot wound to his chest. His name is Special Agent Gibbs." he said with Taft on full alert.

"I will have the operating team ready for surgery. Thank you for the call. How soon before you're arriving to the emergency room entrance?"

"Ten minutes coming from the Alexandria, Virginia gaming sex club." he ended the call to continue driving the ambulance as the technicians were working on Gibbs with hooking him up to all types of wires with Loreile sitting watching holding her husband's hand.


End file.
